


The Unexpected Winchester

by bringmesomepie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fisting, Angels, Anger, Angry Castiel, Angry Dean Winchester, Baby, Betrayal, Bottom Dean, CAR TRIP, Caring Castiel, Double Bacon Cheeseburger with extra bacon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Spanking, Not no happy ending...but kinda happyish ending, Pain, Protective Sam Winchester, Sick Dean Winchester, Surprise pregnancy, Top Castiel, Top but bottom Dean Winchester, Traveling River Side Blues, True Love, Witch Curses, Witches, frick frack, graphic birth, graphic labor, graphic pregnancy, on a table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 43,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They thought the hunt was successful. They shot a witch right in between the eyes. Sam and Dean headed back to their motel to pack up and leave. That’s when Dean started acting weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They thought the hunt was successful. They shot a witch right in between the eyes. Sam and Dean headed back to their motel to pack up and leave. That’s when Dean started acting weird. They packed up their clothes on their own beds. Sam had glanced up at Dean once and noticed that Dean had stop packing and was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. “Hey, man, you okay?”

Dean shot Sam a glare. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Come on, we have a 1 ½ day trip in front of us. If you’re not feeling ok, I can take the night drive.” Sam had noticed how pale Dean was.

Dean stood up and walked into the bathroom. He didn’t even shut the door. Sam heard Dean’s double bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon make a second appearance. After a few moments he heard the water running in the sink and then turn off and Dean walked out looking slightly pale. “Yeah, Sam, you can take the night shift. I think I did to rest.”

Sam smirked “The Great Dean Winchester admits he needs to rest.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Dean grumbled packing again.

Five minutes later they wear on the road. Dean had propped himself against the car door with his face plastered to the widow. Dean stayed like that for an hour before growing a massive headache. Dean gripped the side of his head. Sam tried to keep his eyes on the road and make sure his brother was ok. “What’s wrong, Dean?”

Dean groaned. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Sam noticed this one thing. Dean had one hand covering his forehead and the other holding his stomach. That can’t be a good sign. Sam pulled over to the side of the road and parked the Impala before turning to his big brother.

“Dean, talk to me.” Sam touched Dean’s shoulder.

“Don’t touch me.” Dean mumbled.

“What’s wrong?” Sam snapped.

Dean slowly sat up and looked at Sam. “I have a massive headache and I’m insanely nauseous. There’s nothing you can do because we can only get to the bunker which is what we were doing anyway.” Dean panted.

“Do you want to lie down in the back?” Sam suggested.

“Dammit! Sam!” Dean snapped. He flung open the car door and walked a few feet away from the Impala before leaning forward and losing more of his stomach contents. Dean spit into the pile of bile before walking further away from the Impala to take a piss.

Sam took his chance and peed as well. Sam got back to Impala before Dean. Sam propped against the Impala and waited. After about 10 minutes Sam was getting worried. “Dean? You doing ok?” Dean weakly walked over to Sam. “What took you so long?”

“I got lightheaded and had to sit down and now I have really bad heartburn.” Dean grumbled.

“Might be that double bacon cheeseburger…with extra bacon from dinner and all the puking you have been doing.”

Dean rubbed a hand over his face. “Can I take your offer and lay down in the back?”

“Why are you asking? It’s your car. Go ahead.” Sam opened the rear door and then hopped into the driver’s seat. Sam started to drive again. Dean was almost silence. He was probably trying to sleep.

It was about 45 minutes later when Dean spoke up. “Sam, it’s getting real hot in here, turn the AC on.”

Sam was confused. “Dean the AC has been on full blast for an hour. I was about to turn it off because I am freezing.”

“I’m burning up, Sam.” Dean moaned. “I’m still lightheaded and my whole body hurts and I’m hot.”

“Do you want to come back up here? I don’t know what to tell you Dean. I can’t get the air any colder.”

“Pull over. “

Sam nodded and parked the car off to the side of the road. There was really no point because it was 3 in the morning on a back road in New Hampshire. Sam got out of the car. Dean had opened the door but didn’t get out. He held his head in his hands with his elbows on his knees with his feet planted on the ground. Sam walked around over to face Dean. “You gonna to puke again?”

Dean nodded then gagged and dry heaved. Sam walked into over to trunk and lifted the hood. He pulled out a bottle of water. He walked back over to Dean. He was taking short choppy breaths. “Here, you need to drink something.”

Dean shook his head. “I can’t keep it down.”

“It doesn’t matter. You’re going to tear up your throat. Drink.”

Dean took a few sips before standing up. He closed the back door and opened the passenger seat. Sam got the signal and hopped into the driver’s seat. “I don’t understand I felt fine after the hunt and even to the diner. It wasn’t until we got back to the motel.”

“Maybe that diner wasn’t as good with their meat cooking as you thought.”

“I’m going to stop you there. I don’t want to puke all over my baby.”

“Well, we still have a long drive and if you aren’t up for taking the wheel we are going to stop in a couple hours so I can sleep and we can get back on the road.”

Dean nodded. “I’m going to try to sleep again.”

Sam smirked and flicked on the radio and played AC/DC softly. It actually did lull Dean to sleep. That didn’t last for long.

For a little over an hour Sam just drove and tapped to the beat of whatever song was playing. He would glance over at Dean and noticed that he was sweating. He was right that he was hot, but it was not in the least bit hot in the car. Sam had goose bumps. He pointed all the fans to Dean in hopes that would help.

After about another hour Dean started to come to life. He blinked and ran his hand down his face. “How long was I out?”

“Around 2 hours.”

Dean looked confused. “Only 2 hours?”

“Yeah, why?”

“”Cause I have to pee something bad.” Dean said readjusting himself.

“We aren’t close to any kind of gas station. We were about half an hour ago when I filled the Impala up and used the bathroom.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“You hadn’t been feeling well; I wasn’t going to wake you from peaceful sleep.”

Dean nodded. “Thanks.”

“No problem. The best I can do is pulling over.”

“Then pull over. I’m about to spring a leak.” Sam smirked and quickly pulled over and Dean flung open the door and walked over to the nearest tree. Once Dean got back they were off again. They hadn’t been driving for 10 minutes when Dean started to complain. “God, my legs are killing me.”

“What’s wrong now?”

“I think leg cramps.” Dean massaged his thighs.

Sam sighed. “Do you want to stretch your legs?”

“No, I’m fine.” Dean grumbled.

“When Dean Winchester gets sick he really goes all out.” Sam smirked.

“Shut up, bitch.” Dean snapped. “Dude, do you think that witch did this to me?”

“Why do you say that?”

“I mean she did say that she had special plans for me when I fought her to the ground. Remember she socked my in the gut right before I shot her in between the eyes.”

“I can call Kevin?” Sam suggested.

“Yeah, good idea.” Dean said trying to stretch his legs.

After one phone call with a pissed Kevin Tran because of waking him up in the middle for night, Dean had a new pain.

“Ok, Thanks, Kev. We should be home late tomorrow.”

Sam looked at Dean and Dean had a pained looked on his face as he held his lower pain and sat up right. “What’s up?” Dean groaned.

“Kevin is going to research your symptoms and what I told him about the witch. The best we can do right now is get to the bunker.” Sam said as Dean had a very pained look on his face as he held his lower back. “Ok, seriously, dude, what’s up?”

“My back is killing me.” Dean groaned.

“Well, we still have a long drive ahead of us.”

Dean shook his head. “I’m calling Cas. I can’t stand being in here anymore.” Dean closed his eyes. “Dear Castiel. I pray to you to get your ass down here pronto because I’m not feeling well and we need to get to the bunker to figure out what’s wrong.”

Sam and Dean both heard the flutter of wings in the back seat. Dean turned around. “Hello Dean, Sam.”

“Can you bring us…and the Impala to the bunker?”

Cas nodded and pressed two fingers to Sam and Dean’s forehead and they were sitting at the main table in the main room of the bunker. Dean turned to Cas. “The Impala is sitting in the garage.”

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean said rising to his feet and placing his hands on his lower pain again and a pained look paint on his face once again.

“Are you ok, Dean?” Cas asked standing.

“I’m fine, my lower back is just hurting.”

“I am sorry you are in discomfort.”

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean smirked and walked around the room while Sam went to talk with Kevin about what was going on.

It was about an hour before Cas had to leave. “Dean, I must go back to Heaven. Pray for me when you find out what is wrong. I will come as you say _“Pronto”_.”

Dean smirked and Cas vanished. Not even an hour passes when Dean is hit with a wave of pain in his abdomen. He sat down and breathed through the pain thinking that Kevin and Sam should have a sure or know what they are dealing with soon.

After about 15 minutes the pain came back but harder. He had been walking around the room and he gripped the edge of the table and bent over some and slowly breathed through the pain. It was barely 10 minutes later before another peg hit him even harder. It surprised him and a scream of pain escaped his lips.

At this point he lowered himself into a chair and leaned over wrapped his arms around his stomach and his head between his knees. Sam and Kevin ran into the room where they heard Deans scream. “Dean?”

Dean had moved that he was on the balls of his feet in front of the chair he had been sitting in. His head was in his arms in the chair. He was rocking his hips side to side and moaning into his arms. Sam and Kevin had just figured out what was going on with Dean and Dean was trying everything in his power to make himself comfortable. Sam walked over to Dean and crouched down beside him. “Dean?”

Dean looked up and Sam saw the tears coming out of Dean’s eyes. He had to be in major pain. “Make it stop, Sammy.”

“We figured out what’s going on with you. We can’t stop it. You’re just going to have to ride it out.”

“What’s going on?” Dean said then hissed and closed his eyes and squeezed Sam’s knee tight.

“Umm, the witch….” That all Sam said when Dean’s head shot up and looked down at his crotch. There was a pretty large wet patch in between his legs. “Dean, you’re water broke.”

“My what broke?”

“You water broke, you’re pregnant. You’re in labor. That’s what the witch did to you. You’re going to have a baby.”

Dean opened his mouth to say something when another wave of pain crashed into him. Another scream of agony escaped his lips. Dean’s grip of Sam’s knee only grew tighter. “Sammy!”

“I’m right here, Dean. I’m not going anywhere.”

Dean was very sweaty at this point. Sam helped Dean to his feet once the contraction was over. The brothers managed to walk halfway to Dean’s room when another contraction slammed into Dean. He was going to power through it as much as possible but he got about two steps before attaching onto Sam and biting the shit out of Sam’s back to muffle the screams of pain.

“It’s like they are getting closer with everyone.” Dean panted.

“They are. The witch made it that the pregnancy was sped up. Each hour was 1 month. Now the contractions are going to move more and more until they are constant and you…”

“Deliver the baby. Sam, I don’t have a vagina.” Dean gasped as anther one hit. They were about a minute apart now. “Fuck!”

“How do you think your water broke?” Sam suggested and walked into Dean’s room.

As Dean sat down on his memory foam bed he began to freak out. “Oh God, Sammy! Something is pressing down on my hips. Something is putting pressure on my hips.”

“Do you mean there’s pressure on you pelvis?”

Dean nodded and tilted his head back and groaned. “It’s like I have to take a massive dump.”

“It’s because the baby is coming Dean.” Sam said moving over to the end of the bed. “Take off your pants and boxers.”

Dean was wide eyed. “Buy me a drink first.”

Sam gave a bitchface. “Come on, you’re gonna have a baby now.”

Dean had stopped paying attention to Sam. Another contractions hit and it was like something clicked in Dean’s head. He stripped off his pants and boxers and brought his knees to his chest and pushed. Sam was shocked. It must have been part of the curse. Call it mothers intuition.

Dean stopped pushing and got up from the bed. Sam was confused. “Dean? What are you doing?”

“I can’t push like that. It’s not comfortable.” Dean walked half naked out of his bed and back over to that chair he had been in. He was squatting in front of it pushing again. “Sam! A little help here it’s coming fast.”

Sam ran over and dropped to his knees. “Umm…what do you want me—“

“Catch it!” Dean yelled and pushed again. Sam saw a round object start emerging from Dean. Dean groaned but kept pushing.

“You’re doing good, Dean. I can see it head.”

“I can feel the head.” Dean snapped. “UGH! JUST PULLED IT OUT!”

“It doesn’t work that way, Dean. Just keep pushing.”

Dean groaned and pushed again and more of the little baby came out. Sam kept his hand under the infant once the first shoulder popped out. After that first shoulder She came out all at once.

“Kevin get me a towel, a blanket, a shoe lace, and a sterilized pair of scissors.” Sam yelled.

“What am I; your maid? Why can’t you get all that stuff yourself?” Kevin moaned until he reached the main room where he saw Dean half naked sitting as limp as a rag doll in the chair he had been squatting in front of and Sam was holding a naked, crying, filthy infant, still attached to Dean.

Kevin retreated down the hallway and threw Dean a blanket and Dean weakly covered himself. Kevin walked over to Sam and handed him the shoe lace and scissors. Kevin helped Sam wrapped the tiny new born in the towel and Kevin tied the shoe lace a few inches away from the infants naval.

Sam cut the cord and handed the baby to Dean. “Congratulations, Dean. It’s a girl.”

Dean weakly smiled. “Hey there, tin little thing. I’m sorry we didn’t really have a chance to bond like woman normally do, but you are adorable.”

“Do you have a name for her, Dean?”

“Joanna Ellen Winchester.”

Sam smiled. “I thought you were going to say something along the lines of Mary.”

“Mom wouldn’t have wanted that. So I named her after 2 other strong women in my life.”

Sam smiled. “I like that name. Now we need supplies.”

“I got you covered.” Kevin said.

“What? How would you know what a baby needs?”

“I have been to baby showers before. Hell, I’ve helped my uncle decorate my aunts nursery. I know what we need. I mean if I’m going to be an Uncle I should do something for her.” Kevin said as Sam threw him the keys to the Impala.

“Uncle?”

“Yeah, You did say we were like family.”

“Yeah, but you’re not going to be the Uncle who spoils her, that my job.” Sam pointed his thumb at his chest and smiled.

“I’ll be back in a while.” Kevin walked to the stairs when something didn’t feel right. “Hey, why hasn’t Dean said anything about me driving his car?”

Sam turned around to Dean. Dean was in his own world rocking the baby girl in his arms. He was zoned out smiling from ear to ear and he ran his thumb over to bottom lip. That’s when the baby grabbed Dean’s pointer finger. Dean’s mouth open but never broke contact with Little Joanna’s eyes.

“Dean?” Dean was in his own world. “Dean?”

Dean looked up at Sam. “Yes?”

“Kevin is going to head to the store and grabbed baby supplies. He is going to take the Impala.” Sam was waiting for the explosions.

“Why haven’t you left yet, Kevin? Sam gave you the keys.” Dean looked over at Kevin then at Sam. Sam’s mouth hung open. “What?”

“You’re actually going to let, Kevin drive the Impala? You barely ever let me drive her.”

Dean eyes fell back to Kevin. “Scratch my baby up and I’m shoot you.”

“I have an archangel attached to me, Dean.”

“All the archangels are dead or worse. Michael is in Lucifer’s cage with Lucifer. Raphael is dead. Gabriel is dead.”

Kevin retreated up the stairs and out of the bunker. Sam smirked and look over at Dean who was back at staring at his daughter. “Come on, Dean. Let’s get you in bed.”

Dean wasn’t listening anymore…again. Sam lifted Joanna out of Dean’s arms and cradled the infant. “Time for bed, Dean.”

Dean nodded and wrapped the blanket around his waist and entered his room where he grabbed a pair of barely ever used sweatpants and slid into bed. “What about her?”

“I was going to make her and makeshift crib on the bed next door until Kevin gets back.”

“Bring a mattress into here and make the makeshift crib in here.” Dean said with his eyes drooping.

Sam nodded. “Go to sleep, big brother. I’ve got her.”

“I know you do. Just have to make sure.”

Sam Laid Joanna at the end of Dean’s bed in between Dean’s feet and pulled a mattress to the side of the bed and piled a few blanket to make a nest on the bed. He put pillows on each end of the mattress to insure security. Sam lifted the infant up and laid her down into the nest. She whimpered a little bit but she snuggled down into the nest and slept. Before Sam had a chance to look up at Dean, he was already asleep. Sam smiled and walked out of the room and shut the door.

“This is going to be tough.” Sam sighed walking into the main room.

                                                                                ***


	2. Chapter 2

**_1 Year Later…_ **

Dean never complained; never once. He woke up when Jo cried. He fed her when she was hungry and changed her when she was wet. When she cried he rocked her. He never said he was tired on night that she kept him up most of the night. He was himself but different at the same time. It worried Sam.

He researched at night in the few hours that Jo slept and so did Dean. He finally ofund the witch curse she put on Dean. The curse still in Dean, there was more to come. Just in a few months another part of the curse would appear.

Sam was going to keep quiet. He saw Dean walk into Jo’s nursery that morning. Dean walked out carrying a dressed 1 year old girl on his hip. Dean had a genuine ear to ear smile on his face. “Look, Jo, look, it’s Uncle Sammy.”

“Good morning, Snake.” Sam smiled as he stretched out his arms to her.

“Guess what, Jo did all by herself this morning?” dean as he handed his daughter to Sam.

“What?”

“She was standing in her crib without holding on to the railing.”

Sam over-exaggerated a surprised smile at Jo which made her giggle. “Soon, you little booger, are you going to be hard to keep an eye on.”

Dean laughed. “Like she isn’t hard to keep an eye on anyway. She crawls like a pro.”

Sam lifted the baby over his face. “But Daddy crawlin is faster.”

Dean lifted the girl out of Sam’s grasp. “Because of that comment you’re on breakfast detail.”

Sam stood from his seat and close his laptop. He shook his head and laughed. Dean got down on the ground and propped on the table. He handed Jo a toy and Jo plopped on her butt and giggled. “Remember to make enough ofr Cas. He should be coming over today.”

“Wasn’t he over a month ago ofr Jo’s birthday?”

“Yeah, but he said he was going to be back. He had to news to share.”

Dean stood and began to walk into the kitchen. He stood in the doorway propped against the hedge to keep an eye on Jo. Sam started making coffee. Dean turned his head to look at Jo. She stood up and looked at Dean. “Hey, baby doll.”

She squealed and flapped her arms.

“Are you gonna walk to Daddy?” Dean crouched down to the on his knees. Jo squealed and ran over to Dean. Dean’s eyes were wide and mouth wide open. “Sam…Sam!”

Sam walked to stand behind Dean the moment Jo got to Dean. “Dada!”

“I’m so proud of you, Little Miss Thing.” Dean scooped her up and looked at Sam. “Would you turn off that coffeemaker, Sam? It’s making me nauseous.”

“How?”

“The smell of it is making my stomach turn.” Dean walked out of the kitchen to get away from the smell when he heard the flutter of wings. He turned and Cas was standing there. “What’s up, Cas?”

“You’re not feeling well?”

“I’m ok, Cas. Just a little nauseous.”

“Do you mind if I check to see what’s wrong?”

Dean squinted his eyes. “Ok?” Dean set Jo on the ground as he sat in a chair.

“This will not be pleasant.” Cas said as he put his belt in Dean’s mouth. Dean nodded and Cas proceeded.

Cas stuck his hand into Dean’s belly. Dean screamed in pain. Cas slowly pulled out. “It’s what I thought.”

“And what was your thought?” Dean panted.

“It is Anahita.”

“Anahita?” Dean asked. Cas just looked down at JO how had gotten up and walked to him.

“She is walking, I see.” Cas smiled.

“Yeah, she started today. Now, go back to Anahita, what or who is that?”

“She is an Angel.”

“So she didn’t die when I shot her.”

“Yes.” Cas said lifted Jo into his arm and onto his hip.

“So we just pissed her off then.” Dean inferred.

“That’s where you are wrong. Anahita is the Angel of Fertility.”

Dean was confused. “How did I not piss her off? Isn’t that the reason I got Joanna?”

“No, you were destined to have Joanna…along with two others.” Cas said bouncing Jo on his hip side to side making her giggle.

“Wait, two more?”

“Yes, they will be different from Joanna’s pregnancy, labor, and delivery.”

“How different?”

“Depends which pregnancy. This one will be a little longer and more painful, but the next one will be the same length as length as Joanna’s but twice as painful in the labor.”

“This one?”

Cas looked confused. “Yes.”

“What do you mean, this one? I haven’t had sex in…” Dean paused for a moment and thought. “Since the last time I went out, which was about 2 weeks ago.”

“Yes.” Cas seemed unamused.

“Dean, you shacked up with someone 2 weeks ago? I thought you said you were going to groceries?” Sam asked walking into the main room.

“I did, but that’s not all I did.” Dean smiled, but then looked at Cas. “Cas, I’m lost. How am I pregnant? Doesn’t it take two to tango? I was there when it happened. I was on top, she was a woman and I am a man. That’s not how things work.”

“Anahita is a special angel. In her case it doesn’t take two to tango. She simple needs you to have sex. The gender doesn’t matter.”

“So I _am_ pregnant right now?”

“Yes, you’re about 2 months along.” Cas tickled Jo’s belly.

“Ummm…”

“I know, I know, you had sex two weeks ago, but Anahita doesn’t want you to have a normal pregnancy. With Jo it was every hour was a new month and very contraction was another centimeter. This one will be one week equals one month. The labor and delivery will be about as long as a normal pregnancy but twice as painful.”

“Why twice as painful?”

“Because Armisael isn’t going to be with you during that time.”

“Armisael?” Sam and Dean asked in unison.

“Armisael; The Angel of childbirth. She is the angel to call upon to assist in easy childbirth. She won’t be available when you’re in labor.”

“Why?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know. I talked to her myself when I got curious. She said she wouldn’t not be with Dean Winchester during his second birth, but will be for the third. Without her mean that you will not have an easy delivery like your one with Jo was.”

“My delivery with Jo was easy?” Dean was wide eyed and shocked.

“Yes, you had in in a matter of minutes.” Sam nodded as he tapped away on his computer.

“Cas, it says here that Anahita is the angel of Fertility, and Armisael is the angel of childbirth, but there is one more angel; Lailah, the angel of Conception. Wouldn’t she have to be when it happened.” Sam wondered.

“I knew you would figure that out pretty quick. Yes, Lailah was there that night. She simply just plants the seed and leaves. Not much to tell.”

“Can we meet these angels?” Sam asked.

“They are very busy. Babies are being made and born every second. I don’t think they would have a lot of time.”

“Well, it’s not like they are dangerous. This is just destiny.” Sam said noticing that Dean hadn’t said anything in a little while. He looked over at his big brother and saw that Dean was staring over into space. He still had a shocked look on his face. Sam stood up and walked over to Dean. “Come on, Dean. I know it’s a lot to take in, but I think you should lay down.”

Dean shook his head. “I will in a second. Cas, why didn’t I grow any baby bump or baby weight with Jo?”

“You need too. The whole pregnancy, labor and delivery lasted no longer than 10 hours.”

“So you’re saying that I will develop…”

“A swell. In 7 weeks you should look like you’re carrying twins.”

Dean gripped Sam’s arm. “Look like I’m carrying twins?”

“Yes.”

“Why so much bigger?”

“Because you are.”

“I am what?”

“Carrying twins.”

Right after those words left Cas’s mouth Dean’s leg gave out. Sam caught him right in time before he hit his head on the ground. Sam dragged him into his room and laid him on his bed before walking back to where Cas was now sitting and playing with Jo. Sam had never seen Cas be this happy.

“Cas, what’s up with you? You are in love with Jo. Ever since Dean let you hold her after she was born you have been obsessed.” Sam smirked.

“She is adorable. She looks a lot like Dean. I’m glad her named her after the Harvelles. They were good people. Very good hunters.” Cas smiled. “Are you and Dean going to hunt anymore?”

“I don’t think Dean is. I think he doesn’t want to be like Dad.” Sam smiled as Kevin walked into the room.

“Why is Dean passed out on his bed? I thought I heard him a few hours ago.”

“You did, he just found out that he is not only pregnant again, but with twins.”

“Let me guess, Angels.”

Cas nodded. “Kevin understands.”

Sam and Kevin both laughed. “No, I just heard the whole thing. I saw Dean faint like a girl. I just wanted to hear from you guys.”

Cas rose to his feet. “Can I talk with you, Sam?”

“Sure, Cas.” Sam looked over to Kevin. “You wanna watch Jo for a little while, Kev?”

“Sure.” Kev lifted Jo into his arms out of Cas’s grasp. Cas walked into the kitchen and Sam followed. Sam propped against the doorway like Dean had done moments ago. He watched as Kevin walked around the main room smiling and talking to Jo. He turned to Cas and he had a serious look on his face.

“Sam, do you notice anything strange about Jo?”

Sam stared at Cas for a moment. “I don’t think so. What do you mean by strange?”

“Joanna looks like Dean. Same green eyes, freckles, dirty blonde hair, same smile.”

“Yeah, she is like mini Dean. She lights up when she’s with Dean. Dean lights up when he’s with her. What are you trying to—“ Sam had a moment of realization. “Cas…what did you do?”

“That is not of import.”

“Cas. Jo lights up when she is with you. You are a ray of sunshine around her. Now that I think of it, she does that same squinty eyed, cocked head of confused thing. She loves to help like you, even if she can’t or makes things worse.” Cas dropped his head to his chest. “Dean wasn’t supposed to have Jo or these twins or that one in the future. You did that.”

Cas sighed. “No, Dean was supposed to have Jo. He was just supposed to fall in love a year later with his true love. A man.”

“Who?”

“Me.” Cas stared at Sam. “When that year came up, I came to Jo’s birthday. Dean still thought you me as his best friend, his angel partner.”

“You need to tell him how you are feeling towards him.”

“I can’t, Dean just doesn’t love me.” Cas walked further into the kitchen. “I’m just his best friend. He loves me like brother.”

Sam stomped over to Cas and put both his hands on Cas’s shoulders. “Cas, you don’t understand how busy Dean has been for the past year. Jo has been his priority number one. I’m in charge with getting an education to get a higher paying job. Kevin finishes high school. Dean has serious tunnel vision right now. Jo is probably the only thing he is thinking about. You have to tell him.”

Cas nodded, but then shook his head. “Sam…I can’t…I’m…”

“When Dean wakes up you are going have to talk to him. I’m going to go out and grab some lunch for all of us.” Sam said walking out of the main room. Cas heard the main door open and then close.

He crossed the main room and down the hall and stood in the doorway of Dean’s room. Dean was still unconscious. There was one open chair in Dean’s room. He sat there. He watched over Dean like he’d always had.

Kevin walked past Dean’s room with Jo on his hip. He walked down into his room. “Now, Jo, your Daddy and Uncle Cas are best friends. Uncle Cas loves your Daddy but your Daddy doesn’t’ know it yet. Uncle Cas should be your Papa.”

Jo squealed.

“Yeah, exciting. Now, you’re going to be a big sister soon. Daddy’s gonna have twins. You might have two brothers, two sisters, or one brother and one sister. You’re going to have one hell of a childhood. Your Dad being your mom and your Uncle that should be your Dad but really would be called your Papa, because that the gay things. Then there the whole Cas isn’t Dean’s brother but he is an uncle or should be Papa. Yes, I’m an Uncle and I’m not Dean’s brother. I’m like family. They have helped me. Then there’s Uncle Sammy. He is a giant moose. Remember that. Whenever he is chasing you ran in zig zags. He will just fall over the place and it will be awesome.”

Jo squealed and played with Kevin’s shirt. He heard movement and noise coming from Dean’s room so he plopped Jo in her playpin in her room for moment and walked to the room and sat along the wall just to listen.

“Don’t do that Cas.”

“I need to talk to you, Dean.”

“So you decided to watch me sleep until I woke up?”

“It is rather important.”

“Ok, it everything ok?” Dean asked sounding calm.

“Yes, everything is as should be.”

“Then what’s going on?”

Cas took a deep breath. “I am an Angel, I have never felt this emotion before. “

“How are you feeling?” Dean was confused.

“Nervous.”

“Come on, man. You know you can tell me anything.”

“I know, it’s just...”

“Just say it, Cas.” Dean sighed.

“I love you.” Cas blurted out. Dean was wide eyed and shocked again. “I love you, Dean Winchester, more than anything. I have for a long time now.”

“How long?”

“Since Sam let Lucifer out of the cage, maybe earlier.”

There was a long silence. Kevin turned to look down the hall when he saw that Jo had gotten out of the play pin. He had forgotten to lock it so she could easily get out on her own. She started trotting over to Kevin when she tripped over her foot and hit the thrush hole of Sam’s room doorway. She let out blood curdling cry.

Kevin was paralyzed in fear. Jo got hurt on his watch.

“Jo?” Dean was out of his room in heartbeat. He dashed over to his daughter and plopped onto the ground and lifted her into his arms. Her forehead was bleeding right above her right eyebrow and she had a busted lip. Dean pressed her up against his chest tightly and Jo cried in the crook of his neck. Dean bounced his gently and rubbed her back soothingly. “Shhhh, Shhh, It’s ok, darling. Daddy’s here. You’re ok.”

Dean slowly rose to his feet and walked into the bathroom and grabbed some tissues. He pulled Jo away from his chest but she still had hold of his shirt. She looked up at him, still whimpering. He wiped away the blood on her forehead and on her lip. The cut on her forehead was already starting to bruise and her lip had a slight pinkish tint to it. “Ok, darlin’, it’s naptime.”

Dean walked in her nursery and sat in the rocking chair and hummed Traveling River Side Blues By Zeppelin. It always knocked her right out. Dean walked out of the room and cracked the door. Kevin and Cas had moved to the main room and Sam had come back with food.

“Kevin, you got some explaining to do.” Dean said almost fuming.

Sam was confused. Cas was silent. Kevin tried to make him smaller. “What’s going on here, Dean?” Sam asked handing Dean a burger and a soda.

Dean set the food and drink aside. “How could you leave Jo alone where she could get hurt? Hell, she did get hurt.” Dean grabbed the collar of Kevin’s shirt and pulled him to his feet.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I thought I locked the play pin, but I guess I didn’t.” Kevin panicked.

Dean looked over at Cas and Sam. “You guess you didn’t.” Dean smirked. “You just plopped Jo into her play pin just so you could hear me and Cas talking?” Dean spat out.

“I’m sorry, I was curious.”

Dean smirked sarcastically. “Yeah, that’s the problem. You were curious, and now my daughter has a gash in her forehead and a busted lip.”

“I’m sorry, Dean. I take full responsibility for my actions. There are no excuses for what I did. I’m sorry.” Kevin said close to sobbing. An angry Dean Winchester was a terrifying sight.

“You’re damn right you should be sorry. Give me one good reason is should give you a gash in your head and busted lip just like my daughter.”

Sam wasn’t going to get in the middle of this fight this time because Jo did get hurt. While Dean yelled and threatened Kevin Cas explained what he saw go down. Frankly, Sam was angry at Kevin too. That’s Sam’s niece.

“Come on, please, Dean, don’t hurt me. I won’t do that again.”

Dean laughed. “You’re damn right you won’t. Come with me.” Dean pulled Kevin down to the library. Sam and Cas followed but not before Sam grabbed the baby monitor and hooked it to his hip. They stopped about two doors down before hearing Kevin’s screams of pain. He begged for Dean to stop but his screams lasted for 10 more minutes.

Dean walked out of the library shaking off the pain in his hand. Sam handed him the baby monitor and Dean went to his food, which didn’t stay in his stomach long, stupid morning sickness.

Sam and Cas crept into the library to see Kevin curled in a ball on the floor with his jeans and boxers at his ankles. Kevin wasn’t facing them. He was giving Sam and Cas a full moon. That’s where the saw the bright pink imprint going right across Kevin’s ass. Dean had giving Kevin a spanking as his punishment. Sam held in his laughter until he was upstairs in the main room again. Cas had a smile on his face. He was finally starting to understand the Winchesters sense of humor. “You gave Kevin a spanking.” Sam laughed.

“You feel pity him, Sam. You know how my spankings are. You of all people should know, I gave you enough of them, right?”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Sam rubbed his ass as a phantom stink of past memories of Dean’s punishments went through Sam’s had. “Just why did you choose to spank him. He’s in high school. Isn’t that a little old for that?”

“How old were you when Dad spanked you last? Or I did?”

Sam thought for a moment. “Dad barely ever punished me. He wasn’t here longer enough. You on the other hand, I’d say… Junior year.”

“Why?”

“I wrecked the Impala…”

“Because…”

“I wanted to go to Comic Con.”

“How’s you wreck?”

“I ran into the garage.”

“Who was in the garage?”

“You.” Sam couldn’t have looked any smaller.

Cas had a huge smile on his face. Dean has been like a father to Sam his whole life. Dean turned to look at Cas. “Cas, life lesson, just because Sam has big puppy dog eyes doesn’t mean he’s off the hook.”

Sam laughed. “How many times do I have to say sorry about that?”

Dean smiled. “Sammy, I forgave you the moment you stopped crying over that spankin.”

Sam laughed and took a bite of his burger. Den was halfway done with his burger when Kevin emerged from the library. He pants were back on but he was looking directly at the ground and limping slightly. “Come and eat, Kev.” Dean said with a mouth full of food.

“No thanks.” Kevin pouted.

“Aw, Kevin. There’s no need to pout.” Dean smirked.

“I’m going to my room and lay down. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to sit again.” Kevin limped down the hall.

“I call that a lesson learned.”

Sam laughed. “Dean, I have to ask, why do you choose spanking?” Cas asked with eyes full of wonder.

“Spanking mess with everyone more in the mind than physically in my opinion. Call it experience but no one ever wants to be slapped on the ass repeated at brute force as a punishment. The human mind will go to the worst case scenario and you torture yourself over it.”

Cas nodded. “That’s very twisted, Dean.”

“Been called worse.”

“Now, going back to Sam’s punished for wrecking the Impala, did you get hurt?”

“Hell yes.” Dean exclaimed. “This dude right here hit me with my car, breaking my collar bone and shoulder blade. After I whipped his ass, Bobby drove me to the hospital.”

That’s when the baby monitor went off. Dean got up and started walking towards the hallway. “But you learned your lesson didn’t you?”

“Yeah, I did. Just now I’m too scared to drive your car.”

“Good.” Dean walked away. Cas stood and followed Dean. Dean opened the door and saw Jo standing in her crib. “Hey, sweetheart. Did you have a good nap? Do you feel better?” Dean lifted her out of her crib and gently kissed the cut on her forehead. “There, a kiss to make it better.”

Dean turned and saw Cas propped on the door post with a toothy grin. Dean blushed. “We need to finished our conversation.”

“Yeah, I know. We just got—“

“—sidetracked. I know.”

“You wanna talk in my room?”

Cas nodded. “I’d like that.”

Dean started walking out of the nursery. “But one thing.”

“What?”

“Could you hold Jo for a moment.”

“Sure.” Cas said and he scooped Jo up and Dean rushed to the bathroom and shut the door. Cas walked into Dean’s room and waited. After a few minutes Dean walked in and shut the door.

“Sorry, that burger wasn’t so good coming up.”

“I’m sorry they are doing that to you.”

“It’s fine.” Dean half smiled and sat on the bed Indian style like Cas was. Cas handed Jo to Dean and Dean sat her in his lap.

“Do you feel the same way?”

“Yeah, I have for a long time.” Dean smiled.

“How long?”

“November 1st, 2008.”

“That was the night—“

“The rising of Samhain. It was the day after Sam sent him back to Hell. We were sitting on that park bench. You had told me that you were routing for me to pick the right thing. You even said I did, even though the seal had broken. We still saved over a thousand people.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because I didn’t know if you felt the same way.” Dean blushed. Even Cas blushed a little bit.

                                                                                ***


	3. Chapter 3

**_WEEK 3 (3 MONTHS)_ **

Sam sat at the kitchen table reading some lore for Garth. Cas fed Jo her morning mush and Kevin reading a book for his English class. Dean walked slowly into the kitchen sporting major bed head.

Sam looked up and smiled at Dean. “How ya feeling, Dean?” Dean just rolled his eyes and grabbed a glass from the cabinet and the orange juice from the fridge. Sam noticed Dean was wearing sweatpants and not his jeans. “Hey, Dean, why are you wearing sweats?”

“Shut up, bitch.”

“Dean, not in front of Jo.” Sam smirked.

“I found an old bottle in a box of Bobby’s. I’d think you like it. It’s a bottle of Fuck you.” Dean snapped sitting down in the chair beside Jo’s high chair.

“Classy.” Sam mumbled.

Dean looked over at Cas. “No, Dean.”

“Please, Cas.” Dean begged.

“Dean, I’m feeding Jo her breakfast.”

“Please?” Dean repeated.

“What is Dean begging you to do, Cas?” Sam asked.

“It’s nothing.” Cas said giving Jo the last bite of her breakfast then lifting her out of the highchair. Dean took Jo out of Cas’s grasp and gently wiped her face and hands then walked out of the kitchen. Cas sighed and looked back at Sam.

“Don’t look at me like that. It’s not my fault that this week his mood swings are all over the place.” Sam smiled. “So what was that? Why is Dean in sweats and what did he want you to do?”

Cas sighed. “Dean thinks I give him a good back massage.”

“And the sweats?”

“He’s gotten to big for his jeans.”

“Too big?” Kevin asked.

“Yes, since Dean is progressing slower than he did with Jo he will grow a baby bump.”

“This is awesome.” Kevin gave a toothy grin.

“I would be careful, Kev. You’re already skating on thin ice with Dean. He’s still pissed that you hurt Jo last week. Mocking Dean’s weight gain will probably be the death of you.” Sam said with a serious face. In fact, he was still a little mad at Kevin for letting Jo get hurt on his watch.

“I know, I know. Believe me, I know. His hand print is still on my ass, but instead of red it’s a purple bruise and it hurt to sit down.” Kevin stood up.

“Ok, don’t get you panties in a twist. Go and online school it up.” Sam pointed out of the kitchen.

Kevin rolled his eyes. “Yes, Mom.”

Sam smirked and looked at Cas. “You should go talk to Dean. Give him that massage.”

“Bite me, Sam Winchester.”

Sam raised his hand in surrender. “It’s just a suggestion.”

Cas walked out of the kitchen and across the main room and to Jo’s nursery/ playroom, where he stood in the doorway. Dean was sitting with his back facing the door on the ground with four stuffed animals in his lap. Jo was walking towards Dean and the sat in Dean’s lap and Dean moved the animals into her lap. “Alright, do you have everyone you need?”

“Yeah!” Jo exclaimed.

“Ok, Uncle Sammy was five years old. He thought he could fly. He dressed up as Batman. I was nine and I dressed up as Superman. So, we climbed up onto the shed. I jumped first and flew pretty far and landed on my feet on the ground. Uncle Sammy, he couldn’t fly.”

Jo gasped.

“He landed on his arm and broke it. I drove him to hospital on the handle bars of my bike. That’s why I am always Batman and Uncle Sammy will always be Robin.”

Cas smiled. Jo had enough of story time so she got out of Dean’s lap and ran over to her growing stuffed animal pile and grabbed some and walked back over to Dean and plopped them in his lap. Dean laughed. “Remind me to avoid your puppy dog eyes, Missy. You don’t need any more stuffed animals.”

Cas shifted his weight to his other hip and it was just enough movement to make Jo looked at Cas and dart over to him. Dean whips around the moment Cas scoops the small girl into his arms.

Dean moved the stuffed animals and rose to his feet. “How much did you hear of that?” He said rubbing the back of his neck.

“All of it.”

“You probably think I’m being—“

“An Amazing father? That is what you are being.” Cas smiled. Dean blushed.

“No, I’m being a dork.”

“Is your definition of a dork, a man who can walk shamelessly into a store and buy feminine toys, clothes, shoes, and hair care products or walk around a mall with a pink and purple diaper bag and a pink stroller? Or is your definition of a dork, a man who can tell stories to his daughter about his and his little brothers child who while his daughter stacks stuffed animals in his lap? If that’s your definition of a dork, then you are right. You are a dork.” Cas smiled.

Dean walked over to Cas and cupped his jaw and gently kissed Cas. He pulled away and smiled. “This is why I love you, Cas.”

Cas opened his mouth to say something but Jo interrupted with a high pitch squeal. Dean laughed.

“Aw, Jo, sweetie, were you getting jealous that you weren’t getting all the attention?” Cas laughed and handed her off to Dean.

“Come on, let’s go see if Daddy can keep down his breakfast.” He didn’t.

*&^%$#@#$%^&*&^%$#@#$%^&*

**_WEEK 6 (6 MONTHS)_ **

“Kill me.” Dean moaned sitting in a chair rubbing his back.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Sam remarked.

Cas walked into the room with a half awake Jo in his arms. “Can I punch him?” Dean asked pointing at Sam.

“No.”

Dean gave a serious face. “I swear frick needs to get off me back and frack needs to stay off my bladder.” Dean awkwardly rose to his feet. “I’ll be back.”

“Pee break again?” Sam smirked.

Dean walked to the bathroom holding his back. “One day I will let him punch, Sam.” Cas remarked.

“How is Jo doing?”

“Her fever hasn’t gone down, but it’s just a low grade one. _100.4_ , I’m not too worried about it. My guess is a cold.”

“That’s my best guess too. She’s stuffy, sneezing, coughing, running nose.”

Cas nodded. “I sent Kevin out to get a humidifier and some baby cold medicine.”

“Are you keeping her away from Dean?” Sam asked.

“Yes, she hates it. Dean does too.”

“Well, the last thing we need is a sick Dean and we can’t give him any medicine for it.”

“Do you want to try to get her to sleep? I have tried for 20 minutes an nothing.”

Sam nodded and stretched his arms out to his niece. Cas handed her off and Sam sat back in his rolling chair and rocked side to side for a few minutes rubbing her back and hummed _Hey Jude by: The Beatles_.

Dean walked back into the room and looked sadly at his daughter. “How is she feeling?”

“She’s trying so hard to stay awake.”

“Sam humming Hey Jude?”

Cas nodded. “That knocks any Winchester on.” Dean smiled as he saw that even while humming Sam had closed his eyes and his head was drooping.

Cas and Dean watched as Jo and Sam fell asleep in that chair. Cas ended up lifting Jo out of the giant Winchesters lap without waking her. Dean sat down beside him and read some book for a while.

Kevin walked down the stair well and straight to Jo’s nursery and set up the machine. Dean got up and walked into the kitchen. He was making himself a BLT when Kevin walked in. “Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I talk to you in private?”

“Yeah, sure.” Dean turned and sat on the kitchen table. Kevin followed and sat down across from him. “What do you wanna talk about? Sorry, but I am going to eat.”

“You’re fine, you need to eat.”

“What are you trying to say?” Dean said with serious in his tone.

“I mean, food give you energy and you’re going to have twin in 3 weeks or so, I didn’t mean to—“

“Kevin, I’m just messing with you. I knew what you meant.” Dean smiled taking a bite of his sandwich.

“Um, I just wanted to tell you that I’m so sorry about what happened to Jo. I swear I thought I locked the play pin. I regret ever taking my eyes off of her. I know you don’t trust me around her. I don’t trust myself around her either. I understand if you won’t ever let me babysit her ever again. I did deserve the serious beat down I got, even if it was humiliating.”

Dean nodded. “So…what are you trying to say?”

“I’m trying to say that I’m extremely sorry. Your punishment doesn’t even amount to how much I beat myself up every day for what I did.” Kevin was almost in tears. “If you don’t trust me around Jo, I will leave. I’ll be out of your hair.”

“What do you want me to say, Kev?” Dean asked. “It’s not my choice whether your stay or go.”

“Then, I’ll get out of yours, Cas’s, and Sam’s hair.”

Dean stood up and pulled Kevin to his feet. “Kevin, if I wanted you out of the bunker I would have told you the moment you let Joanna get hurt. You are family. I will never want you to leave. Yeah, Jo got banged up. She’s better. Yeah, I was angry when it happened, but I’m not anymore. Don’t beat yourself up for something like that. Like I did with Sam, I forgave you the moment you stopped crying.”

Kevin wiped his eyes and smiled. “Thank you, Dean.”

“I don’t want to hear you say that you are leaving for good. You hear me. If I do, I’ll put a bullet in your knee.”

Kevin smirked. “Thanks again, Dean. I won’t. Trust me.”

“Ok, enough with the chick flick moment. I have enough of that with Cas and Sam.” Dean smiled and hugged Kevin then walked out of the kitchen.

Kevin smirked and cleaned up Dean’s mess.

                                                                                ***


	4. Chapter 4

**_WEEK 9 (9 MONTHS)_ **

Dean sat on the ground Indian style. Cas sat on his knees right behind him. Cas massaged Dean’s lower back. “How are you feeling, Dean?”

“Just peachy. They have been stuck at 10 minutes part for a while now.” Dean moaned.

“Just keep your mind off the contractions. Just relax for a bit. Your water hasn’t broke so all we can do is wait.”

He nodded. Jo had woke up extremely early. She was not going to go back to bed. He rubbed Dean’s swollen middle gently. “Ba-by?”

Dean smiled. “Yes, sweetie. There is a baby in here. There’s actually two.” Dean said as he was hit with a surprise contraction. It took his breath away and scared Jo.

Cas stood up and ran over to Jo. He scooped her up. “Dean I think it’s time to take Jo to hang out with Sam or Kevin.”

Dean was sitting Indian style but with his hands planted on the ground and eyes closed. He waved Cas away. “I need Sam, take her to Kevin.”

Cas walked into Kevin’s room where he was passed out asleep. Cas patted Kevin’s shoulder, Kevin’s eyes fluttered open. “Wha? Cas?” Kevin looked at the clock. “It’s 4:45 in the morning.”

“Yes, I do know what time it is. Dean has been in labor since shortly after you went to bed. The contraction are getting closer together and they are too painful for Jo to be around Dean. Could try to get Jo to go to sleep or keep her busy, take her out somewhere.”

“But I have school.”

“Not today. Dean’s going to have the babies today.” Cas said handing Kevin Jo.

Kevin nodded. “I’ll see if I can get her to sleep a little longer. If not, her and I will go out to breakfast and go shopping for the last minute baby supplies.”

“That would be great. I need to get Sam and go back to Dean.” Kevin waved him away and Cas walked down the hall to Sam’s room. Sam was dead asleep sprawled out on his bed. “Sam.”

Sam just rolled over onto his side. “Sam? It’s time to get up.”

Sam moaned.

“Sam, Dean needs you.”

Sam slowly sat up and blinked awake before looking at a clock. “Why does Dean need me at 4:53 in the morning?”

“Dean’s been in labor since Kevin went to bed last night.”

Sam was confused. “Kevin went to bed early because we forced him too, because the SAT’s were not today but tomorrow.” Sam blinked. “I was with y’all until 1 last night.”

“We didn’t figure out they were contraction until they got painful which was 1:30.”

“Great.”

“I know, the twins are ready to be born.”

“No, Dean’s gonna be in more pain than last time.” Sam grunted.

&^%$#@#&*&#@#*(#@

“Oh God, not again!” Dean yelled as he gripped the side of the main table. Cas was standing behind him rubbing his lower back. Sam was sitting on the table.

“It’s ok, just breathe. You’re doing great.” Sam encouraged.

“If I’m doing so great, how about you take over from here?!” Dean snapped whipped his head up to look at Sam.

“Just breathe, Dean.” Sam repeated.

“SHUT UP!” Dean moaned. “Cas, call up that angel of easy childbirth and get her ass down here.”

“I cannot do that, Dean.”

Dean moaned and stood up straight. “We have been at this for hour. The contraction are only getting strong yet my water hasn’t broken yet, so we can’t get this show on the road.”

Dean paced around the table. “Try sitting down. You’re going to need all the energy you can get, Dean.” Sam suggested.

Dean just kept walking. “How far apart are they, Cas?”

“Just about 2 minutes.” Cas held up his watch.

“Great.” Dean smirked as he felt a stream on liquid roll down his leg. It wasn’t as much as it was with Jo, but it was a decent amount. Dean kept his mouth shut because he knew the contractions only intensified.

“You should have another one in about 45 seconds.” Cas remarked.

Dean shook his head as he gripped the side of the table again and yelled out in pain. Sam slid over to Dean and rubbed his back. Sam noticed the wet patch. “Dean, did your water break?”

Dean could only nod. Cas walked over to Dean and began massaging his back again. “It should be much longer, Dean. Some women’s water doesn’t break until they reach active labor.”

“In English, Cas!” Dean snapped.

“Until you have past 6 centimeters or so.”

Dean groaned. He walked over to a chair and sat down. He rubbed his belly. He sat there longer enough to feel the familiar pain of pressure on his pelvis. “Guys, guys, guys. It’s time.”

Cas walked over to Dean who was struggling to his feet. “Dean, go to where you feel comfortable. Like a bed.”

Dean shook his head while Cas started to walk towards Dean’s bedroom. Sam stood his ground. Dean walked over to the table and striped off his pants and boxers and just began to push. Sam went into action and Cas just stood in place across the room.

“Dean? What are you doing? It’s tradition to deliver a baby in a bed.”

“That’s not how Jo was born, Cas.” Sam replied rubbed Dean’s back with one and and let Dean squeeze the shit out his other.

Cas hurried over to Dean. That’s when Dean turned around and took a few steps away from the table and dropped to his hands and knees and pushed. Sam went and grabbed a blanket, towel and things to cut the cord. Dean gripped Cas’s hand and yelled. “Good, good, Dean. Keep going.”

Sam walked over to the two men on the ground. “Ok, Dean, I’m here.”

Dean nodded and slowly rose to his feet. “Good, get me to a damn bed. These floors are about as comfortable as they look.”

Cas helped Dean to his bed and Dean just sat down. “Sam?” Dean moaned.

“Yeah, Dean?”

“Can I talk to Cas, in private? I’ll yell for you if we need you.”

Sam nodded and shut the door behind him. Cas looked confusedly at Dean. “What did you want to talk about that was so important to shut Sam out while you are mid-delivery?”

“I can’t do this, Cas. I thought I could, but I can’t. Yeah, I have Joanna, but she was a surprise. I never complain about her sleeping habits, or waking up in the middle of the night to fed or change her. I didn’t say anything about her crying fits or her teething period. I didn’t complain because that was the last thing we needed. After finding out about this pregnancy I thought I could because I had Kevin, Sam, and the love of my life to help me. I don’t know what the hell I’m doing.” Dean almost sobbed before a contraction ripped through this forcing him to push.

“Don’t say that, Dean. You are a great father. You are pushing yourself to hard with Jo. Kevin, Sam and I are here to help you. I love you, so does Sam and Kevin. We will be with you every step of the way with the twins and with Jo. We just need you to let us—“

Dean yelled throwing his head back. “Get them out of me!”

Sam was standing outside the door when he saw a person walk into Jo’s nursery, who wasn’t Kevin. Sam wide eyed and curious walked slowly to the nursery. He was up against the wall before a woman walked out of the nursery holding two stuffed animals Sam had never seen before. They were brand new. “Sam Winchester?”

“Who are you? How did you get in here?”

“My name is Armisael. I am an Angel.”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, you’re the angel of childbirth, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Why are you here? Castiel told me and Dean that you weren’t going to be here when Dean gives birth.”

“I wasn’t supposed to be.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I can’t stand by any longer. The Angels are testing Dean Winchester. Seeing how much he can take before he breaks.”

“Dean is already broken. Why break him more?”

“Dean is far from broken. These two babies Dean is supposed to have 15 hours from now. He’s fully dilated right now and in a normal pregnancy one of the babies would already be born.”

“Then do something.” Sam snapped.

“That’s why I found you.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“I can make myself invisible to humans, but Castiel is not human. I need you to get him to leave for a little while. He cannot know of my presence.”

“How long do you need?”

“Just a few hours at most.”

Sam nodded. “Give me a second.” Sam opened Dean’s bedroom door and Dean was curled in a bed on his side biting into a pillow. Cas was at Dean’s feet. “Cas, I need to speak to you for a moment.”

“I will be just a minutes, Samuel.”

Sam nodded and quickly did something he’d might regret. Sam heard Cas mumble some words to Dean and walked out. “Cas, I just wanted to say I’m sorry, but I have to do this.”

“Do what?” Cas said as Sam slammed his hand down onto the Angel banishing sigil he painted in his own blood on the wall.

Sam walked inside and Dean was freaking out. “Sam! Where’s Cas? Things are really speeding up!”

“He had an emergency up in Heaven, I’m sorry.”

“Great!” Dean panted. “SONVABITCH!”

“You’re doing great. Just do what your body tells you.”

Dean pushed as hard as he could. “FUCKK!”

&^%$#@!@#$%^&*()(*&^%$#

**_2 HOURS LATER…_ **

“One more push Dean.”

“You said that last time.”

“Well, give me another push.”

“FUCKKK!” Dean yelled and let out all the lung in his lungs as the second of the two twins slid out.

“She’s out.”

“She?”

“Yep, it’s a girl.”

Sam wrapped the girl in a towel and cut the cord. “You wanna hold her before I clean her up.”

Dean nodded and Sam got up.

“I’m gonna go get a damp rag for you.”

“Sam?” Dean voiced.

“Yeah?”

“I have 2 daughters and a son.” Dean was wide eyed.

“Yeah, you do.” Sam smiled and walked out of the room. He came back a few moments later with Dean asleep with both the tiny infants in his arms. Sam smirked and lifted the small baby boy into his arms and walked into the new nursery for the twins and changed him into a diaper and clothes and set him into the crib and walked back and grabbed the baby girl and did the same to her. Sam stood where he could see both the newborns and smiled. “When your Daddy wakes up will talk about names.”

He turned on the baby monitor and cracked the door before walking into Dean’s room and wrapped him up so he wasn’t full frontal anymore. Sam walked into the main room to find Cas sitting at the table reading one of the lore book. “The twins are born. One boy, one girl. Dean conked out before he could even name them. All of them are asleep.”

Cas didn’t even acknowledge Sam. Sam sighed.

“Cas, I’m sorry, I blew you away right as Dean needed you, but I did it to help him.”

Cas just kept staring at the book. Sam knew he was actually reading, just ignoring Sam.

“Is Kevin home?”

Cas stood up and walked into the kitchen. Sam didn’t follow. What was the point?”

He sat down at the table a tapped away on his laptop until Kevin and Jo came back. Kevin walked down the stairs with a few plastic bags in one arm and Jo in the other with the diaper bag over his shoulder. Cas walked in. “Hello, Kevin. Hello, Joanna.” Cas smiled taking Jo from Kevin.

“She needs a change.” Kevin said.

Cas nodded and walked straight past Sam without so much of a glance. “Cas…”

Kevin stared at Sam. “What’s up with you?”

“Nothing.” Sam muttered and walked into the kitchen and opened the alcohol cabinet only to find that in was completely empty. “What the Hell?”

“Dean cleared the whole thing out last week. I thought you knew?”

Sam shook his head. “That’s just great.”

                                                                                ***


	5. Chapter 5

Dean walked into the bunker with his son strapped to his back and his youngest daughter strapped to his chest. Jo was wrapped his legs as he walked down the steps and into the main room. It had been 2 months since The twins, Henry Jonathan and Jessica Cassie, were born. Dean set the twins in their carriers. Jo impatiently begged for Dean. “Daddy! Up! Up! UP!”

“Joanna, honey, Daddy has to get lunch ready for you and your brother and sister. Go find Papa.”

“Up! Up! Up!” Jo squealed and raised her arms above her head towards Dean.

Dean sighed and lifted Jo into his arms. “Come on, Jo-Jo, let’s go find Papa.”

Dean walked into the library and saw both Sam and Cas in there. “Cas, how many times do I have to say I’m sorry. I had to do what I did. You have to understand that. Please, talk to me.”

Cas didn’t even look at Sam. He lifted his head from his book and spotted Dean and Jo. He smiled. “Hello Dean, Jo-Jo. I didn’t hear you get back.” Cas rose to his feet and walked over to the man and his daughter.

“I need to fix the kids lunch and Jo is being a attention seeker.”

Cas lifted the toddler into his arms. “Hey there, baby girl.”

Dean and Cas walked into the main room. Cas sat at the main table playing with JO and watching the twins. It was 20 minutes before Dean came back with five sandwiches, one was a Peanut Butter and Jelly cut up into small pieces and the other four were Ham, cheese, lettuce. Dean also had to bottle of formula.

Dean walked out o the room and grabbed Kevin from his online schooling for lunch. “Sam, soups on!”

Sam trudged into main room. He plopped into a chair. Dean was starting to notice the tense air between Cas and Sam, but had no clue why.

“Alright, Sam, Castiel. What had been going on between you two? I have been biting my tongue for 2 months now. Cas, why are you mad at Sam? Sam, why should Cas been mad at you?”

Cas stared at Dean, not even trying to look at Sam. “You know the day that Henry and Jessica were born?”

“Of course. I was there.”

“If you couldn’t tell, I wasn’t.”

Dean was confused. “You weren’t?”

“It’s ok, you were in loads of pain. Your brother banished me back to Heaven.”

Dean stared at Sam. “Is that true?”

Sam couldn’t make himself small enough. Sam nodded. “I have a good reason though.”

“And that reason is?” Sam closed his mouth. “Seriously, Sam. What could have been so important that you blow my boyfriend to OZ?”

“You were in pain. I had a way to fix that, but Cas couldn’t know. He still can’t know.”

“When can Cas know, Sam?” Dean said getting angry.

Sam looked down at the ground. “Never.”

Cas got up and walked away. Dean stood up. “Cas?” He just kept walking. Dean glared at Sam. “You feed the twins and watch Jo eat.”

Dean ran towards Cas. He had just entered his and Dean’s room. “Cas?”

“I can’t stay here anymore.”

“What makes you say that?” Dean stood in the doorway.

“It’s apparent that Sam doesn’t want me in the picture.”

“That’s not true.”

“It is, Dean. I told you I was going to be there for you when you had the twins. I wasn’t going to leave you.”

“Cas, right you left my labor progressed instantly.”

“Are you siding with Sam?!” Cas yelled.

“NO, I’m siding with myself! All I even know if that I’m in white hot pain when you were beside me then Sam pulls you away and you disappeared. Seconds later it felt like someone had placed their hands on my stomach and instantly sped up the labor and 2 hours Jessica slid out of me. I remember Sam putting Jess and Henry in my arms then nothing. I woke up with my abs back and You and Kevin feeding the twins and Jo. Sam showed up minutes later with breakfast but you wouldn’t speak to Sam. That’s all I know.”

“I can’t stay here, until Sam tells us why he did it. Dean, you, me, the twins, and Jo, we could find a home in a neighborhood with other people. They could go to school, live a normal life. Sam and Kevin could stay here.”

“Cas…You—You can’t make me choose between you and my brother. I can’t do that. You can’t make me.”

“Well, I’m still leaving, Dean, with or without you.”

Dean nodded. “Well, don’t expect to be welcomed with opened arms when you come back.”

“Dean…don’t say th—“

“No, Cas. I’m not getting involved in this. When you and Sam pull your head out of your asses we will talk. I have three children now; they are the most important thing in my life, not some petty fight between something that I could care less about. It shouldn’t matter what Sam did. He did it to help me. He would die for me, just I would for him. You pulled me out of Hell. That’s the most anyone has ever done for me. I’m glad you weren’t there to see the twins being born because that wasn’t a pretty side of me. It ugly and I didn’t even want Sam there. Quit with all the anger and just forgive each other. You’d just be help yourself.” Dean walked out of the room and into the main room. Cas followed.

“Jo ate all of her lunch so I let her play. Henry finished his bottle like a pro, but Jessica is still working on hers.” Dean took Jessica from Sam and her in his arms with the bottle. “Sam, Cas, follow me.”

They were confused but followed. Dean led them to the demon file room. Dean one-handedly opened this secret door. He propped the door against his back and stared at Sam and Cas.

“Come on, get in there. I have something I want to show you.”

They both walked inside and Dean shut the door on them; trapping them inside. “Cas don’t think about flying away. I have angel sigils marked all of the room.”

“You can’t do this, Dean.” Sam yelled.

“Y’all aren’t leaving this room until y’all are on good terms.” Dean said through the door and walking away. “See y’all in a few hours.”

“I’m sorry, Jessie, you’re Uncles are dumbasses.” Dean said as she finished her bottle and Dean began to burp her.

She answered by giving a satisfying belch. Dean smiled. He walked into main room and grabbed Henry and began to walk to their nursery to put them down for a nap.

Once they were down Dean spent the day playing with Jo and talking with Kevin about the ordeal.

After a couple hours; after the twins and Jo were fed and put to bed Dean decided to try to talk to Sam and Cas. He was about to opened the door to the secret room when he heard the conversation between the two man. He didn’t know if it was a good or bad thing.

                                                                                ***


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of things repeated throughout this chapter but it's different people talking to one other learning the same thing at different times...

Dean stood by the door listening. Sam and Cas weren’t fighting. They were just talking.

“No, Cas, it’s been I’d say years since I got laid. I don’t have time to romance.”

“You’ve had a lot of time lately.”

“Well, ever since you and Dean got back from purgatory. WE decided to not close the gates of Hell, stopped you from shutting the Gates of Heaven and killed Metatron, I just haven’t had time.”

“Haven’t had the time or don’t want to?” There was a pause. Cas spoke up again. “Is it because whoever you begin to love and be intimate with die or leave you?”

“Neither. I mean yes, that does play a role, but right now, Jo, Henry, and Jessie are my main priority and they will always be first in my life. I have to be there for Dean. I have to be right there. Whenever he needs someone to watch the kids; I’m there. No questions asked. I’m there.”

“That’s what me and Kevin are here for. We can help—“

“You don’t understand. Dean risks his life for me time and time again. Anahita was supposed to hit me with Jo; not Dean. She told me that it was just supposed to be a Winchester, not only Dean. Dean went through the pains of childbirth twice because you could let anything hurt me.”

“We, I hear differently. They say that before God left he already had a plan for how the world would turn out, even after Armageddon. It has been said that Dean Winchester will be the man who starts a new race.”

“What kind of race is that?”

“A carrier.”

“A carrier?”

“Yes, where men can carry and deliver babies.”

“So shouldn’t Dean have more than four kids? You have to factor in that two out of the three we have are girls.”

“Yes, the girls have the carrier gene as well, they will have kids who can have kids no more what the gender is, it’s how the gene spreads. Dean, will, have more than the four kids. Why do you think they are so fast?”

“But they are so painful for Dean.”

“Some of them will be painful, some will be horribly miserable, but other will be almost painless.”

“Almost painless?”

“Well, it can’t be 100% because the baby has to come out.”

“Well, when should he get pregnant again? I mean you and him should be at it every night.” Cas was silent. “Y’all are intimate, aren’t you?”

“No, Dean won’t—he won’t let me—“

“Ok, you don’t need to go into detail, Cas. I get the picture. Dean is the “Sex God”. Wouldn’t he want to fuck you blind?”

“I think Dean doesn’t want to get pregnant again so soon after Henry and Jessie.”

Dean had to stop the conversation. He opened the door and Cas was sitting on the table and Sam was leaning against the door. Sam had a busted lip and Cas had a bruise on his cheekbone.”

“Are y’all friends again, because I can leave and come back in the morning?” Dean said leaning in the door way.

Sam smiled. “Yeah, we’re all good.” He walked out of the room and back to the main room. Cas walked over to Dean.

“I need to speak with you, Dean.”

Dean nodded. “I’m all ears.”

They began to walk back to the main room. “You are supposed to have more than 4 kids.”

Dean was silent.

“You are going to start a new race; a race of men who can carry children.”

“How many am I supposed to have?”

Cas shrugged. “Six? Ten? More? I don’t know.” Dean nodded. “Is that why we haven’t made love?”

“Cas…I can’t—“

Cas stopped Dean in the middle of the hallway. “Yes, you can, Dean. Anahita would have never done this to you if you couldn’t.”

“She wasn’t supposed to. She was trying to get Sammy and I blocked her. I thought she was a witch at the time. I ain’t gonna let anything hurt Sam, and you know that.”

“That’s the whole reason she picked you. You have raised Sam from when you were just 4 years old. John was out on hunts , you were the man of the house taking of Sam. You are a great father.

“But I can’t take care of six to ten or more kids. I can barely take care of three with help from you, Sam and Kevin.”

“I know, I have a plan.”

Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “Yeah, and that is that?”

“I told you before Henry and Jessie that I talked with Anahita. She gave me a list of couples. She told me she would understand when the time comes. Now, I understand.”

“Cas, you’re not making a lick of sense.” Dean said confused.

“There 11 couples on this list plus your name three times. I’m guessing it’s the amount of times you are said to be pregnant.”

“Pregnant 14 times?”

“Technically, only 12 more times.”

“Cas, what was your plan with those couples? Are you saying we plant the baby or babies on these couple front porch, ding dong ditch and leave?”

“Or fake adoption agents? That is what you do, right?”

“That’s really fuckin twisted, Cas.” Dean started walking away.

“Dean…”

“I’m done talking about this, right now.”

“Dean, I don’t want you to have to take care of 12 kids, neither does Anahita.”

“Then why did she choose me?”

“She has her reasons. Why question her when she helped you?”

Dean glared at Cas. “You look those names and give me a reason why every single one of them should get _my_ children.”

Cas nodded. “I will, Dean.”

Dean started walk away again when Cas spoke again. “Dean—“

“I need some space right now, Cas. I can’t breathe. Just need to take all this in, give me some time.”

Cas walked to the main room and watch Dean walk into his room and quietly shut the door. Cas sat down at the table and pulled Sam’s laptop over to him. Sam had gone to bed. Cas didn’t have to sleep, but he like to with Dean. He loved the feeling Dean’s head on his chest and arm wrapped around his waist and their legs tangled together. Tonight he wasn’t going to sleep.

&^%$#@!@#$%^&^%$#@!@#$^&

Dean woke up on his bed with a blanket placed on top of him. He doesn’t remember putting it there. Dean sat up to see a woman sitting in the chair by his desk. There was another woman standing behind the other. The one standing had curly, dark brown, shoulder length hair with a ribbon tied on the side. She was wearing a long white flowing dress that covered her feet on the floor. She had flowers attached the dress at the waist line where she was heavily pregnant. The woman behind her had long wavy blonde hair and a purple that draped the ground just like the first woman’s.

“Who are you?” Dean said hushed yet stern, so he wouldn’t wake up anyone.

The woman in white giggled. “Oh, Dean, you don’t have to worry about waking anyone up, you’re dreaming.”

“Who are you? How do you know who I am?” Dean yelled.

“No need to get so loud, Dean. We are here to help you.” The woman in purple replied.

“I am Anahita and this is Lailah.”

“She is the—

“Yeah, I know who you are. You’re the Angel of Fertility and you’re the Angel and Conception.”

Anahita rose to her feet and walked over to Dean and sat beside him on the bed. “And I know that you are scared about this whole thing.”

Dean looked away from the two angels. “It’s ok to be scared, Dean; giving birth is a scary and painful thing. You would know.” Lailah said.

“Why couldn’t you have picked a different person?” Dean looked at Anahita.

“Because you are special. You are a natural father. You raised Sam like it was nothing when you still a child yourself. You caught my eye when you that young. I have been watching you for years.”

“Well, that’s comforting. The Angel of Fertility watches me.”

“But it is true, Dean. You would make sure Sam had enough food before you ate, even if that meant you had to skip meals or go hungry for a few days. You are perfect for this.”

“So why do you walk around full on pregnant if you want me to have these kids for you?”

“It’s my image. I carry all the babies that everyone will have, just like a woman has the eggs off all her babies plus the over 2 million immature eggs that will just go away with her men—“

“I get the picture. It would be like girls and their periods; also guys and sperm, I get it.” Dean stopped her.

Anahita smiled. She touched Dean’s hand but Dean pulled away. “Let me see your hands.”

Dean hesitated but slowly let Ananhita take his hands. She placed them on his round middle. Dean was shocked when he felt spot where his hands touched heated up slightly. “Whoa.”

“Indeed, I do not carry the actual child, just its soul. I don’t not feel them there. I can only feel when one leaves to be born or if someone touches my belly who is destined to have a child. What you are feeling is the soul of your next child.”

Dean smiled slightly then looked up into the Angels eyes. “But Cas said that I have to give the up to those couples.”

“Yes,” She removed Dean’s hands from her belly, but didn’t let go of them. “I handpicked those people. They either can’t have child, because the mother or father is infertile, or they are homosexual.”

Dean nodded then looked over that the woman, Lailah. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m warning you.”

“About what? It’s gonna happen tonight?” She shook her head. “Then when?”

“When you wake up, it will be Cas waking you up. You two will get intimate and 2 hours later you will start to feel the effects on 2 months pregnancy but amped up. Your labor will be twice as painful as your one with Jo was. Anahita can only take the pin away when you are at your breaking point this time. You are going to be begging to take the pain away but only Ana will know when the time is right.”

“What about the other 11?” Dean asked pleaded for a good answer.

“6 almost painless and 5 like normal labor.”

“How long will I be pregnant?’

“The painless ones will be every day a new month and the normal pain ones will be the hour long ones.” Lailah responded.

“Then why were the twins so painful along with the next one?”

“To train your body.” Ana replied standing up.

“Wait, does this mean I have to bottom?”

Ana and Lailah both smiled and nodded. “I only made you conceive while you topped, Dean, was to get you to understand.” Lailah smirked.

“So I could top Castiel and not get pregnant?”

“Unless you specifically top with Castiel to get away from pregnancy.” Lailah remarked.

“Cas told me that there are 11 couples plus 3 of my names on that list.”

“Yes, your last baby, number 14, will be yours to keep.”

Dean nodded. “This is crazy.”

“I will see you in a few hours, Dean.” Ana smiled as she vanished.

Lailah smiled. “Don’t scared. In the end, you’ll hold a little baby or babies in your arms and help a couple have a child to love and raise and to be a family.”

Dean nodded. “What about Armisael? Sam said he saw her.”

“Yes, she was the one who helped with your delivery of the twins because Anahita couldn’t.” Dean nodded. “I must go.”

She vanished and Dean woke up by big blue eyes in front of his face. Dean smiled and lifted up his head and kissed the man. Cas was stunned. He pulled away and Dean stared into the ocean of blue Cas called eyes. “What was that for?”

“I want you.”

                                                                                ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to have frick frack (SEX SCENE!) YOu know i couldn't just skip over that part, just had to be a tease! Hope you liked this chapter, what did you think?


	7. Chapter 7

Cas smiled and closed the door. “What do you mean you want me?” Cas said hoping for what he had been waiting for. Castiel walked closer to Dean and Dean kissed him harder than Cas was expecting. Dean stared into the dark sky blue eyes and winked.

“You know what I mean…” Dean’s hand pulled Castiel down onto him. Castiel’s hands were soon on Dean’s face as they kissed harder than they probably should have for it to be the third kiss. Fabric fell from Dean’s shoulders going onto the floor.

Castiel’s lips went straight to Dean’s sweet spot; his neck. He sucked and teased Dean making sure he would be marked. Dean was Cas’s man. “You like that, don’t you, Dean?” Castiel moaned sucking on his neck again and kissed it hard. Dean bit his lip making a tiny taste of blood drip in his mouth, nodding to answer Castiel.

Castiel’s head went up; his lips crashing into Dean’s hard enough to hurt. They made out, tongues touching every so offend. Dean’s hands where slowly pulling Cas’s shirt off, making their lips move apart and back together in a second. The shirt was thrown on the ground carelessly. Castiel tipped Dean over kissing him roughly.

Dean went down and sucked on Cas’s collarbone and put his tongue on the tip of Cas’s nipple. Castiel moaned and rubbed his hips on Dean’s. They both had a large budge built up in their pants, tight and hard against each other. Dean’s hands slid into the loop where the belt went through. He slowly undid it taking the belt and throwing it on the ground. He slowly slid Cas’s pants and boxers off all at once with ease.

Dean smirked at his lover and got his own clothes off nearly moaning for Cas. Dean laid across the bed with his legs wide telling Cas he was ready. Castiel got on top of him kissing him lower and lower until he got to the tip of Dean’s throbbing member. Castiel licked the bit of pre-come off his small slit and went lower. “Does it make you want to come, me licking your cock…your pre-come in my mouth, just waiting to be played with?” He cupped Dean’s balls and kissed both, finally making it to his entrance.

Castiel made sure Dean was looking at him and suck his finger into his mouth and licked it nice and wet. He bent over and started to stick his tongue down lower, reaching Dean’s hole. He licked it making Dean moan louder than he thought and finally stuck his finger in. “You like that Dean, you like when I stick my finger wet finger up your tight hole?”

“Cas…” He moaned sitting up a bit and pulling on Cas’s hair. Castiel was soon putting 2 fingers in and then 3. “Fuck- Cas I’m ready!” He yelled back arching.

Cas kissed Dean’s entrance one more time and aligned his cock to his hole. Castiel slow thrust his way in letting out a gasp himself along with Dean. Dean pulled on Cas’s hair as he thrust in him. Castiel let out a moan “Fuck-,”

“Dean, you’re so tight- fuck” Castiel moaned gripping Dean’s hips and pulling him closer in him. Dean’s back arched in pleasure and nodded to Cas.

One of Cas’s hands moved down lower to Dean’s cock and move his hand with each thrust Castiel put in him. “Fuck-“ Castiel moaned and kissed Dean’s shoulder.

“Harder!” Dean yelled. He let his back arch and a sigh flow from his lips.

“Dean… I’m gonna- Fuck-” He let out before pouring his load into Dean with harder thrusts. Soon after that Dean’s let out a huge gasp thrusting his own cock into Castiel’s hand. Castiel pumped hard feeling himself getting soft as Dean’s cock tensed up more and more.

“Cas-“ He said shooting his come all over his chest and Castiel’s hand. Cas pumped it up and down until he was done. Castiel smiled and got down on Dean’s chest, licking up every drop of come Dean had split.

They laid there in silence for what felt like hours. Dean knew it hadn’t been. He would have felt it. He looked around the room and over to the clock. They had been there for an hour and a half. He looked over at Cas.

“What’s going on in your head, Dean? I can see the smoke coming out of your ears.” Cas smirked combing his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“I’m pregnant.”

“How do you know?”

“Anahita told me in a dream.”

“How long before..”

“In 30 minutes or so I will start having morning sickness and this evening I should have the most horrible labor experience ever.”

“Well, I looked up the first couple on the list and they are a couple in Lincoln, Nebraska. It’s about a 2 hour drive. From what I have researched, they have tried multiple adoption agencies but they have been denied due to expenses four times.”

“I guess they are about to have a baby.” Dean traced an eight on Cas’s chest.

“Should I get Sam to take Kevin and the kids somewhere?”

“No, Sam has to be here. You have to be here. Besides, the true pain doesn’t start for another 8 or 9 hours.”

“You’re right, you’re tough we can do this.” Cas smiled. That’s when they saw the door push open. Cas hadn’t shut it all the way and the little baby, Jo, trotted in and pulled at the bed sheets to get her Dad’s attention.

“Hey, Jo-Jo. How did you get out of Uncle Sammy’s sight?” Dean pulled Jo onto the bed. Dean slid up to the headboard still covering his lower half. That’s when Sam barreled in.

“I thought I saw Jo run in here.” Sam said as he saw Cas and Dean naked in bed covered by a sheet with Jo in Dean’s lap.

“Well, Hiya, Sammy. Why don’t you just join the party?” Dean smiled.

“I don’t wanna know, I’m just here to grab your daughter.” Sam picked Jo up. She whimpered and opened and closed her hands towards Dean. Sam walked out and Dean slipped into some comfy sweat and an old AC/DC shirt and Cas threw on some of Dean’s clothes.

*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*(*&^%$#@!@#$%^&*(

**_9 ½ HOURS LATER…_ **

“Oh God!” Dean gripped his stomach suddenly and leans forward to grip the table. Cas rolled over to him.

“You alright?”

Dean gripped Cas hand and breathed for a moment. “Yeah…Anahita was right about them being intense.”

“Well, your water hasn’t even broken yet, so we are in for a long night.” Cas said as Kevin took two carriers that had Jessie and Henry in them. Sam carried Jo behind Kevin.

Right as Sam was walking back down the stairs to the main room Dean was hit with another contraction that caused his water to break. “ARRGH! Something’s trying to stab it’s way out of me!” Dean yelled leaning forward in his chair squeezing the life out of Cas’s hand.

Sam ran over to Dean. “It’s ok, Dean. Just breathe.” Sam couched.

“YOU BREATHE!” Dean Snapped pulling on Sam’s collar, bring Sam’s face inches away from Dean’s. Sam could easily see the pain in Dean’s eyes.

15 minutes pas and the contractions were already a minute apart. Dean was a messy. He was on his bed with his ass in the air, pants still on, shirt off, face in a pillow, biting the pillow screaming. Cas massaged Dean’s lower back in efforts to dull the pain, but nothing worked.

Dean would move his head to breath fresh air every now and then and Sam could clearly see the trail going down Dean’s face of tears. “Make it stop, make it stop.” Dean mumbled.

“You’re doing so good, Dean.” Sam said let Dean grip his hand.

Dean instantly squeezed Sam’s hand and slammed his eyes shut. He screamed to the top of his lungs. He voice crack half way through and turned into an utterly abject sob. “Sammy, make it stop, please.”

It broke Sam’s heart to see his big brother, Dean, cry in pain. Sam ran his hand through Dean’s hair. “You’re doing so good, believe me. Not much longer.” Sam encouraged

“Please, Sammy. I’m begging you. Make it stop.” Dean panted.

Sam knew Dean was being sincere, Dean hadn’t yelled, or snapped at Sam, neither did he make a sarcastic remark. “Hang in there, Dean. Like you told us from your dream, Anahita will come. She knows when the time is right.”

Dean pants slowly for a moment. He is in between contractions at the moment. “I can’t take it anymore. I can’t do it. No more, please. Stop it.”

Dean clenched his fists as another contraction hit. They were almost on top of each other. “No, you can do it, Dean. This is as hard as it’s going to get for you.

Dean, in one swift move, turned in whole body on his butt propped against head board, stared up at the ceiling. “UNCLE! ANAHITA! I GIVE UP! UNCLE! UN—Uncl—e!! Dean yelled that turned into a sob.

After a few minutes of Dean yelling uncle into the ceiling he rolled onto his side whimpering.

20 minutes later Dean was 10 centimeters dilated and started painfully pushing. That’s when Anahita showed up. Dean insisted relaxed when she placed both hands on Dean’s flat stomach. He still had a pain look on his face but the pain was nothing to what he was previously feeling. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Dean mumbled and then pushed.

2 pushes later Dean squeezed a little baby boy out. Anahita quietly flew away and Sam went to make a call to Kevin. Cas went to clean up the boy and Dean slept…hard.

The next day, Cas and Dean drove to Lincoln, Nebraska. Dean wrote a note saying that the boy was special . The note stated that they didn’t abandon the child, but gave him to them. Dean stuck a blue dog in the carrier they bought for the boy. Cas let Dean be alone with the baby before they dropped him off for good.

“Alright, little boy. Be strong. Anahita says these are very good people. They have always wanted children. I’m going to giving them what they wanted. They will love you. You put me through the worse pain I have ever experienced and I have died before. Make your new parents proud when you grow up. Goodbye, little boy.” Dean smiled then walked to the door and ran g the doorbell and ran off.

He jumped in the Impala with Cas waiting for him a block away. He watched from a few doors down a man open the door and spot the baby. He calls his wife over. They read the note and look down the road and smile. They bring the baby inside. Dean smiled and drove over to where Cas was standing. He hopped in and looked over at Dean.

“How are you feeling?”

Dean smiled and leaned in and kissed Cas. “Like a weigh has been lifted off my shoulders.” Cas smiled.

                                                                                ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With a little help from MCRgurl; chapter was created :)


	8. Chapter 8

“Where did you say this next couple lives?” Dean asked sitting down in a chair.

“Greenville, South Carolina.” Cas repeated.

“You do know that’s like a 18 hour drive, right?”

“I am aware.” Cas nodded.

“You should also know that we were barely able to drive those two hours with that baby boy.” Dean remarked.

“I know, Dean. That’s why I’m thinking we leaving while you are pregnant.”

“We don’t know if I’m going to be pregnant for 9-10 hours or 9-10 days, Cas.”

“If It’s hours we fly.”

“I’m not flying, Cas. That’s out of the question.” Dean shook his head.

“Then let’s just hope it a 9-10 day pregnancy.” Cas remarked. Dean was set back at that comment. It was a new side of Cas he had never seen before. He kinda liked it.

“Tell me more about this couple. Right now, all I know is that it’s a couple in South Carolina.”

“Sawyer and Elliot Adams; they can’t afford adoption or any other means of having children.”

“Well, that sucks. Why does adoption have to be so damn expensive?” Dean smirked.

“That’s might be why the carrier gene trying to be spread.” Cas deadpanned.

“Oh, Cas, tell me what you really think.”

“Dean, it’s been months.” Cas sighed. “Almost 8 months.”

“We just had sex last night.” Dean spat out.

“Yes, you topped. The time before you topped.” Dean shook his head and looked away from Cas. “What? Why won’t you let me take control? Are you scared or something?’

Dean smirked and nodded. “Hell yes, I’m scared. I’m terrified. Pushing a living being out of me and so vulnerable and weak in front of my lo—bo—partner…my, my husband, basically, and my little brother, scares the living shit out of me.”

“Husband?”

“Well, we have known each other for years, years of sexual tension. You have helped me raise Jo-jo and helped deliver Henry and Jessie and the little boy # 3. Hell, you have had to put up with me. A normal boyfriend or lover would have ran for the hill. You’re my life partner, my husband. Jo does call you Papa, even Henry and Jessie are starting too.” Dean smiled.

“Dean, You need to do this. I know how good you felt seeing those be get the baby boy. I know you want to feel that again.” Dean nodded. “Since when has Dean Winchester ever been scared. I have never seen anything that Dean Winchester has been too scared to do…

“Until now.” Dean deadpanned. He got up and walked into the bathroom when a young lady was sitting on the sink counter. Dean jumped back. “God, don’t do that.”

“I’m sorry I frightened you, Dean.” Lailah smiled.

“What are you doing here?” Dean walked away into his room.

“You know why I’m here, Dean. It’s been 8 months.” Lailah closed Dean’s bedroom door behind her. “You haven’t even tried to get pregnant. You know what I have to do.”

“No, you don’t.” Dean backed away as Lailah walked towards him. “I’ll do it tonight, please don’t.”

“It’s too late, Dean. This has to happen now.” Lailah said as she placed a hand on Dean’s abdomen. It glowed and she pulled away. “Dean, this one is going to be different that you planned it to be because it was forced. You have 8 hours until you will start experiencing labor. As painful as a normal labor. Every hours you stomach will grow to the size of what trimester you are in. Every time I have to force a pregnancy on you Dean more things will happen with that pregnancy. If you want a peaceful almost painless or a quick normal pregnancy than do it yourself. Now you better hurry onto a plane to get to South Carolina.” She vanished and Dean quickly went to the bathroom puke.

Cas walked into the bathroom to see Dean as white as a sheet. “What’s wrong?”

“We got to get to South Carolina, now.” Dean said getting up. Cas nodded figuring out what was going on. “Let me pee and we will go.”

15 minutes later they were pulling into the long term parking in the airport and walking hand and hand into the building and heading straight for the ticket counter. A friend woman was standing there smiling. “Hi there, what can I do for you?”

“Hi, we need your earliest flight to, umm, Myrtle Beach, South Carolina.” Dean smiled.

“The earliest flight to Myrtle Beach is in 2 hours and we have just enough seats for the both of you.”

Dean looked at Cas. “That’s too late. We after 8 hours and it’s a 5 hour drive to Greenville for there.”

“I guess we are going to the have to stop halfway there then, Dean. We have to get to South Carolina.” Cas whispered.

Dean looked back at the woman. “That will be fine.”

After paying and finding their gate number they waited. They found a semi-private place to talk. Dean sat in a chair and Cas sat on the floor. “Dean, don’t think too much about the flight, everything is going to be fine.”

“I’m not worry about the flight much, it’s the fact that we were cut an hour in the deal, and my morning sickness will start soon. My belly will start to grow soon. By the time we land I’m in the fifth hour. I will get looks and not the good kind.”

“I will let you wear my coat, Dean.”

Dean nodded and closed his eyes. He soon fell asleep. By the time he woke up the plane was announcing boarding and Dean could feel the morning sickness coming on. “Cas, I’m gonna be sick on that plane.”

“I know you don’t like plane, but air sick is nothing to be ashamed of.”

“No, I mean—“

“I Know what you mean, Dean. Just go with it.”

Dean was set back as he took Cas’s hand and they walked to their seats. Dean sat at his seat and a flight attendant walked passed. “Excuse me m’am.”

“Yes?”

“Do you have anything that can set a stomach?” The woman thought for a moment. “I’m sorry, I’m probably the least of your worries. I’m just a bit under the weather and I don’t really do well with flying—“

“It’s not a problem at all. We have some ginger ale and some cookies.”

“That will be perfect.” Dean smiled.

“When we get up in the air and we are free to roam around I will grab you some.”

“Thank you so much.”

She nodded and help seat the other passengers. Dean gripped Cas’s hand. He didn’t let go until the seatbelt off sign lit up. Cas was going to say something to Dean but he got up and walked to the bathroom. The flight attendant walked over to Cas. “He went to the bathroom.”

“Oh poor thing, I hate flying when I’m sick. I remember just finding out I was pregnant with my oldest son and I had flight to be on. Morning sickness on a plane is horrible. I was always thankful to get one to two hour flights like this one and not the red eyes.”

“I told Dean not to eat that burger last night but he never listens to me.”

“He is your business partner, friend, step brother?” She asked.

“Husband; he’s my husband. We raise 3 kids together. They are all his biologically from past relationships.”

“Oh wow, really? My girlfriend was the same way. It’s funny how she became lesbian after divorcing her husband, but we got two kids out of the deal.”

Cas smiled. “What’s yours and your girlfriends name?”

“I’m Elliot. My girlfriend is Sawyer.”

“Sawyer?”

“Yeah, her parents really wanted a boy.”

“No, it’s a very pretty name. So is yours.” Cas said as Dean trudged over to his seat, holding his stomach. The way he was holding it Cas noticed the slight swell. To the normal human eye no one would notice, but Cas knew there was a human inside Dean’s abdomen.

“Thank you, here you go…Dean, correct?”

“Yeah, thanks so much…”

“Elliot.”

“Well, Elliot, are you from Kansas or just normal flight route?” Dean half smiled.

“No, I’m actually from Greenville, South Carolina. This is my last flight for some time. I got a week off.”

“Elliot, you said you had a son, but you also have 2 other kids?” Cas asked.

“Yes, my girlfriends, Sawyer, and her ex-husband adopted twins two boys. Something happened about 7 years ago and I somehow by a miracle got pregnant with my son, Josh.”

“By a miracle?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, I am infertile. I am just glad all I got was pregnant and not an STD or HIV/AIDS.”

“That’s a great wy to think about that. Well, we better let you get back to work.” Dean smiled.

“Yeah, but it’s always nice to talk with passengers. You guys have a good rest of the flight and a great day.”

Dean and Cas both smile and nodded. Once she left Dean tried to sleep the 45 minutes left of the flight.

When Dean awoke Cas and him were in a car and Cas was driving. Dean looked around and stared at Cas. “Before you say anything. I just moved us from the landed plane to a rental car and started driving. If I have done my calculations correct you should be halfway through your 6th hour or your 6th month.”

“Great.” Dean shifted in his seat. He rubbed his bigger swell than he remembered and looked out the window before shifting again.

“Are you ok, Dean?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Can you just get us somewhere for the night. I don’t want to be in this car or in a plane anymore. I want to be able to lay down, sit down, walk or go to the bathroom whenever I need to.”

Cas nodded and pulled off at the next exit and stopped at a decent motel. Cas pulled off his trench coat and walked into the main office to get a room.

When Cas came back Dean had Cas’s coat wrapped around him and his legs crossed propped against the Impala. “Cas, not to pressure you, but I have to piss something bad. I would hurry up to the room and get it unlocked.”

Once Cas got the door unlocked Dean rushed into the bathroom. When he came out Dean flopped on the queen size bed in the middle of the room. “So much softer than an airplane seat and rental car.” Dean sighed in relief.

“We are in Florence, South Carolina.” Cas said.

“How far is that from Greensville?” Dean rubbed his belly.

“About 2 ½ hours.”

“We can do 2 ½ hours.”

“Then why did we stop driving?”

“I meant we could that drive after this one is born.” Dean snapped.

Cas let out a huff of air as he sat beside Dean. “Now, we wait.” Dean laid his head on Cas’s shoulder.

*&^%$#@!@#$%^&^%$#@#$%^&

“How far apart are they?” Cas asked as Dean paced the small motel room.

“I don’t know. 30 seconds?” Dean held his very swollen belly.

“Shouldn’t you lay down?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah I should, but I really want to keep walking until the last moment.”

“Fair enough.” Cas laid down on his side on the bed and propped his head up on his arm.

Dean crouched down on the balls of his toes and rocked side to side on his hips. Dean pressed his forehead to the edge of the bed. Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair and Dean looked up into his husband’s eyes. Dean leaned forward and pecked a kiss to Cas’s lips. “Thanks for putting up with me.”

“I’m not putting up with you. I’m here for you.”

“Either way, thank you.” Dean smiled then one hand went to Cas’s hand and the other wen tto his belly. “I know…I’m a major pain in the ass…but I couldn’t do this without you.” Dean tried to say through a contraction. Dean hid his face from Cas for a moment.

“Come on, Dean. Do what your body tells you.” Cas heard Dean groan and his grip tighten on Cas’s hand.

After half an hour of pushing Dean had moved to the bed and was finally crowning. “Can’t you just pull’em out.” Dean moaned.

“You can do this, Dean. Just think about the flight attendant and her girlfriend.”

“That’s what I have been thinking about.” Dean spat out as he pushed squeezing the head out.

“Good one, another one just like that.” Cas encouraged.

“Shut up!” Dean yelled and pushed again.

“Great, great!” Cas smiled as the baby slipped to the shoulder.

“Seriously, Cas, don’t be a cheerleader.” Dean panted and was at it again, but this time the little baby girl slid completely out let out a wail.

Cas smirked. “She’s got your lungs.” Dean smirked as he relaxed and Cas cleaned up the baby up and Dean finished with the after birth. “You rest, I’ll get her to sleep and we can leave in the morning.”

Dean nodded as he slipped on his boxers and fell into unconsciousness.

That morning after Dean woke up they headed out to Greenville. Dean wrote a letter to the Adams Family.

_You don’t know me, but I know you, or know a little about you. This little baby girl is special. She is yours now. I gave birth to her for you. I know how you have three boys well now they have a sister. I want you two to protect and care for her. She was meant to be with you. Love her, and raise her as you did your sons. Take care._

Dean walked up to the porch. He looked at the little girl in the carrier and pecked a kiss to her forehead and set it down and rang the doorbell and left to his rental just out of view of the porch. A boy no older than 12 answered, he freaked out and called his mom. It was a girl he had never seen before but behind her was Elliot, the flight attendant.

The woman stared at each other and looked around the yard. They walked inside with the baby and Dean drove down the road where Cas was waiting in a diner. Dean walked over to Cas and kissed him before sitting on the other side of the table.

Cas had a plate with a untouched still warm burger. “Hungry.”

“Starving.”

“How did they react?”

Dean swallowed. “They were freaked at first but they took her in.”

Cas nodded. “Whenever you are done and can easily transport us back home.”

“Why can’t you do that when I’m pregnant? It would make things easier.”

“I don’t want to hurt the unborn child.”

“Understandable.” Dean pushed the plate away from him and Cas touched two fingers to Dean’s forehead teleporting them to the bunker in the main room where it was empty.

“What time is it?” Dean asked.

“3 o’clock SC time, but 2 Kansas time.”

“It’s Jo-jo and the twins naptime. That’s why it’s so quiet in here.” Dean loked around and waked into the hallway. He saw Sam propped against the wall beside Jo’s bedroom door. He had a baby monitor in one hand. He had fallen asleep.

Dean smiled and walked over to his little brother. “Sammy?”

Sam snorted and sleepily looked at Dean. “Hey, Dean.”

“I can see you were busy.”

“Jo-jo just went down for her nap.” Sam mumbled as Dean helped him up.

“It’s 2, shouldn’t she be waking up soon?”

“No, she wouldn’t take her nap with me.” Sam shook his head.

“How about the twins?”

“They have been out for an hour. They should be waking up soon.” Sam said as the monitor started going off. _‘Dada…Dada!’_

“That’s my cue. Sammy go take a nap yourself. Cas and I got this under control for a little while.”

Sam nodded and walked to his room. Dean took the monitor and looked at it. They had to camera set up in the baby’s crib to watch over them. They were both fussing while still laying down. “They will fall back asleep soon. I know they don’t truly wake up until they at least sit up and start fussing.”

Cas started walking to the kitchen when Dean grabbed Cas and pulled him onto the table. “Dean?”

“Shut up, Cas. I need you, now. Right here, right now.” Dean straddled Cas’s waist on the table.

                                                                                ***


	9. Chapter 9

Cas waved away their clothes. “You are full of mysteries, Dean Winchester.”

“I can’t be predictable, can I?” Dean smirked as he kissed Cas’s neck. “We don’t have long. Jo-jo could wake at any moment, so could the twins and I have no idea where Kevin is.”

“When do we ever take long when you are bottom?” Cas smirked as he teased Dean’s hole.

“Oh you’re going to be like that.” Dean smirked as he nipped at Cas’s neck and moved down to his nipple.”

“We won’t last long if you keep doing that.” Cas said adding a finger and caressing Dean’s ass with his free hand.

Dean moaned and looked up into Cas’s eyes. Dean’s pupils were dilated and filled with lust. Cas sat up and flipped Dean onto his back. Cas pushed a third and fourth finger inside Dean’s entrance as he lifted Dean’s legs over his shoulder and kissed the inner parts of his thighs.

Dean moaned again. His eyes were closed and he bit his lip. “Cas…”

His name rolled off Dean’s tongue full of want and lust. Cas bent down and kissed the tip of Dean’s leaking muscle. He licked the pre come off and looked up and Dean. Dean’s eyes were now open. Dean moved his leg’s off Cas’s shoulder and Cas’s mouth engulfed Dean’s cock.

Dean moaned and tilted his head back and gripped Cas’s black mesh of hair. “Oh, Cas, don’t stop.”

It felt like the room was spinning for Dean. “I’m gonna come, Cas.” Dean was seeing stars. He was in another world where is was just him and Cas. He let out a loud satisfying moan when long hot spurts of come hit Cas’s throat. Cas swallowed every single drop. He never broke eye contact with Dean until he went back to Dean’s hole.

Cas had already had four fingers in there so he back to that. He got a gentle rhythm on Dean’s prostate that he liked so he added his thumb.

Dean felt like he couldn’t stretch anymore. He moaned in pain and pleasure. He couldn’t decide which one.

Cas played his a rhythm rubbing against Dean’s prostate to get begs and moans out of him. After a few moments Cas slowly removed his fist and ran to Dean’s bedroom and grab lube. He quickly came back to his lover and went to his neglected throbbing member.

Cas was so hard he could probably cut diamond. Dean stared at Cas as Cas lathered lube all over his cock. Cas got on top of Dean and guided his dick into Dean’s extra stretched hole. Cas moaned at the sight. Dean was gripped Cas’s thighs and bit his lip.

“You are beautiful, Dean.” Cas moaned.

Dean smiled and sat up and kissed Cas and nipping a bit of Cas’s lip. Cas deepened the kiss and snaking his tongue into Dean’s mouth as he kept a fast rhythm. It was Cas who had hit his climax this time. “Dean…Dean.”

“Mhmm.” Dean moaned.

“I going to come.”

“Fill me up, Angel.” Cas put his head in the crook of Dean neck has he filled Dean’s inside up to the brim with hot come.

Cas removed his head from Dean’s neck and looked into Dean’s eyes. “That was amazing.”

“You can say that again.”

“That was truly amazing.” Cas repeated and bent down and planted a kiss on Dean’s lips. They slowly and lazily got up and walked into Dean room and slipped on some sweat and laid in bed. Dean rested his head on Cas’s chest. They didn’t speak. They just laid there in a very comfortable silence, until Jo woke up.

*&^%$#@!@#&*&^%$#@!@#$&*

“Daddy!” Jo squealed running beside the bed.

Dean smiled but realized that Jo wasn’t happy. “What’s wrong, Jo-jo.” Dean lifted her onto the bed and she curled up between Cas and Dean like an invitation finish her nap there. “Jo-Jo, what’s wrong?”

She shook her head and burrowed herself into Dean’s side. Dean rubbed her back and Cas sat up and started moving off the bed. Jo quickly sat up and grabbed the hem of Cas’s shirt. “No leave!”

Cas was wide eyed. He scooted back over beside Dean and the two year old. “Jo, you have to tell us what’s wrong, so we can help you.”

She looked up at her father with teary eyes. “You leaved and I not know where you go.”

Dean smirked. “Aww, I’m sorry ,baby girl. We aren’t going to leave you. I promise. Me and Cas just had to go somewhere for the day.”

Jo rubbed her eyes and yawned. “Joanna, did you take your nap?” Cas asked.

She shook her head. “Unca Sammy no read me nap time story, so I no nap.”

Cas laughed. “You rest, Dean. I’ll take care of Jo-Jo naptime needs.”

“Thank you.” Dean laughed as Cas scooped up the toddler. Dean sat up and walked into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and lifted his shirt. He still had his washboard abs, like he was never pregnant. It was strange how every time he gave birth the weight just vanished. He pressed his palm to his flat abdomen and closed his eyes. When he opened them Anahita was standing behind him. “Am I?”

“Yes.”

“How long?”

“Me, Armisael, and Lailah decided to give you a little break and make it painless.”

“Thank you. Will I still…” Dean motioned his hand over his stomach like a big swell.”

“10 days, yes, It’s either painless or time consuming or quick but more painful.”

“Well, thanks for the painless…so no morning sickness or etc…”

“You are correct.”

“Cas couldn’t find anything on the next couple other than they are Charlie and Page Corey and they live in Topeka.”

“You will know in due time.” Anahita smiled.

“Can’t you just tell me?” Dean said as she disappeared. “Fucking angels.”

*&^%$#@!@*&^%$#@#^&

Dean waddled into the kitchen and lowered himself into a chair. He was not happy. Sam was fixing lunch and Jo was eating hers. Cas was feeding the twins. “You don’t looked happy, Dean. What’s wrong?”

“I’m miserable.”

“How could you be miserable when this would be a painless pregnancy?” Sam asked.

“It’s not painful. It’s uncomfortable. It’s been 13 days. They should have come out by now. Anahita said 10 days.”

“Well, maybe they a little more time to cook.” Sam smirked.

“I still shove you in oven and turn it on high and let you bake for 13 days.”

“Ok, Dean, put your hormones away.” Cas stood in between Sam and Dean. “Maybe, Anahita has nothing to do with this. Maybe it’s just not it’s time to be born yet.”

“Do you want to go in the oven with Sam?” Dean snapped.

“Ok, Dean. You need to lay down for a little while.” Cas motioned towards Dean.

“I’m fine, Cas. Really. I just want him out.”

Cas nodded then opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. He stepped back. “Him? Why do you think you’re carrying a boy?”

“Well, it’s been going in a pattern. Jo-Jo, then Henry, then Jessie, then baby boy blue, then Baby Girl Adams, so this will obviously be baby boy Page.”

“That is logical but I don’t think I works that way.” Cas smiled.

“Whatever, It’s no skin off my back if he come out a she.” Sam walked out of the kitchen.

Dean rubbed his swollen middle. “Alright little soldier. I don’t mean that you are comfy in here but you gotta leave. Your parents are waiting for you, even if they don’t know it yet.”

Cas smiled and kissed Dean’s forehead. “I’m going to go check on Jo-Jo.”

“Wait, help me up.” Dean motioned with his hands. Cas pulled Dean to his feet. “Bathroom break.”

Dean waddled behind Cas until they split off. Dean walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Dean did his business then turned towards the sink where Anahita was sitting. Dean flinched then grabbed his belly. “God, Ana, don’t do that to pregnant people…scratch that, don’t do that to anybody.”

“I am sorry, Dean.”

“Where the hell have you been? I’ve been pregnant for 13 days.”

“The couple is not ready for a child yet.”

“Then why the fuck did you make me get pregnant again?” Dean snapped.

“I didn’t make you do anything. How you conceived was under your own free will. You did that…” She pointed at Dean’s belly. “Out of completely lust and love for Castiel.”

“When will the baby come out?”

“In due time, the couple is not ready yet. They just moved into a new bigger house and are waiting for result of a donor sperm bank implant and waiting to see if their surrogate will accept their offer.”

“Neither of them will take?” Dean muttered. Anahita nodded. “I didn’t want to know that.”

“In the back of your mind you already did know.”

Dean nodded. “So how long do I have to…” She was already gone. “Fucking angels.”

                                                                                ***


	10. Chapter 10

Sam walked sleepily out of his bedroom with some massive bed head. “Good morning.” He said as he walked into the main room where Dean was sitting at the table. “How you feeling?”

“Pregnant.” Dean said dryly.

“What day is it?” Sam said as he sat down in front of his laptop.

“30.” Dean zoned out staring across the room subconsciously rubbing his belly.

Sam tapped away on his laptop. “I’m going to research Charlie and Page Corey.”

“You do that. It’s not going to do much good. They aren’t ready for a baby yet.”

“Well, they should be soon. Why would Anahita do this to you so early before they were ready?”

“Because we did this out of free will.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I wasn’t supposed to pregnant when I did. It was supposed to be later.”

Sam smirked. “I don’t even know how you managed to get pregnant so fast. You never have anytime to bump uglies.”

“It was when we first got home from Greenvile. You were out cold, Kevin was nowhere in sight.”

“I couldn’t have done it in your room. I would have woken up… I always do…” Sam paused. “It’s annoying.” Sam shivered in disgusted for a moment. “Where did you do it? A sketchy motel or the Impala?”

“This table.” Dean deadpanned.

Sam’s eyes grew wide and he removed his computer from the table and set it in his lap and moved his chair back slightly. “I didn’t need to know that. Really…I will have nightmares.”

“I will clean the table if you want, but I can’t do much bending right now.”

“No, I’ll get Cas to clean the table. That’s really disgusting, Dean.”

“Not really, dude. It’s not like anything got on the table. You this wouldn’t have happened without Cas’s…”

“Don’t go any further.” Sam waved at him.

“Now, as for me, it went all in Cas’s mou—“

“I said don’t go any further.” Sam stopped him.

Dean smiled then slowly rose to his feet. “It’s not like you are getting any, Sammy.”

“I’ve been too busy for any of that.” Sam shrugged.

Dean huffed and placed a hand on his back. “Sam…”

“What, Dean?” Sam snapped.

“Don’t lie to me, Sam.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. I overheard you talking with Cas. You haven’t been seeing anybody because you feel like you have to be there when I need someone to watch the kids.”

“Well, it’s true.”

“No, it’s not. You’re not the only one who has to take care of the kids when I can’t. That’s what Cas and Kevin are here for. You deserve a life. We aren’t hunting anymore. Find someone. Start a family.”

“And tell her what? Ignore my brother. He is just breading the new race of people.”

“If that works for you, be my guest.” Dean started walking to the hallway. He felt the baby kick harder. He wasn’t much of a kicker. Dean was dead set on it being a boy.

“Dean, I’m not done talking to you.”

“Well, unless you want me to pee my pants this will have to wait.” Dean snapped shutting the bathroom door feeling another hearty kick. As he turned towards the toilet Anahita appeared on the closed toilet. Dean jumped then held his stomach and crotch. “God, Ana, stop that. I about peed myself.”

“How are feeling, Dean?”

“Pregnant.”

“How do you physically feel not what are you?”

“I’m tired, uncomfortable, and stretched too the max.”

“Good.”

“Good?” Dean said holding his stomach as he reached a punch to his bladder. “Can you make this fast?”

“It is time. I insure you that you have been having contractions.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about. I would feel a contraction if I had one.”

“Have you been feeling as if the baby keep kicking?”

“Yeah, they have been pretty hard…no…”

“Yes, you should be crowning in 15 minutes.”

“What, no? Cas is in Topeka still looking for the address of Charlie and Page. He doesn’t have his phone. He forgot it and called on a pay phone saying he would be back late tonight.” Dean began to panic.

Anahita was gone. “Fucking Angels.” Dean remarked as he walked to the toilet and relieved himself. He walked out of the bathroom and poked his head into Kevin’s room. He was reading a book. “Hey, Kev.”

“Yeah?”

“Can you keep an ear out for Jo-Jo and the twins? My back is bothering me, I need to lay down. Henry should be waking in 15-30 minutes and Jessie should be within the hour. Jo-Jo should sleep until 3.”

“Yeah, sure.” Kevin nodded turning on his baby monitor Dean had given him a few months ago so they all didn’t have to share one.

Dean walked into the main room. “Sam, I’m going to lay down, my back is bothering me. I got Kevin keep an ear out for the kids.”

“Dean, we have to finish our conversation.” Sam said as Dean placed his hand at the center of his stomach trying to hide the building pressure on his pelvis.

“We’ll talk once I’m rested and Cas get home.” Dean said as he back down the hallway to his room.

“We are going to talk, Dean. There is no avoiding this.”

Dean gripped his doorknob to his room when he felt the fast dribble of liquid rush down his leg and onto the floor. He quickly walked into his room and 30 seconds later the baby kicks got more intense.

Dean stared at the clock for 10 minutes. He sat on the floor propped against his bedpost sweating and grunting. He moaned as the pressure grew slightly painful. Dean stripped off his pants and slowly reached a hand downstairs and he definitely felt a head. His eyes grew wide and his heart started pounding. He was doing this alone. He could yell out to Sam without waking up the kids.

Another buildup of pressure crashed down on him forcing him to push. He groaned and held his breath. Dean heard a knock on the door. He let out the breath. He felt down and the head had pushed further out. Panic began to bubble to the surface. His breathing quickened. “Dean? It’s Kevin. Henry is awake and calling for you.”

Dean opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out other than a choke groan and quick pants. After a few seconds. “Kevin, get Sam…now.”

“What’s wrong, Dean?” Kevin started to opened the door.

“No, get Sam.” Dean paused the groaned loudly as the pressure forced him to push again. “Get Samm…” Dean broke into a panicked sob.

Kevin closed the door again. When did Dean think that closing himself off into his room while knowing he was about to give birth was a good idea.

Dean kept a hand touching the top of the baby’s head. Dean pushed again and felt the baby move out a tad. He couldn’t breathe. He was hyperventilating. He knew that wasn’t good, but he couldn’t think straight in the mist of this panic attack. He did even realize Sam had rushed in and over to Dean.

“Dean?” Sam uttered. Dean just stared at Sam breathing quickly. “Dean, you need to calm down.”

Dean shook his head as another pressure hit him. He gave a pitiful push and groaned.

“Dean, breathe with me. In, hold it, out, hold it, and repeat.” Sam breathed and Dean tried to do the same. As anther contraction hit him he quickly grabbed Sam’s hand. Sam knew that Dean was still panicking. He saw tears streaking Dean’s face. Dean Winchester didn’t cry. “Dean, it’s ok. I’m here. I’m always here.”

Dean pushed again. It was a better one. It pushed the baby to it’s shoulders.

“Another one like that, Dean. He’s almost out.” Sam smiled.

Dean tried again and he slid out into Sam’s hands. Dean visibly relaxed but still had a panicked look on his face.

“You did good, Dean. Let me go clean him up and put him down and we can wait for Cas’s return and you rest.” Sam stood but Dean didn’t move. Something didn’t feel right. Sam had been gone for not even 5 minutes when Dean realized what was happening. There was more than one inside him.

Dean gave a big push when the familiar pressure came. This time something was different. It was one push to get that one out. Then instantly he felt that pressure again. This time it wasn’t pressure. It was pain. A pain he had almost forgotten. He yelled out in pain. Weirdly, enough , it didn’t wake Jo or the twins. It didn’t even startle the little baby still in between Dean’s legs. Dean gently picked up the little baby…girl and set her gently beside him as he pushed hard and just like the girl except 2x times more painful a little boy slid out. Dean was pasted exhausted. He couldn’t move. His legs were bent and his feet were planted on the ground. The rest of his body was limp. He couldn’t move his arms to move the baby in between his legs. He heard Sam rushing back to Dean’s room after hearing that yell. “Sam…” Dean mumbled pathetically.

Sam rushed to Dean’s side when he saw the newborn beside Dean and the baby in between his brother’s legs. “Dean?”

“There was more than one.” Dean mumbled.

“I can’t see that.” Sam smiled lifted the girl into his arm. Dean nodded and closed his eyes and slowly opened them again. “No, Dean don’t fall asleep yet. You have to get some pants on and get in bed.

Dean just nodded and everything faded to black. “Dean? Dean?!? Kevin call 9-1-1 and pray to Cas. Something wrong with Dean! Dean! Open your eyes! Dean!” That’s all Dean heard before falling unconscious.

                                                                                ***


	11. Chapter 11

Cas burst through the doors. Sam whipped around. He ran over to Cas. “They won’t tell me what’s wrong with him. They are keeping me in the waiting room. They won’t let me see him.” Sam panicked.

“Sam, what happened?” Cas gripped Sam’s shoulder.

Sam breathed for a second. “Uh…Dean went into labor by himself in his room. H-he calls me into his room and he’s having a full on panic attack as the baby’s head is crowning. Once he was born I went to clean him and put him to bed and let Dean rest. I hear Dean scream and somehow not wake up any of the kids. I set the baby born in the temporary crib and run to Dean’s side when I see a fresh born baby girl and straight out the grease baby boy in between Dean’s legs. He seemed fine just really weak and sluggish. He didn’t move when I took the babies out from Dean’s legs and side. He just kept panting and his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he went limp…and…oh God, Cas…”

“Everything’s going to be ok.” Cas tried to smile. He shouldn’t be this calm. The angels did this to the love of his life.

Cas sat on in a chair. Sam paced the small waiting room. After two hours a man in a white over coat walked in. “Sam Winchester?”

“Yes?” Sam rushed over to the man. “How’s my brother?”

“He is stable, but Mr. Winchester—“

“Sam, call me Sam.”

“Sam, we don’t know what’s wrong with Dean. He is fine. He is just in a coma.”

“A coma?” Sam blurted out.

“Sam, don’t yell at the man. He didn’t do this to Dean.” Cas said placing a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Can we see him?”

“Who are you?”

“Castiel Novak; Dean’s significant other.”

The doctor nodded. “He’s right this way.”

They followed the man into a room with one bed and a man laying there unconscious. He had a simple IV line in his arm and a heart monitor on. That was all that was on him. Sam rushed over to Dean’s side and grabbed Dean’s hand and sat in a chair beside the bed.

“I will leave you two alone. I will be back in a couple hours. Click the call button if he wakes or any monitors go off.”

Cas nodded. The doctor closed the door behind him. Cas paced around the room mumbling sound under his breath. “Cas, what are you doing?”

Cas looked up. “Hello Castiel.”

“What have you done with Dean?”

“He is of no harm. He is only a dream state. We needed to talk with him in private for a while.”

“Why?” Cas blurted.

“If you must know, it is to train him.”

“For what?” Sam asked calmly.

“We were pulling teeth to get Dean to do thing so we are getting it through his head to get him to get through this pregnancies.”

“So torture?”

“So, simulated pregnancies in his dreams.”

“So he doesn’t know he is dreaming?” Sam replied.

“So, when he wakes he is going to be confused and pissed.”

“No, he will have no memory of the dream. He just will know when he needs to get pregnant, where the address of the couple, and the pain tolerance.”

“You’re brainwashing him?” Sam remarked.

“Not brainwash, just giving him the information he needs and taking out the doubt and fear he has.”

“So brainwash.” Sam repeated.

Anahita shook her head. “Dean has been doubting every step in this process. I took the liberty of giving the three triplets to the right couple. The couple you were looking for wasn’t ready yet.”

“So we are supposed to wait until Dean wakes up?” Sam asked. “What will we tell the doctors when he wakes up fine.”

“We aren’t in the hospital anymore.” She answered.

Sam blinked and they were all standing around Dean’s bed. “What the fuck, Ana?”

“I’m sorry, you don’t understand, Samuel, but Dean has to do this. He is the only one who can, it’s in his blood.”

“I’m Dean’s family. I am his blood. Let me take over the breeding. I can do it. Dean’s not strong enough to handle this. I am.” Sam walked over to Anahita.

“I can’t do that, Sam. Dean has started this. He is the only one who can finish it.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” Sam yelled. “I can do this. I am stronger than Dean will ever be. Let me do this.”

“I’m sorry, Sam. You aren’t stronger than Dean. You’re nowhere near strong enough. You aren’t even close to how strong Dean is. I can’t let you do that.”

“Can’t or won’t?” Sam muttered hurting on the inside.

“Both, even if I could give this over to you, I would never. You were the vessel of Lucifer. You were addicted to demon blood. Never would I let my children get anywhere near you.” Anahita scoffed.

Sam stood there glaring at the angel. He didn’t know what to say. He opened and closed his fist at his side. “I’ve made mistakes.”

“Those weren’t mistakes. Those were choices you’ve made.”

“I’ve changed. All of those decisions I have become stronger.”

“No, you have become weaker; not stronger.”

“You’re just the angel of fertility, how could you know if I’m weak or not?”

“I have been watching over you and Dean for many years now.”

“Whatever. Give this over to me. I don’t want to see Dean like this. If I’m not stronger enough, I guess I will have to assimilate and troop through it.”

She shook her head. “No, I’m Sam. It would probably kill you. Without that being said, I would never let my children be near you; let alone you carry them inside you.”

Sam was holding back tears. He turned to Cas who was watching the argument. “Cas, tell her I can do this.”

Cas eyes fell to the ground and then over to Dean. He was avoiding the question.

“Cas?” Sam’s voice cracked.

“He agrees with me, Sam.” Anahita remarked. “You should too.”

“No…” Sam stormed out of the room.

Anahita turned to Cas. “He will wake within the hour. When he wakes up I need you to have coitus.”

Cas nodded and Anahita was gone. Cas looked at Dean and ran his hand from Dean’s hair to his jaw. “We need to fix your brother.”

Dean woke up 4 hours later. Dean and Cas engaged in intercourse and left Dean’s room right as Kevin came into the main room with food. Sam painted a smile on his face. “How was your sleep, Sleeping Beauty?”

“Refreshing. Hey, sorry about crashing on you. Those babies wiped me out.”

“No, it’s fine.”

“Did they get off to the right couple?” Dean asked sitting down and taking a burger.

“Yeah, Cas took them to this couple, Kieran and Morgan Welch. They have happy, healthy, batch of triplets. The next one will go to Charlie and Page Corey.” Sam said.

“Do we know where the Corey’s live?”

“Actually, we do. They just bought a house in Topeka like we thought. We were looking at the wrong people. They are the Corey’s, but one of them changed their names. It’s Page Corey and Charlie Bradberry.”

“Charlie?” Dean remarked. “When did she get back from OZ?”

“Beats me, but she got married and wants to start a family.”

Dean smiled and leaned back in his chair. “Well, I guess this goes out to all the ladies.” Jo came running into the main room.

“Daddy!”

“Hey, Jo-Jo.” Dean scooped her into his lap.

“Braid.” Jo pointed to her head. Sam looked confused. Dean smiled.

“Sure thing, baby girl, fancy or normal.” Dean turned her around and began parting her hair.

“Fancy!” Dean smiled.

“What are you doing, Dean?”

“Braiding Jo-Jo’s hair.” Dean began the braid.

“How do you know how to braid hair?”

“For the little time I’m not breeding the next generation of kids, me and Cas take Jo to pre-school and so she can socialize.”

“I know that, Dean. I have taken her a few times when you were breeding. When did you learn how to braid?”

“One of Jo’s friend’s mom taught me. She was getting tired of seeing Jo’s hair in either a poorly done pony or down so she taught me a few things.”

“So what is this fancy braid?”

“A French braid.”

“You’re sure a woman.” Sam smirked.

“No, I’m a gay father who has a 3 almost 4 year old daughter.” Sam looked away from Dean. Once Dean was finished he set Jo on the ground. “Jo-Jo, go find Papa and show him your pretty braid.”

She skipped off and Dean rolled over to Sam. Sam tried his best to look at every other than Dean. Dean cleared his throat. Sam slowly rolled away from Dean.

“Sammy, you got some xplaining to do.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Really?” Dean scoffed. “Sam, you have had a painted on smiled on your face since I woke up and came out of my room.”

“It’s nothing really.” Sam nodded.

Dean stood up but then fell to the ground. Sam spun around and Dean was on his hands and knees. Sam heard Jo scream. “Daddy!”

Sam ran over to the frightened girl. “Jo, where’s Papa?”

Jo was freaking out and starting sobbing. “Daddy!”

She tried everything in her power to get out of Sam’s arms. Cas came running into the main room. “Sam?”

“Help Dean.” Sam walked out of the main room and set Jo on the rocking chair in the twins playroom. “Ok, tots. We are going to go spend time with Uncle Sammy.”

Sam got Jessie and Henry to hold hands and carried a whimpering Jo out of the bunker and to the Impala.

*^&%$#@!@#$%^&*&^%$#@

Dean was panting and holding his stomach. His head was propped on his forearm as he was still on all fours. “Dean, what’s wrong?”

“This isn’t right, it’s only been an hour.” Dean began to take off his pants.

“What’s going on? You’re already in labor?”

“No, I’m already delivering.” Dean panted with his ass in the air. Cas could clearly see the crowning baby.

2 minutes later they had a baby girl. “Why was this one so fast?” Cas asked.

“It was time for her. Charlie must be on her way to visit.” Dean said standing up and walking down the hallway.

“What are you doing?”

“Taking a shower then putting on some fresh clothes, then cleaning that spot.”

Dean walked into the bathroom. Cas began to clean the mess and called Sam.

“Sam?”

“What was wrong with Dean?”

“He had a baby.”

“But it was too fast.”

“Charlie must be on her way to visit us and Anahita thought it was time to have a child.”

“Can I come inside again? Jo, Henry, Jessie, and I are just standing around the Impala.”

“Yeah, I’m cleaning up.”

“Cas…”

“Sam, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“How could you side with Anahita?”

“Sam…”

“No, really. You heard her. You knew what she said to me. You agreed with her.”

“She put words in my mouth, Samuel. I did agree with her when it came to you not being strong enough.”

“How am I not strong enough and Dean is much stronger than I think he is?”

“You wouldn’t understand, Sam. I barely understand.”

Sam walked into the bunker with Jessie and Henry on each hip and Jo tailing him. Henry perked up when he saw Cas. “Papa!”

Cas smiled and opened his arms. “Hey, little man.”

“Fly?”

Sam was confused. “Fly?”

“Yeah, Henry loves it was I throw him in the air. He thinks he is flying.”

“Isn’t that dangerous?” Sam remarked.

“I’m not actually throwing him. Watch.” Cas scooped Henry up. “Ready, bug?”

“Yes!”

Cas acted like he threw him up but Henry only left Cas’s grasp for a split second before catching him again. Henry was giggling and showing a toothy grin.

“Why have I never seen you do that?”

“I guess you haven’t been paying much attention.”

“I have been paying plenty attention.”

“What has Jessie been doing lately?” Cas asked putting Henry on his hip.

***


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the shorter chapter, i felt like i needed to stop where i did and start again and explain things better in the next chapter! I hope y'all like it! :D

“What has Jessie been doing lately?” Cas repeated.

Dean walked in with slightly damp hair and loose fitting clothes and bare foot. “Yeah, Sammy. What is my youngest daughter been doing lately? What has my 2 year old baby girl been doing?”

“Ok, I don’t need a devils advocate.” Sam waved them away and started walking away. He walked into the library. Dean followed. Once Sam was seated Dean pulled a chair over and sat directly in front of Sam.

“Talk to me.” Dean said in all seriousness.

“It’s nothing.”

“Then humor me. Why have you been acting like you’re pissed at me?”

“I’m not pissed at you.” Sam replied simply.

“Then what? Tell me what’s wrong? I’m your brother, you can tell me anything. It’s kinda what I’m here for.”

“I can’t, Dean. It’s selfish.”

“Well, lately I have been in the lime light and you know me; I don’t even like to be singled out at birthday parties. What is going on?”

“I’m jealous that it’s you having kids. You have a son and 2 daughters. You are a father. I want to be a father.”

“Sammy, you don’t want to be a father the way I’m a father. It’s painful and trippy. You don’t know which way is up. A better way to become a father is too find a girl and have 2.5 kids. You don’t want to be where I’m standing, Sam.”

“It’s just—Anahita told me something.”

“What?”

“She told me that she would never let her children be near me, because I was addicted to demon blood and Lucifer’s vessel. I told her I could do it. I hate seeing you in so much pain. She said that I’m too weak to do this. I’m strong, I can, but apparently I’m not and you are so much stronger than I thought.”

“Well, you’ve never been in my shoes to know my willpower, Sam.” Dean stared. “Do you honestly think I’m weak?”

Sam was dumbfounded. “Dean, you’re supposed to help me.”

“You thought I was too weak to do this? You’re the whole reason I’m doing this. I raised you. I skipped meals for you. I skipped school to make sure you were ok. I even took your beating for you because I couldn’t let you get hurt. If you honestly think I’m that weak…” Dean paused and wiped a hand over his face. He opened his mouth to speak. “I-I’m…I…

Dean rose to his feet and walked out of the bunker. Sam followed. “Dean… “Sam muttered as they got outside.

That followed was a punch to the face. “No, Sam, enough with that.”

“I’m sorry, Dean.”

“You’re so proud of yourself. You think that no one is as strong as you. Your will power is nowhere as strong as a normal person.”

“What are you trying to say, Dean?”

“Anahita was right. You’re weak.”

“Don’t say that, Dean; not you.”

“I killed Benny to save you. I'm willing to let this bastard and all the sons of bitches that killed mom walk because of you. Don't you dare think that there is anything, past or present that I would put in front of you! It has never been like that, ever! I need you to see that.”

“I do see that, Dean.”

“You’re my little brother. I will do anything to get you out of harm’s way. That’s why Anahita chose me. I’m the “fatherly” type. I’m going to finish this, myself, but I can’t do it on my own. I am going to give 7 more couples kids. Then there is one more and then we done.”

Sam nodded. Dean walked into the bunker.

Dean walked over to Cas. “We have to get to work.”

“What?” Cas was confused as Dean dragged him away.

“Don’t play dumb, Cas.” Dean said slamming Cas onto the bed then crawling on top of him and straddling Cas’s waist. Dean kissed up and down Cas’s neck.

“Dean…”

“Less talking; more fucking.”

“Dean, stop.”

“Can’t.” Dean said as he startled to undo Cas’s belt and then his own.

Cas tried to pull Dean off him but had no avail. “Dean, I’m serious, stop.” Dean looked Cas square in the eyes. That wasn’t Dean. “You’re not Dean.”

“Yes, I am.” Dean stuck his hand down Cas’s pants and pulled out his dick. “It’s all me, Angel face.”

Sam walked down the hallway away from Dean’s room knowing what was happening in there. He pasted a closet when he heard a thud. He stopped in place and listened. There was another thud.

Sam slowly and carefully opened the closet. It was Dean. He was chained to the floor by one hand and both feet. He was gagged by a cloth tied tightly around his head. On top of all that he was heavily pregnant. He was sweating and breathing like a stereotypical pregnant woman during labor. The classic he-he-who through his nose. With his one free hand Dean had it placed holding his stomach.

Sam slid the gag off Dean’s mouth. “Dean? I thought you were with Cas?”

Dean shook his head. “It’s not me with Cas.” Dean panted. “It’s Lailah trying to get Cas into a vulnerable state where she can control his mind and find out the information that Anahita has told Cas and not Lailah.”

“What all is that?”

“A lot.” Dean gasped at a contraction.

Sam grabbed shoulder and free hand. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’ve done this plenty. It’s just slower this time.”

“How long have you been in here?”

“Since I went to take a shower after that surprise birth.”

“So it wasn’t you who said all those harsh things.”

“No, but I heard it all and Lailah was reading my mind at the time and took my words and put them in a harsher, more angry tone.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Get Cas before Lailah get him in a vulnerable state.”

“When is he exactly in that…”

“Post-orgasm.”

“Oh great.”

Dean gasped and grasped his belly and arched his back against the wall. “Just go kill the bitch.”

“Right.” Sam ran to his room and grabbed his secret angel blade he had grabbed when no one was looking years ago and ran into Dean’s room just in time to see Cas slam Lailah, which looked exactly like Dean, down on the ground and stab her with his own angel blade.

“No one betrays my family.” Cas growled and rose to his feet. “Where’s Dean?”

                                                                                ***


	13. Chapter 13

Sam lead Cas down the hallway to the opened door. They could already heard Dean’s heavy breathing and moans. Cas rushed to his husbands side. “Dean?”

Dean instantly grabbed Cas’s hand. He didn’t looked at him or acknowledge they were there except for the one gesture. Dean kept his eyes closed and kept doing the breathing. Cas placed a hand on Dean’s swollen belly. It was as hard as a rock. “Cas, we need to get Dean out of these chains.”

Cas looked around but then something on the chains caught his eye. He lifted Dean’s foot slight examining the cuff around Dean’s ankle. He’s eyes widened. “Sam, go fine Kevin and tell him to take Jo, Henry, Jessie, and the newborn for Charlie out of the bunker. It could be just to the Impala but they need to be out of here, same to you.”

“No, I’m not leaving, Cas and you know that.” Sam stood firm.

“This isn’t something you can pout over Samuel. These are Enochian chains designed by the Angels of Fertility, Anahita, Lailah, Armisael, and Gabriel. These specific chains cause one constant contraction no matter how far along in your pregnancy you are. Lailah must have made this pregnancy on Dean and sped it up to full term and put the cuffs on and gagged him while she tried to sleep with me.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Call Anahita and Gabriel.”

“Gabriel’s dead, Cas.”

“I hear differently.” Cas said pulling a blade out of his boot. “Now, you need to leave. This will get bad.”

Sam nodded and looked at Dean. “Everything’s going to be ok, Dean, you’re going to be just fine.”

Dean nodded and squeezed Sam’s hand for a moment before Sam ran off to find Kevin. As Sam got things together to leave he heard Cas chanting Enochian. He saw a light starting to shine bright so he gathered everyone and left the bunker in a hurry.

Cas covered Dean’s eyes. “Hey Cassie.”

“Gabriel.”

“What’s up, little bro?”

“Can you uncuff Dean?”

Gabriel looked over at Dean. Dean wasn’t paying any attention. He stopped the labored breathing to short pants with his eyes squeezed tight closed. Gabriel walked over to Dean. Cas moved out of the way. “Dean, you’re going to hyperventilate breathing like that. Deep slow breathes. Can you do that for? Can you open your eyes and look at me?”

Dean shook his head and kept panting. Cas watched as Dean’s chest rose and fell rapidly. He was panicking. Cas wanted to push Gabriel aside and comfort Dean but Gabriel was going to help, hopefully.

“Dean, you need to calm down. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Dean took a deep breath and forced himself to relax as much as he good with the God awful neverending contraction hitting him only getting worse the longer he was in these damn cuffs. He slowly opened his eyes. “Please, get them off.”

“That’s what I’m going to do. I just need to you to be calm.” Gabriel said reaching over and simply unlatching the cuff. Dean’s hand went straight to his stomach with his other hand.

“How can you just simply take the cuffs off?” Cas asked.

Gabriel smiled. “I made them.”

“Why did you make these? One constant contraction on pregnant woman or in this case Dean?”

“Torture, for lack of a better word. Demon, evil humans, supernatural creature…we just impregnate then strap these on and after a few hours they spill their guts to make the not real baby vanish and kill the thing.”

“So Dean isn’t really—“

“No, he really is.” Gabriel said as he removed the last cuff. Dean instantly relaxed and his swollen didn’t vanish. “He should give birth in 2 or 3 weeks. Lailah forced the pregnancy around 2 weeks early. You and Dean were supposed to conceive naturally.”

Cas helped Dean up. Dean was standing on rubber legs. “Thanks Gabe. I really own you one.”

“It was nothing, Dean. Just keeping doing this. Anahita and I are really proud of your strength. Get some rest.”

“Are you going to visit more often. Gets kinda lonely get Sam, me, Cas, and Kevin with few visits with Ana.” Dean mumbled.

“I’ll think about it.” Like that Gabriel was gone. Cas smirked and helped Dean into his bedroom. Dean stared down at Lailah’s vessel.

“Go burn the body in the back.” Dean said.

“No, the vessel can be saved.” Cas said bending down and touching the woman’s forehead. Her wounded healed but she was unconscious. Cas touched her forehead again and in a blink of an eye she was gone. “She is back with her family. They have no knowledge of her taking an angel in. She will have no memory of what happened.”

“Good. Now, go call Sam and Kevin.” Dean said as he slowly lowered himself into the bed. Cas began to walk out of the room. “And Cas?”

“Yeah?”

“Did you actually…sleep with her thinking was me?” Dean said not looking as Cas directly in the eyes and showing a hint of jealousy.

Cas smiled. “No, I knew it wasn’t you the moment she walked into the main room or at least I knew something was up.”

“How?”

“You never walked around barefoot after a shower you always put on those _“dead man’s slippers”_ Sam calls’em. After Lailah slammed me on the bed and looked into her eyes…they were lime green. You’re eyes are a beautiful emerald green. It was then that I knew that it was you.” Cas looked away. “I lost it when she called me Angelface.”

Dean sat on in the bed. He motioned for Cas to come over to the bed. Cas sat in front of him Indian style. Dean cupped Cas’s jawline. Tears fell down Cas’s face. Dean had never seen Cas cry. Cas was crying over almost _“cheating”_ on Dean when it wasn’t, it was almost rape by an angel bitch. “Hey, hey, we’re ok. We’re more than ok…we’re…We’re awesome.” Dean smiled. “Believe me when I say that you are the first person I have fallen head over heels for. You did perfectly fine. You killed Lailah for me. I can’t thank you enough. Even if she had fucked you then it would have been rape and not cheating.”

Cas couldn’t speak. He wasn’t use to these emotions. Dean wiped away the tears away from Cas’s eyes. He pulled Cas’s head towards him. Their foreheads touched. Cas placed his hands on Dean’s swollen middle and received a hearty kick that made gasp a little. Cas smirked. “I love you, Dean Winchester.”

“I know.” Dean said and pecked Cas’s lips. Cas straightened his back.

“Get some rest.” Cas said as he slid off the bed. “I’ll check on you when Sam and Kevin get back and I’ll wake you for dinner.”

Dean nodded. Cas turned . “I love you too, Cas.”

Cas paused, but didn’t turn around. He smiled and walked out of the bedroom.

Dean slid into the covers and pulled the sheet to his chin. He smiled. It was good to get that off his chest. He slipped into unconsciousness soon after that.

                                                                                ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want some opinions....how would you guys like some Sabriel? Do you think Gabe and Sam should get together? If not; then how about Anahita and Gabriel? Anahita and Sam? Help me out! :DD


	14. Chapter 14

Cas sat down at the main table and waited for Sam to return. He had called them and they are gone out to eat. He read the list of couples on the list. He crossed off two of Dean’s name, then the names of the other couple they had already gone to. He was just about to cross off Charlie and Page Corey when there was a knock on the door. Cas rose to his feet and walked to the door. There was a red haired woman and a light brown haired woman standing in the doorway. “May I help you?”

“Yeah, I’m a friend of Sam and Dean, are they here?”

“Sam will be back soon and Dean is resting.”

“Can I come in?” The red haired girl asked.

“You’re Charlie, correct?”

The girl smiled. “Yeah, and this is Page.”

Cas backed up and let the two girls in. “I’m guessing this wasn’t just a visit.”

“Well, yeah, I told Page all about the supernatural from what I read in the Supernatural books and through my experiences after something strange start to happen.”

“Like what?” Cas sat down at the table. The two girls followed.

It was Page who spoke up. “My…breast grow 2 sizes in a day and a half.” She paused and looked at Charlie. “And they started leaking breast milk.”

“Have you two been trying to conceive through medical treatment or sperm donors?”

“Yes, we have.” Charlie replied.

“Then you might be pregnant.”

“No, it’s not possible.”

“How so?”

“I had an emergency hysterectomy when I was 21 from a car accident...”

“And what?” Cas asked curiously.

“It was Charlie receiving the treatment.”

“That’s when we decide to come here.” Charlie said.

Cas smiled. “This makes a lot of sense.”

“Of course it does. The strange man who lives with Sam and Dean would surely know what is wrong with my girlfriend.”

“I’m more than a friend. I’m Castiel; Dean’s husband.” Ca looked into Charlie’s eyes. “Dean has been going through a lot lately. Angels have been creating a new gene. The carrier gene. It enable a male to carry and give birth to a child. Dean has been carrying and giving birth to children to spread this gene. We give the baby away to specific couple that the angels of fertility gave us. Dean’s pregnancy are shorter and less painful.”

“So how does my bigger leaky boob have to do with any of this?” Page asked motion towards he chest.

“Dean had a baby a short time ago and now she won’t drink her formula. We were getting scared that she was die of starvation. We were about to take her to her rightful couple. That couple to you.”

Page and Charlie were dumbfounded. “We have a baby?”

“Yes.”

“And I have to breast feed?”

“It seems that way. Come with me and you can see her.” Cas stood. Cas peeked into Dean’s room as the three of them walked pass. Den was out cold.

Cas walked into the nursery and lifted the squirming little girl into his arms. “Charlie, Page, I would like you to meet your new baby girl.”

Charlie smiled and Page brought her hands to her mouth. She was shaking. She shook her head. “What’s wrong, honey?” Charlie said.

“This isn’t a dream. This is actually happening. We have a daughter. We have a little girl.” Page was getting overwhelmed. Charlie walked Page over to the rocking chair and sat her down. Cas set the infant into Page’s arms.

“I’m going to let you two let all of this sink in and let you bond with her.” Cas walked out of the room. He walked towards Dean’s room. He couldn’t stop checking on him. He got to the door and heard a voice other than Dean’s.

“How long have you felt this way?”

“Since Mystery Spot.”

“That’s awhile.”

“Could you do that for me?”

“Me and Cas were wondering why that one couple right before the last pregnancy was blurred. Sam was telling me he wanted a family.”

Cas walked in to find Dean sitting at his desk. Gabe was sitting on the bed post. “Hey Cas.”

“Dean, you should be resting.”

“I am resting, Mom.” Dean smirked and rose to his feet.

“Where are you going?”

“To the bathroom, prison guard, sir.” Dean walked past Cas.

Gabe was laughing. “What’s so funny?”

“You’re protective papa bear senses are showing, Cassie.”

“Bite me, Gabriel.”

“Later, big boy.” Gabriel vanished. Cas walked out of Dean room and almost collided into Dean.

“Whoa, pregnant person here.” Dean retorted.

“My apologizes.” Cas blurted out.

“Sam called saying the Corey baby disappeared and wanted to know if you had anything to do with that.”

“Once again, my apologies. Charlie and Page Corey are here in the nursery spending time with their child.”

Dean smiled. “Once they come out I need to see my favorite red head.”

Cas walked down the hall and into the main room. Dean waddled behind. “Were you talking to Gabriel?”

“Yeah, he showed up again, he had to talk to me about something.”

“Like what?”

“He has a huge crush on Sammy and wanted to know if it was ok.” Dean smirked.

“What did you tell him?”

“That he needed to grow a pair and talk to Sam himself. Then we started talking about how long he has been fancying Sam.”

Cas smiled as he watched Dean slowly lowered himself into a chair. They sat in a comfortable silence. Sam called again.

“Yeah?”

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“How are you doing?”

“How about you stop skirting around what you really want to say, and get your ass home.”

“Well, we ran into a problem.”

“Like what?” Dean heard mumbling and shuffling on the other line.

“Dean? It’s Kevin.”

“What’s going on?”

“Sam’s been stabbed.”

“WHAT!” Dean yelled.

“The man was a douche abusing his wife. Sam was just trying to help the lady but he didn’t know the man was quick with a knife…” Dean heard more movement over the phone, like someone was fighting over it.

“It’s not too bad, Dean. I’m fine. We are almost home.”

“YOU’RE BLEEDING IN MY BABY?”

“I’m stopping the bleeding, it’s only a little coming out.”

“Dean, he’s lying. He’s really pale and sweaty.”

Dean whipped his head to Cas. “Get Sam and Kevin with the kids here…now.”

Cas nodded and within seconds Kevin is standing with Henry and Jessie on each hip and Jo clinging onto his leg. Sam had to grab the table for balance as he gripped his side with blood sliding out between his fingers. “Sit down, Sam.” Dean helped him into a chair.

Sam lifted his shirt to see the wound. It was deep, deadly deep. “See I’ve had worse.”

“Sammy…” Dean sighed.

“I’m stronger than Anahita thinks I am.”

“Sammy, did you on purposely make that man stab you?”

“I had to prove my strength to you and Ana, somehow.”

Dean turned to Cas. “Heal him.”

Cas shook his head. “I can’t. The wound is too deep.”

Dean looked back at Sam. His breathing was rigid. “Come on, Sammy. Let’s get you in bed.”

Sam placed a bloody hand to Dean’s round belly. “Anahita wouldn’t let me carry your burden.”

Dean was wide eyed. “Sam, these kids aren’t burdens, their gifts. I’m not doing this out of kindness of my heart. I’m doing this because I have to.”

Dean helped Sam up and they started walking to Sam’s room. Halfway through Sam started dragging his feet. “Come on, Sammy. Just a little longer.”

Dean plopped Sam on the bed. “Good…bye, Dean.” Sam mumbled.

“Don’t talk like that, Sam.” Dean said starting to get emotional. Cas was standing in the doorway. Dean turned around and his eyes connected with Cas’s. “HEAL HIM!”

“Dean, I can’t.”

“HE’S DYING!”

“Dean, I _can’t._ help. Him.”

Dean stormed out of Sam’s room. He couldn’t watch his little brother die. He walked passed Kevin who was playing with Jo, Henry and Jessie. “Dean, where are you going?”

Dean blew pass. He slammed the bunker door. “              FUCK YOU, ANA! SAM IS BLEEDING TO DEATH BECAUSE OF YOU! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND HEAL HIM!”          Dean dropped down to his knees. He looked around and nothing had happened. “THIS IS WHY CAS IS THE ONLY ANGEL I TRUST!”

Dean heard Cas opened the bunker door. Dean could see at all. His hormones were through the roof and tears poured out of his eyes. Cas ran over to him. He dropped to his knees and immediately cupped Dean’s jawline. “Shh, sh, Dean, everything is ok. Sam’s alive and healed.”

“H-How?”

“Anahita healed him. He is unconscious and resting right now.” Dean sniffed and nodded. He rubbed the side of his belly franticly as the baby kicked rapidly. “You also need to relax and rest. You’re blood pressure has gotten way to high. You could have seriously hurt the baby.”

Dean nodded and Cas helped him up. “I think Anahita was wrong about Sam. He isn’t as weak as she think he is, but I know he isn’t as strong as he thinks he is.”

“You couldn’t be more right, Dean. Come on, we can talk when you and Sam wake up.” Cas said as he shut the bunker door.

                                                                                ***


	15. Chapter 15

Sam crawled out of bed and into the main room. Cas was sitting at the table with Henry and Jessie. “Smmm!” Jessie squealed.

Sam half smiled. Ever since Jessie started talking she always mumbled Sam’s name. Cas wiped Henry face and then wiped Jessie hands. “Ok, ducks, let’s go see if Jo-Jo is ready for the day.”

“Good morning, Cas.” Sam said sitting down.

“Good morning, Samuel.” Cas didn’t Sam directly in the eye.

“Where’s Dean?”

“Resting, he got way to stressed yesterday.” Cas didn’t even make an effort to look at Sam. “Henry, Jessie go walk to the play room and have fun, Papa will be there in a few minutes.”

“Cas?”

“Yeah.” Cas replied set Jessie on the ground and the twins ran off. Cas started cleaning up the mess.

“Cas?” Sam repeated to get his attention.

“I’m listening.” Cas said still cleaning up.

“Can you stop what you’re doing for five minutes?” Cas froze but didn’t look up from the dirty high chairs. “Can you look at me, Cas?”

Cas didn’t move. “Are you mad at me or something Cas?” Cas walked into the kitchen. Sam stormed after him. “CAS!”

“Don’t act like you don’t know why I’m mad at you.” Sam shifted weight onto his other leg and crossed his arms over his chest. I know that you wanted to die. If you couldn’t get what you wanted then you didn’t want to live.”

“I wanted to help my brother.”

“You are helping him. By being there for him and being a brother to him.”

“Why should I live when I know that all the angels think I’m just Lucifer’s old vessel and an ex-blood junkie? I’m not even strong enough to carry Dean’s burden of pregnancies.”

“You didn’t see Dean when you almost _died_ …I did. It was not pretty. Dean is only strong enough to go through with this because of you. He raised you so he knows how to keep a child alive and knows the battles of parenthood. He only looks calm on the inside he is terrified. Even when Lailah and Anahita put him in that sleep he is still terrified. He broke down when he thought you died. Stormed out of the bunker, yelled up to the sky for Anahita to get her ass down here and heal you. When he thought nothing happened he cursed at her and fell to the ground in tears. You are Dena’s foundation without you Dean is weak.”

Sam looked down at the ground. “I’m useless, Cas. I thought I knew Henry, Jessie, or even Jo-Jo but I didn’t. It’s like I don’t pay attention to them.”

“You’re so selfish and egotistic, you know that. You did stop paying attention to the kids. I don’t know when, but you started thinking more about that list of couples or that you were strong enough.”

Sam nodded. “I’m going to change, Cas.”

“You better try hard. You really hurt Dean.” Cas said and exited the kitchen with a tray with a breakfast meal on top. Sam followed and Cas brought the tray into Dean’s room. He stopped at the wall right before going into the doorway. “Dean, I brought you some breakfast.”

“Thanks, how are Charlie and Page?”

“They are happy. At first they were terrified and shocked that they finally had a child but now they love being parents.”

Sam heard Dean smirked. “Have they left yet?”

“Yes, they did this morning, but they went back to Topeka to sell their house and buy one closer to us.”

“Great, their too much men in here, we need some ladies.” Dean smiled.

“Where are you going?” Cas asked. Sam froze, he didn’t want Dean to know he was listening to them.

“I’m going to go pee.” Sam heard Dean’s footsteps. “Sam, you can come out, I know you are listening.”

Sam’s face heated up in embarrassment. Dean smiled as he held his back with one hand and rubbed his belly with the other. Sam noticed something different about how did those things as Dean walked towards the bathroom. “Dean, are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, this one is just kicking up a fucking storm in here.”

Sam watched as Dean shut the bathroom door. “He’s lying.” He whispered to himself.

Sam rushed into the main room and found Kevin. “Morning, Sam.”

“Morning, Kev. Hey could you take the kids out today?”

“Sure, why?”

“I have to talk to Dean and I think some things will get loud.”

“Why is it always me that has to take the kids places when crap hits the fan?” Kevin asked.

“No need, Kevin, Cas has already taken the kids for the day and won’t be back for a while.” Dean walked in.

“Why did Cas take them?” Kevin asked.

“Go do some class work, Kevin.” Dean ordered.

“No, I want answers. You owe me that much.”

“Alright.” Dean walked close to Kevin and got in his face. “I’m pregnant and in an incredible amount of pain. So you can either go plug your headphones in and do classwork for a couple hours or witness a side of me that can’t be unseen, because this process is not only loud but messy. The only reason Sam is still in the room is because he has seen this plenty of time and is immune.”

Kevin ran off and the second Dean heard the door clicked he doubled over in pain and moaned. Sam was at his side in seconds. Sam let Dean squeeze his hand. Seconds later Dean straightened up and headed for a chair.

“How far apart are they?”

Dean took deep breathes then looked at Sam. “I don’t know, haven’t been keeping track. They have been far enough apart for me to get control of my breathing and calm down before they start again.”

“Why did Cas leave?”

“He—“ Dean paused and gripped the center of his stomach and the arm of the chair and tilted his head back. “Urgh! He…He had too. Any angelic presence…” Dean paused and groaned. “the baby could die. Th-that means no Anahita or Gabriel either, because of what Lailah. ARGH !”

“Whoa, whoa, Dean. Calm down. Just breathe. Relax Let your body take control.”

                                                                                ***


	16. Chapter 16

“Dean! Calm. Down!” Sam ordered.

“You calm down. You don’t have a baby traveling out of your body.” Dean yelled.

“Dean, you have done this plenty of times, you know acting this doesn’t do anything for you.”

Dean tilted his head back and gritted his teeth. “ARGH! Fuck you!”

Dean stood from the chair. He leaned against the table with his hands. He shifted his weight between his feet. “You’re doing good, Dean.” Sam said walking beside him and rubbed his back.

“It’s been five hours since Cas left, the contractions are constant but my water hasn’t broke.” Dean moaned as he walked towards his room. Sam followed behind. He saw a dark spot grow between Dean’s legs.

“Dean, you’re water _just_ broke.”

“I know.” Dean sighed and sat down on his bed.

Two hours later Dean was ready to push and things got loud. It was hard for Sam to both a comfort to Dean as well and _the doctor_ to deliver the baby. Dean squeezed one of Sam’s hand as Sam used his other hand deliver the baby.

“Come on, Dean. Harder, harder. You’re doing good.”

“Let me breathe for a second.” Dean panted.

“Dean, you need to push.” Sam pressed a hand to Dean’s stomach and it was rock hard. Dean shook his head and gritted his teeth. “Dean, this is happening now, I know you wish Cas was here but he’s not. You just have to stuck it up and have this baby, but you are going to need to push.”

“I HATE YOU!” Dean yelled as he began to push.

“Good, good, Dean. Another one like that.”

“Stop cheerleading.” Dean growled.

“Ok, ok, then keep going!” Sam retorted.

9 ½ minutes later by Sam’s watch a baby boy was born. Sam knew where to drop the baby off. Days earlier Dean wrote the letter the couple who got the baby. Sam grabbed that and told Kevin he was going.

He was back before Cas and the kids got home or Dean to wake up. That was a good sign. It was around 6 o’clock at night when Dean woke up. Cas and the kids hadn’t arrived yet.

Dean staggered into the main room with his normal figure back. “Hey sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?”

“Peachy.” Dean muttered a he slowly sat down with a wince.

“This delivery not a walk through the park on your body?”

“My body is fine, chiseled and perfect, but my inside feel like they have been crammed together and don’t get me started on my crotch.” Dean moaned into his hands.

They sat in silence. Sam knew Dean was stand offish right now because of what he did. He knew that the only reason He was with Dean in the delivery was because his lover and Gabriel and Anahita were Angels and for some reason would kill the baby.

“Hey, Dean?” Sam muttered.

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Dean looked confused.

“For almost dying.” Sam paused and watched Dean’s face go serious. “I’m stupid, and egotistical. Those babies aren’t burdens; they are gifts. I was too blind to see that. I just wanted to do something for you, because you’re always doing something for me.”

Dean locked eyes with Sam. “Sam, you aren’t stupid, you’re arrogant. I already forgave you, Sammy. Believe me, Sam, when I say that there not an ounce in my body that _wants_ to have babies. Yes, I want children. I _love_ Jo-Jo, Henry, and Jessie with all my heart, but I don’t want to be the mama in the relationship. It’s painful.”

“I’m still sorry, Dean. I don’t think I could ever make up for that.”

Dean lifted a hand up towards Sam. “Stop it right there. No chick flick moments.”

Sam smirked then the bunker door opened. Cas entered Carrying the twins in both arms and Jo running down the stairs in front. “Jo-Jo walk down the stairs.”

“Daddy!” Jo ran over to Dean. Dean lifted her into his lap then wincing, it was undetected by Jo.

“Hey, baby.” Dean smiled.

“I missed you!” She squealed wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I missed you too.” Dean paused. “How was your day with Papa?”

“Awesome!”

“Great! Can you go run down to the playroom and play with Jessie and Henry for a little while so we can start supper?

Jo trotted out of the room and Dean groan in agony. “What’s wrong?” Cas asked sitting down at the table.

“Dean feels horrible.” Sam said.

“More than horrible. It’s like all my organ are crammed together and my crotch was used as a punching bag.”

“I’m sorry, us Angels couldn’t help you.” Cas said.

“No, it’s fine.” Dean waved him off as he staggered to the kitchen.

“Cas, why couldn’t the Angels help Dean? I know it was because of Lailah, but how?”

“When Lailah impregnated Dean she put a curse on the baby that when he goes into labor the baby could die if there was any angelic presence within an 100 yard radius.”

“Well, Dean’s fine now, and the baby boy is with its rightful owners.”

“Good, I’m going to go force Dean to come back here and sit down and I’ll fix everyone lunch.” Cas smiled.

Sam nodded and walked into the playroom where Jo-Jo was helping Jessie color and Henry was playing with his toy cars. “Uncle Sammy!” Jo squealed and run over to him.

“What’s up squirt?”

“Can we watch a movie?”

“What movie do y’all wanna watch?”

Jessie looked up as well did Henry. “Cinderella!” Jessie voiced.

“Henry, do you want to watch Cinderella?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. Sam smiled. “Alright.” Sam popped the DVD in let them watch. Sam heard Cas calling for him. “Ok, guys, I’ll be in the kitchen with Daddy and Papa if you need me.”

They were zoned out on the screen.” Sam walked into the main room when he noticed Cas’s voice was frantic. “SAM! Call 9-1-1!”

Sam froze in place. He was instantly terrified. He fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed 9-1-1 and ran into the kitchen to find Dean propped against the cabinets holding his stomach with a pained look on his face.

_‘9-1-1 dispatch, what is your emergency?’_

“Hi, um, my brother is in crumbling pain.”

_‘Is he injured in any way?’_

Sam looked at Cas. Cas heard and shook his head. “No.”

_‘Where is the pain?’_

“Dean, where’s the pain?” Sam said crouching down beside his brother. Dean tighten his grip on his stomach and groaned. “He’s stomach.” Dean frantic shook his head. He motioned his lower stomach. “No, his abdomen near his pelvis.”

_‘Do you know of any reason for this pain?’_

“If we did we wouldn’t be calling you.”

_‘Ok, I’m sorry, sir, what is your brother’s name?’_

Sam looked at Cas, who was giving him an awkward stare. Sam instant got the hint that this is probably something with the whole male pregnancy gag. “Deanna Winchester, he goes by Dean.”

_‘Deanna? Your brother is a female?’_

“Yes.”

_‘Could you give me your location? I’m having trouble tracking your call.’_

“Yeah, we are four miles off the highway at a bunker.”

_‘You are living in a bunker?’_

“Yes.”

_‘Are you a…men of letters?’_

“Uh…um…”

_‘You know all about the supernatural, correct?’_

“How’d you—“

_‘I have an ambulance going your way. There are three people here who are related to Men of letters and have researched all about them. We are hunters.’_

“Great, bye.” Sam hung up.

“There is an ambulance coming. Dean’s a transgender to anyone outside of hunting and supernatural and the people coming in the ambulance know everything about eh Men of Letters.” Sam blurted.

Cas nodded and ran to wait for the Paramedics. “Everything’s going to be ok, Dean. You’re going to be just fine.” Sam gripped Dean’s hand.

                                                                                ***


	17. Chapter 17

“Where Daddy?” Jessie asked as Sam bounced her on his knee.

“Daddy’s at the hospital.”

“Is Daddy hurted?” Henry asked.

“No, sport. Daddy’s just not feeling good. Papa should be calling soon. It’s time for your nap.” He lifted Jessie into his arms and took Henry’s hand. It was easy to get the twins to nap. They seemed to enjoy it. All Sam had to do was tuck them in and plug in their night lights and kiss’em on the forehead and crack the door.

“Uncle Sammy?” Jessie whispered with the covers up to her chin.

“Yes?”

“Cans you check for monster in the closet and under the bed?” Sam looked over to Henry and his big green eyes were the only thing showing from the covers. Jessie was asking for the both of them.

“Sure, I can.” Sam crouch down on all fours and looked under the bed. Then check the closet. “Nope there’s no monster under your bed or in your closet. If there was Uncle Sammy would protect you.”

“Goodnight, Uncle Sammy.” They said as Sam walked out of the room. Sam walked into the main room to find Jo-Jo on the table.

“Jo, you can’t stand on the table. You might fall.” Sam walked over to her and she lost her balance. Sam dashed over and caught her right before her head hit the floor. She was shaking in terror. Sam let out a breath of air in relief. He sat back on his butt and laid down on the ground and Jo curled up on his chest.

“I’m sorry, Uncle Sammy. Please, don’t spank me.”

“I think it’s time for you nap.”

Jo nodded and Sam got up and Jo followed. It was easy to get her to sleep because of her disobedience. Sam sat at the main table waiting for Cas to call. It was 3 hours before Cas did finally call.

“Cas? How’s Dean?”

“He…He’s ok.”

“What was wrong?”

“Three more babies.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, Dean was sent to have an emergency c-section when they found out.”

“When are you guys coming home?”

“Soon.”

“Can I speak with Dean?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Dean is not with me right now. He is in surgery.”

“What?!”

“Those three babies will be Dean’s last. Anahita told me herself. Dean is in surgery to remove all the female reproductive organs that Anahita planted in him.”

“So, Dean can’t have any more children?”

“You are correct.”

“Was Dean upset?”

“It all happened to fast. Sam, I was truly scared that I was going to lose him.” Cas voice sounded at a higher pitch.

“Everything’s going to be ok, Cas. You said so yourself.”

“I know but I feel bad, he looked so bad.”

“Just stay calm Cas. Come home when you can.” Sam said trying to take his own advice.

“I’ll call you when I get updated.”

“Thanks Cas.”

&^%$#@!@^&*!@#$%^&*

Cas did call Sam whenever he got updated. From what Cas said Dean was fine with not being able to carry any more children. Sam knew Cas was lying or at least thought Cas was lying.

They came home two days later. Dean was wearing very loose fitting clothes and went straight to bed right after softly saying hi to the kids. Sam was confused when Cas brought in two baby carriers.

“I thought you were going to take these to the rightful owners?”

“We did. This one is mine and Dean’s. Her name is Jody Megan Winchester.”

Sam looked at the little infant wrapped in the pale pink blanket. “She’s so small. Smaller than all the others.”

“She was the last of the them. Doctors say she looks around a month premature. She is healthy and ready to enter that Winchesters life.” Cas smiled.

“She’s adorable. Now, who’s he?” Sam asked pointing at the other carrier.

Cas smiled and gently unbelted the infant. He squirmed and whimpered. “He is…” Cas paused as he stretched out his hands and Sam unwillingly took the baby. “Yours.”

“Mine?”

“Congratulations, Sam Winchester. You are a Daddy to a bouncy baby boy.” Cas smiled. “I’ll let you have some time on the nam—“

“Bobby John. The babies name is Bobby John Winchester.”

“Why Bobby John?”

“It’s a long story, I’ll tell you later. I’ll go talk with Dean.” Sam walked down the hall and slowly opened Dean’s bedroom door. Sam poked his head in and Dean hadn’t noticed. Dean was sitting propped against his bed frame with his shirt pulled up to his chest showing his belly.

Sam heard sniffling. He looked up at Dean’s face. He had a very sorrowful look on his face. Sam slowly withdrew his head from the door and then knocked. “Dean? It’s Sam. Can I come in?”

He heard Dean rustle about in the room. “Yeah, sure.”

Sam opened the door and walked in. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore.” Dean deadpanned.

“You ok?”

“I’m fine, like I said, I’m just sore.”

“Come on, Dean. Your eyes are red and puffy. I can clearly see the tear stains on your cheeks. Something’s wrong.”

Dean nodded. “Something is wrong.”

“What?”

“I can’t have any more babies. I’m just a normal guy again without a purpose. Cas is an angel, you will be a big hot head lawyer man, Kevin will work for NASA someday, Garth is the new Bobby, what is there for me. I had my purpose cut out of my body.”

Sam stared at Dean with disbelief. “You really think you have no purpose, Dean?”

“Yeah, Anahita gave me a purpose, and that was ripped away for me because Lailah poisoned me.”

“You have a purpose, Dean. You have the best purpose a person could ask for. Most people only have one purpose and that is to be born and die. Don’t move more than the dirt it take to bury them. You have were given the purpose of providing children to the childless and becoming a father to four beautiful children and become an Uncle. That’s the best thing any man could as for in my opinion.” Sam tried to crack a smile.

“You really think so?”

“I don’t just think so, I know so. Dean, you’re the best damn father I have ever seen. You are a mix of Dad and Bobby’ best qualities, which equals the best father in my mind.”

Dean smiled. “Thanks, Sammy.”

“What are little brothers for?”

 


	18. 6 Months Later...

Dean burst through the bunker door with his arms behind his hand with a frantic look on his face. He looked over the railing. Sam was staring up at him feeding little Bobby lunch. Cas was trying to sit Jessie and Henry in their high chairs. “Sammy? Cas?”

Cas was wide eyed and Sam rose to his feet quickly. “What’s wrong, Dean?”

Dean walked quickly down the stairs. His arms never left his back. “I can’t find Jo anywhere.” Dean walked away from the stairs and turned around revealing a little blonde headed 3 year old hanging upside down giggling.

“Daddy! I’m here!” She giggled.

“Wait, I hear her voice.” Dean quickly whipped around. She squealed in excitement. “That was her again!”

“Daddy! I’m on your back!”

Dean spun around really fast. “I don’t see you, baby. Where are you?”

Sam and Cas was quietly laughing, watching Dean play with his daughter. She was wearing her ballet outfit; tutu, slippers and all. Her curly blonde shoulder length hair was down and hanging in her face. “Daddy! Look behind you!”

Dean turned his head and turned. “I can’t see you!” Dean kept turning like a dog chasing his tail.

“Put me down Dad! Te blood rushin to my head!”

Dean laughed and swung her around so she was right side up and facing him. “Oh! There you are. I was looking for you all over the place.”

Jo laughed and wrapped her arms around Dean neck. Dean grabbed her waist and set her down on the ground. “Daddy, I’m dizzy.” Jo said holding her head in place.

Dean laughed. “Me too, baby girl. I need to sit down.” Dean wobbled to the table with a little duckling following.

He flopped in a seat and pulled Jo into his lap. Cas turned to Dean. “You really scared us, Dean.”

“I’m sorry. Just having some fun with Jo-Jo after ballet.” Dean smiled.

“How was ballet, booger?” Sam asked feeding Bobby John another spoonful and mush.

“Fun! Daddy was talking to all the Mom’s while I was dancing.” Dean covered his face.

“What do you mean?” Cas asked Jo.

“When class was over all the ladies was surrounding Daddy with big—“ Dean covered Jo-Jo.

“Come on, Yo-Yo.” Dean quickly rose to his feet. “Let’s get you into some normal people clothes.”

“But Daddy—“

“We can have lunch after you get changed.” Dean carried Jo-Jo like a package at his side.

“Daddy, wait!” Jo-Jo squealed. “I’m not done talking about ballet.”

“Yeah, Dean, let her speak.” Cas said crossing his arms over his chest.

Dean set Jo on the ground. Jo ran back over to Cas and he plopped her in his lap. “The ladies were really close to Daddy. One lady even ran her fingers through Daddy’s hair. Daddy was making a lot of friends.” Jo smiled.

Cas moved Jo onto the ground. “Jo-Jo let Daddy help you out of you ballet outfit.”

Cas glared at Dean until he was out of the room. Dean wiggled Jo-Jo out of her outfit and into some regular clothes and by the time they came back Sam had finished feeding Bobby John and helped her with lunch. Cas pulled Dean into the library for privacy.

“Cas—“

“No, you don’t talk, you listen to me.” Cas immediately responded. Dean nodded his head. “What was Jo talking about? Do you just go to Ballet lessons to flirt around with girls? Are you cheating with me in front of your daughter?”

Dean opened his mouth.

“We have been together for almost 2 years. We have raised four kids plus Bobby john together with Sam and Kevin. I have helped you deliver many babies and this is what I get in return. Why?”

“It’s not what you think, Cas.” Dean muttered softly.

“Then what is it?” Cas crossed his arms over his chest.

Dean took a deep breath. “Anahita told me too.”

“What?”

“In a dream she told me that I needed to get woman pregnant with the carrier gene.”

Cas eyes widened in fury. “So you cheat?”

“No, they came to me without me doing anything.” Dean lifted his hand in surrender. “The first weeks days of Jo’s ballet lessons they didn’t pay me any mind and then I had that dream and the woman are all over me dry humping me just getting in line to get me in their pants. They are all married and I told them I was. They wouldn’t leave.”

Cas shook his head. “How can I believe you? I know you have a track record with women.”

“Why don’t you trust me, Cas? I have been nothing but faithful to you since we started this.” Dean’s voice quivered.

“I just can’t believe you, Dean. You have to understand that.”

“Get out.” Dean ordered pointing towards the door of the library.

“Dean—“

“Get out of the bunker. I don’t care where you go, just get out. I will not tolerate someone assuming things on me.”

“You don’t mean that?” Cas shifted his weight to the other leg.

“Look into my eyes and tell me if I mean that.” Dean was furious and close to tears.

“Dean, give me one reason why I should believe you haven’t cheated.”

Dean walked over to Cas and clenched his shirt and dragged him into the main room. “You want proof? Jo, Jessica, Henry, Jody, and Bobby John are proof. Why the _fuck_ would I cheat on you when I have them. Why would I ruin their lives?”

Cas shook his head. Dean let go of Cas with a push. He lost his balance and fell to the ground.

“Get out of this damn bucker and don’t come back.” Dean ordered.

Cas’s eyes were and tears filled his water ducts. “Don’t say that, Dean. I’m sorry.”

“It’s too late, Castiel.” Dean said tears running down his face.

“Dean—“

“GET OUT!” Dean boomed. Cas flinched and franticly rose to his feet. Cas dashed over to the stairs and looked back at Dean. Dean had his eyes closed. He walked up the stairs and left. Sam dashed into the main room just in time to see Dean fall to his knees and place his forehead on the ground; sobbing.

“Dean?” Sam said dashing over to his brother. “Dean?” He touched Dean’s shoulders. “What’s wrong, Dean?”

Dean forced himself to calm himself down. He slowly stood up and wiped his eyes. “Cas left.”

“When will he get back? What just happened?”

Dean shook his head. He walked into his room and slammed the door. Dean fell to the ground and buried his head in his hands. Ever since Cas left, which was just moments, Dean felt physically ill; sick to his stomach and familiar feelings he couldn’t pinpoint.

After sitting there for an hour a dull ache hit his stomach. The moment it hit him he knew what was happening. He closed his eyes. _‘Cas, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please, come back. I love you!_ _I never want to hurt you. I just want you back. Please, forgive me. I forgive you. I never cheated on you. Anahita did tell me in a dream that the carrier gene still needed to spread and that women need to get pregnant with the gene but I don’t know what she was talking about. Now, I know, pleas, come home!’_

Dean prayed that prayed over and over again for three hours with the pain only getting worse by the minute. Dean was curled in a ball on his bed crying and silently praying. He bit hips to hold back screams of agony.

&^%$#@!@#$%^&*&^%$#@

Sam was worried about Dean. If he really did cheat on Cas he was fucked. Sam knew that Dean loved Cas even if they never really said it out loud. You could tell it in Dean’s eyes. It was scary to hear Dean in fuming anger to a sobbing mess on the floor to a calm normal Dean in a matter of seconds.

Sam set the thought aside and got Bobby John and Jody down for a after lunch nap and put the Jessie and Henry in front of the TV for a movie and colored with Jo.

“Uncle Sammy, is Daddy mad at Papa?” Jo asked taking the red crayon right out of Sam’s hand.

“Hey…” Sam smiled and she flashed a cocky grin, just like Dean does. “I don’t know, I’ll have to talk to Daddy, but he’s been in his room for a long time.”

“Why can’t you talk to him now?”

“I don’t think he wants to talk.”

“Can I go talk to him?”

Sam looked at his watch and it had been four hours since Cas left and he had called or returned and it was almost supper time. “How about you go tell Jessie and Henry to go wash up for supper?”

“Yes, Uncle Sammy.” She got up and walked into the play room. Sam got up and knocked on Dean’s door.

“Dean? Can I come in?” Sam heard rustling in the room. He turned the knob and something slammed into the door.

“No! Don’t come in. I’m…not decent.”

“I’ve seen you in your underwear and/or naked plenty of times, I need to speak with you.”

“No, Sam. I don’t want to talk…right…now.” Sam heard the pain in Dean’s voice.

“What’s wrong, Dean?”

“Nothing!” Dean yelled. Sam knew he was lying. Sam waited for a few moments. “Sam! Call Cas! Tell him…I’m sorry! I didn’t mean the things I said! Tell…him I wanted him to come….home.”

“Tell me what’s wrong.”

“CALL CAS!” Dean yelled in agony. Sam immediately heard Jody and Bobby John cries. Great, Dean woke up the babies. Sam rushed down the halls.

He lifted Jody out of the crib and then Bobby John. “Sh, sh, sh, I’m here. Let’s get you in your bouncy chairs then fed. How does that sound?”

They were instantly calm in Sam’s arms. Once they were settled in their chairs and the kids were all washed up he picked up his phone and dialed Cas’s number. He answered on the first ring. “Sam?”

“Hey, Cas. Dean wanted me to call you.”

“I was about to call you. Had my phone in my hand and almost finished dialing your number.”

“Dean wanted me to tell you that he is sorry and didn’t mean what he said. He wants you to come home.”

“Is he ok?”

“I don’t know, he’s locked himself in his room but his voice sounds very pained.”

“I’ll be over as fast as possible.” Cas said there was a knock on the door.

“That was fast.” Sam hung up. Right as Sam opened the door and Cas entered there was a loud scream of agony booming through the bunker. The kids freaked out and Sam went after them and Cas went to the source of the scream; Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slow update, i have been so stressed lately with school work, i'm in AP art at school and making 24 art pieces is difficult and ubber stressful, i'm also going to be having surgery on my wrist so update might be slower for a little while, it's weird because i'm on spring break at the moment and i have done nothing but painting, i hope you like this chapter, it was fun to write...sorry about my rambling :D


	19. Chapter 19

“Dean?” Cas cracked the door opened.

“Sam! Go away!” Dean yelled. Cas opened the door wider and revealed himself. Dean was lying in the middle of the floor with his legs spread wide apart; pantless. Gabriel was in between Dean’s legs. Two angel was at Dean’s sides holding Dean upright as well with each holding of Dean’s hands. There was a lot of blood.

“Dean, Dean. It’s Cas. I’m here. I’m here. I’m sorry for not believing you. You were right. I’m sorry.” Cas fell to his knees beside one of the Angels; Anahita.

“Dean can’t hear you, Castiel.” Anahita looked at Cas.

Cas looked at the other angel; Armisael. “What? Why can’t he hear me?”

“He can only feel our presence. He knows Gabriel is there because he really is.” Armisael said.

“But, I’m really here. I walked into the bunker.”

“Think about it Castiel. You know what really happened.” Anahita said.

“What are you talking about?” Cas was confused.

“It was Dean playing with Joanna. She did talk about the mothers getting close to someone. That someone wasn’t Dean. It was Sam. It was Gabe and Sam that got into that fight. Gabe ran out. Dean told Sam to call Gabe and tell him what Sam should tell Gabe. Now, Gabe is here.”

“Where was I?”

Anahita looked down at Dean. “Gabe, make it stop.” Dean whimpered.

“Ride it out, Dean. That’s all I can say. Just don’t push.”

“I can’t do this myself, Gabe.” Dean mumbled.

“You’re not, Anahita and Armisael are at your sides.” Gabe said as Anahita and Armisael appeared beside Dean. Cas watched over Dean.

“Anahita, Armisael, why can’t I see Dean?”

“You’re in Heaven.” Anahita said. “You took Sam’s place. It was part of the deal.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You would go up to Heaven for Sam until this happened.”

“What is happening?” Cas was frantic. The angels filled Cas with false memories.

“Dean is having the last of the carrier generation. They aren’t babies, but soul. Five souls. Five times stronger to deliver than a regular baby.”

Cas looked back to Dean. “Gabe, why can’t I push? God, you’re making this hard!”

“Keep your body relax. Playing with a soul is like sticking your hand in a nuclear reactor. You could explode.”

Dean moaned. “You’re doing great, Dean. Just breathe.” Anahita laid her free hand on Dean’s forehead.

“You said Cas would be here when this happened. You said he would be back.”

“He is here, sweetie. Once the fifth soul is delivered he will appear. Just a little longer.”

“What soul are we on?” dean groaned dipping his head back.

“Three, Dean breathe.” Armisael said lifting his head up forcing him to look at her. She began breathing like what she wanted Dean to do. Dean mimicked her to the best of his abilities. “Good, good, just like that.”

“You’re getting tense, Dean. Relax.” Gabe said placing a hand on Dean’s lower stomach.

“I can’t help it, it burns.”

“The soul is almost out. You know it only get more painful.”

“I know.” Dean squeezed the two lady angels hands and took deep breathes with his eyes closed. “Argh! It burns!”

“I know, sweetie. You’re doing great. Just one more after this one.” Anahita’s voice filled the room with an abundance of calmness.

“I can’t do it.” Dean groaned.

“Dean, this one is going to be the most painful and the most delicate. Do _not_ push or even get tense. Things could get ugly.”

“No, no, I can’t. I can’t! Don’t make me do this.” Dean begged. Tears streamed down his face. “I can’t, I can’t. I need Cas. I’m not strong enough. Make it stop.” Dean begged.

“Shh, shh, Dean. Not better longer. Focus on me.” Anahita touched Dean’s chin. “Dean, Cas is sitting right beside me. Once this fifth soul is out of this room Cas will appear. You can do this. Focus on me.”

“Alright, Dean. Tell me when you feel it coming. You’ll definitely feel it.” Gabe said back from taking the soul away to the rightful owner.

“Yeah! ARGh! It’s coming!” Dean groaned.

“Relax! Relax!” Gabe ordered keeping a hand on Dean’s abdomen.

“I’m trying!” Dean spat out.

“Try harder.”

Dean tried to take deep breathes that turned into sobs. _‘Relax, Dean. Just relax, buddy.’_ Dean mumbled to himself.

Anahita ran her finger through Dean’s very sweaty hair. “You’re doing so good, not much longer.”

Dean stared into her eyes. He internally pleaded her to stop the pain. His vision was fade because of the pain. “No, Dean, stay awake. Just a little longer.” Gabe reinsured.

Dean nodded and kept his eyes on Anahita. “Good, good, Dean, focus on me.”

“Dean, it’s almost over.” Armisael smiled.

“You’re getting tense, Dean.” Gabe warned.

“Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up.” Dean groaned squeezing the life out of the two angels hands. “Argh, it’s burns so much.” Dean sobbed.

“You’re tense so the soul is touching your skin, burning it. Relax.” Gabe snapped.

Dean let go of the two angels hands and gripped Armisael’s thigh and he went to gripped Anahita shirt but the second he placed his hand on her round belly he instantly relaxed. Anahita smiled. “You finally realized your strength, sweetie. We do anything to you. You created those soul without any help. That was all you. You can create life.”

“Wh-what do you mean?” Dean panted as Gabriel left to take the soul.

“You are one of a select few that will turn into an angel when your time comes. You will be like me. I cannot take care of this new gene because I am not male. That is your job.”

“What about Cas?”

“Once you pass he will join you in Heaven and you will be happy, but that is many years from now.”

Cas smiled and he appeared beside Anahita. Dean’s eyes darted to Cas. “Cas…”

“You did so good, Dean.”

“Thanks.” Dean weakly smiled.

“I will see you around Dean and Cas.” Armisael said as she vanished. Cas helped Dean up and into some clean sweat pants once he was clean and healed. Anahita smiled. When you become an angel Dean you will have a bely like mine but you will not feel it. You will only feel when—“

“When someone who is destined to have a child touches the stomach and when a baby is born…” Dean finished.

Ana laughed. “You’re quite cute, Dean Winchester. Thank you for doing that for us Angels.”

“Thanks for bringing Cas back.” Anahita vanished and Dean looked at Cas.

“What did I miss? How long was I gone?” Cas asked.

“Like 6 months.”

“What did I miss?”

“Nothing really. A little bit of Jody and Bobby John’s growth. The beginning of Jessie and Henry’s potty training. Sam and Gabe playing nooky, but not missing me being able to create human souls.”

“Gabriel put false memories into my brain. I didn’t even know I was in Heaven. Or that I had made that deal for Sam.”

“It doesn’t matter. I was sick the whole time. Apparently creating five souls is like a constant morning sickness for 6 months.”

“I’m sorry, I missed that.”

“No, I’m glad you missed that.” Dean smiled walking out of the room.

“I’m not going to leave you again.”

Dean laughed. “You better not or I will hunt you down and beat your feathery ass.” Cas’s eyes widen and cupped his ass. Dean saw and laughed.

                                                                                ***


	20. Chapter 20

**_14 Years Later…_ **

“No, Sam, we just can’t.” Dean repeated for the fourth time.

“Come on, Dean, this place isn’t fit for kids.”

“We raised Jo here fine.” Dean retorted. “Jessie and Henry are been raised here perfectly normal.”

“Yeah, but she can’t have any friends here.”

“I never said that she couldn’t.” Dean shook his head.

“She never does.” Sam retorted.

“She never asked.” Dean replied in a split second.

“You’re so hard headed, Dean.”

“I’m hard headed, Sam. I’m not leaving the safest place on Earth.”

“What happens when Jo starts asking question about the supernatural when she see all this stuff about it?”

“She has already asked and I told her the truth.” Dean replied crossing his arms over his chest.

“Really? When?”

“Five years ago on his 13th birthday. She asked she didn’t have a mom, and all the books were written in Latin, why there are weapons everywhere, why you and I had star tattoos over our hearts, why I had an imprint of a hand on my shoulder, the whole nine.”

“You answered all of them truthfully?”

“Am I speaking a language you don’t understand?” Dean snapped.

“It just doesn’t make sense why would you tell Jo all that? How did she react?”

“Well, I told her five years ago and does she seem any different?” Dean asked in response.

Sam rolled his eyes. “What about Jessie and Henry?”

“Cas and Dean sat down and decided to go headed and tell plus Jody. We told them last week, they acted the same as Jo.”

“You’re unbelievable, Dean.” Dean stood from the table and started walking towards the door. “What? You don’t like how this conversation is going so you’re done talking?”

“No, I need fresh air, because you’re giving me a headache.” Dean grumbled and went outside.

Dean stepped outside and saw a car pull up; Jo’s car. Dean smiled. She got out. “Hey Daddy!”

“Hey, Jo-Jo, how was school?” Dean asked as Henry and Jessie got out, along with Jody and Bobby John.

“Ok, I guess.” She said.

“Ok, y’all go get your homework done.” Dean motioned them inside.

“What are you doing outside?” Jo asked.

“Your old man can’t get fresh air every once in a while?”

“You only just stand outside alone when Uncle Sam is mad at you.”

“He’s not mad, just annoyed in my decision making.”

“He’s mad that you told Henry, Jessie, and Jody the family secret?”

“And that I told you. I never told him. I do have more to tell you, I have been waiting for the right time.”

“What is it?” Jo asked softly.

Dean shook his head. “I should probably tell you with your Papa.”

“Spill, Dad.” Jo protested.

Dean took a deep breath and looked at his now 18 year old daughter. “You have a special gene in you.”

“Yeah? How so?”

“When you have a kids if a girl she will just pass down the gene, but if you have a boy that boy will be able to have kids. After that there is a chance the next boy could have that gene.”

“Wow, does that mean Henry can have kids?”

“Yep.”

“Wouldn’t that mean Henry’s gay?”

“More likely, but doesn’t have to be.” Dean smiled.

Jo laughed. “When’s Uncle Gabe coming home?”

“I don’t know, he’s very busy being an archangel and all.”

“Why did you and Papa decide to tell us about the supernatural?”

“You live in a bunker filled with information about anything and everything about supernatural creatures. We have sigils all over the bunker. I’m not leaving this place so it was either let you find out on your own or me and your papa tell you straight up.”

“I’m glad you did.”

“I’m glad you see it that way, your uncle doesn’t think the same.”

“Well, he should.”

Dean smiled. “Alright, enough with this click flick moment, I know you have homework and the senior project thingy.”

“Dad, I finished my senior project thingy last semester.”

“Just go.” Dean smirked. Jo walked into the bunker and Dean sat on the ground. He brought his legs up to his chest. He buried his face in his knees to where only his eyes poked out.

He had been practicing with Anahita to develop his “power”. Anahita told him that he could make himself pregnant with other peoples babies with no genetic of his just the carrier gene. The pregnancy would be a few weeks for the parents to get ready and Dean would deliver on his own terms and they were practically painless.

Dean was deep into thought when he hear what he thought was a cry for help. He heard rustling in the trees a few yards away. He stood and listened.

“Help…argh…me.” It was a womans voice. Dean moved into action running towards the screams. “Somebody please.”

He spotted her. “I’m here, I can help.” Dean dropped to his knees by this heavily pregnant woman…in labor.

The woman grabbed Dean’s hand. “Argh, someone’s after me. You have to help me and my son.”

“You’re son?” Dean looked around and spotted a young boy no older than 5 curled up against a tree and few feet away. “Who’s after you?”

“My…my husband.” The woman let out a pained sob. “He beat me and was going to hurt my son, Jeremy. We lost him last night and hid out in the woods then the contractions started. ”

“Are you in labor, M’am?”

“Peyton, my name’s Peyton and yes, I have since around 7 this morning.”

Dean looked over at the boy then at the mother. “Come with me. My house is just over there. We can help you deliver you child and you can stay as long as you want. It’s safe there.”

“You’re not a doctor. I need a doctor to deliver the baby.” She panicked.

“Believe me when I say I have delivered plenty of child.” Dean reinsured. “Come on, let get you into the bunker.” Dean helped the woman up. She doubled over in pain. She was very small. No taller than 5 foot and rather skinny, except the very swollen middle.

“Jeremy follow this man with me.”

“Dean, the names Dean.” Dean wrapped an sturdy arm around Peyton’s waist and gently grippe her belly. “Let’s go.”

They walked at a slow pace. Jeremy walked cautiously beside his mother. Dean whispered encouragement to Peyton until he saw the clearing where he beloved Impala was parked. They had just pasted the car when Peyton abruptly stopped and groaned. “Argh! My water broke…Nngh!”

“Everything’s going to be ok, trust me.” Dean pulled out the key to the bunker. He unlocked the door and opened it. He ooked at Jeremy. “Go on in, Jeremy.”

He shook his head. Dean noticed that Jeremy didn’t speak. Dean looked at Peyton who was breathing through a contraction the he crouched down on his toes which caused Peyton to grab onto his shoulders and dig her nails into the fabric/flesh. “Jeremy? You ok?”

He shook his head.

“Jeremy, I’m gonna need you to be strong for your mom. Can you do that for me?”

He just stared at Dean.

“I have children of my own inside. They can play with you.” Dean smiled patting the little boys shoulder. “How old are you?’

Jeremy ducked his head down and raised up his hand, sticking up 6 fingers.

“Six? You wanna speak to me, son?”

Jeremy was quiet then lifted his head. “I-I’m scared.”

Dean smiled. “There’s no need to be scared. You’re safe now. Come on, I need to help your Mom. I’ll show you to my oldest daughter to help you find everyone. Does that sound ok?” Jeremy nodded. “Great, now, come on.” Dean rose to his feet and his attention was back to Peyton.

“You’re great with children.” She panted holding her back with both hands.

“You’ll from practice. I have 3 daughters, a son, a nephew and a adopted niece.” Dean helped Peyton down the stairs.

“Keep talking, I need a distraction.” She hissed halfway down the steps.

“Ok, um, Joanna Ellen is the oldest. She’s 18. Henry Jonathan and Jessica Cassie are the next at 16 almost 17 and are twins, Henry being the older one. Jody Megan is the youngest at 15 years old. Bobby John is my nephew at also 15 years old. He is the creation from my brother and a one night stand gone wrong and she left him with her.” Dean helped Peyton onto Dean’s bed. All her attention was on him. “That leaves my niece, Madison Sarah. She hasn’t arrived yet. My brother and his partner adopted her before she was even born. She should be born in 2 ½ months.”

Peyton smiled then loudly moaned an gripped her belly. Dean lightly pulled off her worn down combat boots and he slightly lifted her shirt and started unbuttoning her pants when she grabbed Dean’s hand. “What are you doing?”

“I’m helping you deliver your baby.” Dean remarked. “You can’t deliver a baby in cargo pants and underwear.”

“I’m not letting you look down there.” She retorted as the contraction faded.

“Peyton, since your water broke 10 minutes ago you have had 3 contractions. Your baby is coming fast and believe it or not I do know what I am doing, so you are going to have to trust me.” Dean said unzipping her fly and pulling both his panties and pants down her legs.

She got really tense but it wasn’t a contraction. She brought her legs together. “Peyton, I have to check to see how far along you.”

Reluctantly, she moved her legs and Dean proceed to check her and she was at 8 centimeters. “It should be much longer. You can walk around and find any comfortable position you want.”

After a few minutes and a contraction later Peyton had stripped down naked not caring that she was in front of a man she had just met in the woods. She was on her knees padded with a few towels and leaning over the bed. Dean kneeled on his knees massaging her back. She was sweating really bad and rocked her hips a lot.

“Argh! A big one! Nrrgh!” She yelled gripping the bed sheets. As she was getting through the contraction Dean felt her rock hard middle and right as it started to fade he check her and she was fully dilated.

“Peyton, ride this one out. In through the nose and out through the mouth. You’re fully dilated. You can start to push whenever you feel ready.” Dean said using a very calm voice.

“I need to get on the bed.” Peyton panted slowly standing.

“Ok, tell me what you got in mind.”

“Get on the bed and prop the bed post.” She ordered feeling the urge to push building.

“Ok, but I have to deliver the baby.” Dean remarked.

“Ugh! I don’t have time for this.” She yelled. Dean quickly opened the door.

“Cas! I need your assistance.” Dean yelled. He hurried over to the bed and positioned himself the way Peyton told him. Cas entered the room as Peyton slowly got in between Dean’s parted legs. She instantly grabbed Dean’s hand and placed them on her knees. “Cas, I need help delivering this baby.”

“Who—“

“I’ll explain everything after.” Dean asked taking Peyton’s hands. “Peyton this is my husband, Castiel, I was talking about. You’re in good hands with him.”

She nodded and groaned burying her face in Dean’s neck. “I gotta push.” She mumbled into her neck.

“Go for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i have some news to share. I probably won't be posting very much for the next few weeks, i just had wrist surgery yesterday and can't really type. I'm typing this with one hand right now. I will try to type more but it's a little painful. So, not updating much for a little while, but i hoped you enjoyed this chapter :D


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was very hard to write this chapter because i have to keep my arm elevated above my heart so i had to type it in spurts and it's kind of painful, i hope you like the chapter anyway

“ARGH!” Peyton yelled bringing her knees to her chest.

“You’re doing good, Peyton.” Dean said in Peyton’s ear. He placed hands under her legs for support and laying them on her stomach.

“Peyton, one more bi push and you will get the head out.” Cas announced.

She shook her head. “I can’t!” she yelled burying her head in Dean’s neck.

“Yes you can.” Dean rubbed her belly. “Come on, one big push.”

“Nrghh!” She pushed.

“Good, Peyton, keep going.” Cas encouraged.

“It burns! Make it stop!”

“I know, the head is coming, just push through it.” Dean said calmly. She kept her head buried in Dean’s neck as she pushes the baby out to its shoulders. She panted and pushed once more. It was silent for a few long seconds.

Then there was a soft cry. Cas smiled. “Peyton, you have a daughter.”

“Can—Can I see her?” She asked softly.

“Of course. Let me wrap her up.” Cas said setting the infant in Peyton’s arms.

Peyton held the baby while Cas delivered the placenta. Her eyes drooped heavily. “Peyton, let my husband take your baby to a crib we have from our kids when they were babies. I can help you get into some comfortable clothes and into a bedroom close to your daughter.”

“No, no, that’s asking too much of you. I can’t stay here. I just need to file for divorce and restraining order against my husband and I can live with my parents.”

“Peyton it’s fine. We have plenty of space. Stay as long as you need.”

That’s exactly what they did. She stayed there for 3 months.

“Thank you, Dean and Castiel. I don’t know what I would have done without you two or your loving family.” Peyton smiled holding the carrier with her daughter, Deanna Catherine Raines.

Jeremy clung to Peyton’s leg. “It was nothing, Pey. Seriously. Just keep in touch. Keep us updated on little De and Jere.” Dean crouched down to the little boys level. “Ok, bucko, you better take good care of your Mama.”

“Yes, sir.” Jeremy replied.

Dean smiled. “Good, take care of your little sister, ok?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Remember you and your mama are always welcome here and you can call whenever.” Dean smiled. All of sudden the little boy jumped into Dean’s arms and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. He heard sniffing. He pulled Jeremy away from him and saw the tears running down his face. “Jeremy, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t wanna leave.”

Dean smirked. “Jeremy, buddy, your Mama and sister and you have a home to get back too. You daddy won’t be there. We talked about how he is in prison.”

“No! I don’t want to leave! I want to stay here and you be my new daddy.”

Dean coughed and stared at Jeremy. Another thing nobody but the Winchesters knew was that Dean and Sam stopped aging. It was an agreement Dean made with Anahita. He would never become an angel and never die. He would just go with the flow until Sam and were ready to leave since Gabriel and Castiel never aged anyway. Dean stayed the same age as 30 years old and Sam as 26. “Jeremy…”

“No! I want to stay here! You can protect me!” Jeremy protested.

“What do you mean, protect you, Jeremy?” Peyton asked.

“He keeps the monsters away.” He cried.

“Jeremy, I can’t be your new Daddy because I’m married to Cas.” Dean said looking up at Peyton and Cas.

“He can be my Daddy too.”

“Hey Pey, can I talk with you in private for a moment?” Dean stood. “Jeremy, I will be right back. Hang tight.”

Dean walked over to Peyton who set down the carrier and walked into the library. She sat down in a chair and Dean stood in front of her. “I’m so sorry, Dean. I have never seen him act like this.”

Cas walked into the room and stood beside Dean. “Where’s Jeremy?” Dean asked.

“Jo woke up and is watching him and Deanna.”

“I’m sorry guys. You’re no way in hell that I could ask you, Dean to be his and Deanna’s father, I mean you have Cas. I mean I would be lying if I said you guys weren’t attractive”

Dean and Cas looked at each other. “Peyton, there are things that you don’t know about this family that could scar you for life. If we tell you and you don’t freak out and believe us then sure we can slap a ring on my finger and go along with a polygamist relationship, but if you freak out in the slightest and/or don’t believe us, we will let you leave. Believe me when I say we are not normal.”

She smiled. “You are a hunter and you’re an angel.”

“Told you!” Cas exclaimed.

“How did you know?” Peyton asked.

Dean smiled. “Not many people carry a butterfly knife, Swiss army knife, a pit lock, a sliver knife, and holy water in their cargo pants.” Peyton’s face blushed.

“Hunting at 9 months pregnant with a 6 year old. Not the wisest life choice.”

“I wasn’t hunting. I gave up hunting many years ago. My…es husband really was beating me and almost beat Jeremy. Ever since Jeremy was born I keep all of those things in my pockets to keep him safe.”

“Why didn’t you use any of those on your husband when he attacked you?” Dean asked.

“He was just a human. I grabbed Jeremy and ran after I knocked my ex unconscious. I turned off my phone’s GPS and went into the woods until Jeremy couldn’t go any farther. I carried him until 7 that morning when I went into labor.”

“So, what do you want to do?” Dean asked crossing his arm over his chest.

“Well, I do believe you and didn’t freak out. I mean, we have gotten really close. You two have both seen me naked and delivered Deanna. I even kinda name her after you, Dean.”

“Dean…” Cas pulled Dean by the elbow aside. “Are you really suggesting polygamy, Dean?”

“Come on, Cas. It won’t be bad at all. You know, Peyton. She is the sweetest. She reminds me of my mom.”

Cas sighs. “Dean, we met this woman and her son 3 months ago.” Dean just stared at Cas with his big green eyes. “So what is it, Dean? You get married to Peyton and I become your side dish?”

“Cas, I just don’t want to disappoint Jeremy.” Dean pouted. He got close to Cas and pressed his forehead to his lovers. “Just think your lover would be a married man. You have to think that is very _risqué_. I am all yours, Cas.”

They didn’t even hear Peyton walk over to them. “Guys, Sex doesn’t have to be involved. You guys can keep your se life the same. I can stay in the room I have been. I do have one question, Dean. Why do you care so much about not disappointing my _six_ year old son?”

Dean played with Cas’s hand for a moment. “I—I just have this feeling. I don’t know how to explain it. It’s just this feeling I need to be there for him…him and Deanna.”

“So I guess, you and Peyton are getting hitched.” Cas said sounding very human.

“You are going along with this?’ Dean asked surprised.

“This doesn’t only have to be about Jeremy and Deanna, but maybe this could form a relationship between you, I, and Dean. I just know that if Dean believes in something so strongly, I have to trust his instincts. He has never let me down.” Cas smiled wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist.

Peyton smiled and brought her hands to her mouth. “You guys are too sweet.”

                                                                                ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want your opinions! What do you think about Dean/Cas/OFC?


	22. 6 Months Later...

“You’re what?!” Dean yelled pacing his oldest daughter’s bedroom.

Jo sat on her bed not expecting her father’s reaction to be this way. “Daddy, I’m sorry.”

“How could you be so stupid and careless, Joanna?” Dean yelled.

“It was an accident, I swear, Daddy!”

“This is the worst mistake you could make, baby girl. You have been at KU for _only_ 6 months.” Dean yelled louder glaring at his daughter.

Jo started sobbing. “I-I’m sorry, Daddy…I-I…”

“No, Joanna. You don’t understand. You are 18. For this to happen you would have had to had sex. YOU’RE 18 YEARS OLD!” Dean gripped Jo’s shoulders sternly.

“I know, Daddy. I’m sorry.” Jo choked out.

“You should be sorry, sweetheart.” Dean let go of Jo’s shoulders and took a step back. “Does the father know? Are you and the father still together? Are you going to move in together? Are you going to stay in school? Are you going to drop out and move back in here?”

“Daddy, I’m scared…you’re scaring me.” Jo sobbed covering her face with her hands. Dean was silent for a moment and walked over to Jo and sat on the bed beside her and crossed his legs into Indian style. He gently moved her hands away from her face. “I’m so sorry, Daddy. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

Dean immediately pulled Jo into his grasp. She sobbed into his shirt. “Shh, it’s ok, baby girl. We’ll work this out. I’m sorry, I was too hard on you.” Dean rubbed her back.

Jo had only been home for 20 minutes. She came home every weekend from Kansas State University to spend time with the family. For the past 3 months she had been not feeling herself. She had been putting a mask in front of Dean and Cas. She had been dating this guy since the start of the school year, which would only be 6 months. Dean and Cas hadn’t met his yet because he also goes back home on weekends. He lives in a small town close to Lawrence. His name is Trey Aarons. Jo is a freshman, Trey is a Sophomore. Jo was 18, Trey was 20. Jo and Trey had only had sex three times.

Just last week when Jo had gotten back to her dorm Trey was worried about her. He had walked over to her dorm and they talked and he suggested just she wasn’t. She took a test and it was positive. They went back home that weekend to tell their parents. That was a stupid idea to do by themselves.

Dean slowly moved her away from his chest and cupped his face. He wiped the pads of his thumbs across Jo’s cheek wiping away the tears. “how far along are you? Do you know?”

She hiccupped and nodded. “We went to the doctor Wednesday.” She grabbed her purse that was on the floor beside the bed. She opened her wallet and pulled out a picture. It was a sonogram photo. “I’m 13 weeks or slightly over 3 months…with twins.” She handed the photo to Dean.

Dean stared at the photo dumbstruck. He traced the two peanut shaped blobs on the picture. He looked up at his eldest child. “What are you planning on doing?”

“I’m keeping them.” Jo hiccupped wiping her face of more tears.

“I meant school wise.”

“Uh, Trey is going to finished school and we will keep a long distance relationship with me here taking online classes.”

“Trey would spend every weekend here?”

“Yes, sir.” Jo nodded and sniffed.

“Good, Tuesdays and Thursdays get really lonely and quiet ever since Uncle Sam and Uncle Gabe decided to move out and somewhere closer to Sam’s job.”

“What happens on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday?”

“I started working at the Auto Shop about 15 minutes from here. Been working there almost 2 months and I’m already at Manager.”

“Why did you never tell me?”

“It was just a side job/hobby until yesterday when they offered me the position.” Dean half smiled. “So Trey is telling his parents today?”

Jo nodded. “I gave him directions on how to get here. He really wants to meet you.”

“I want to meet him as well. Papa wants to meet him too.”

Dean watched Jo’s bottom lips quiver. “Daddy, I’m sorry I disappointed you. I’m sorry I’m not eh perfect daughter you always wanted.”

“Joanna Ellen Winchester, you did not disappoint me. You are basically an adult and have been making adult decisions. You are the daughter I always wanted you to be.” Dean rose to his feet and kissed her forehead. “I’m guessing you don’t have any Friday classes today, since it’s only right at 10 in the morning.”

“Yeah, but next Thursday is my last day of classes and I come back home.”

Dean nodded. “Come on, let me fix you some morning sickness friendly breakfast.”

“That would be great.” She smiled as she slowly got off the bed and out of the room.

“You go onto the kitchen I’ll be back in a moment.” Dean stopped.

“Wait, Dad?” Jo asked. Dean turned and looked at Jo-Jo. “It’s Friday, you said you work on Fridays. Why are you home then?”

Dean smirked. “I had to call in sick today.”

“Why?”

Dean looked down the hallway. “Uh, go into the kitchen and hang tight. I’ll be right back.” Dean walked down the hall.

Jo silently followed Dean into a room that used to be hers, Jessie, Henry, Jody, and Bobby John’s nursery. She stopped along the wall when Dean opened the door and shut to back. She listened closely.

“I know what you’re thinking. _Daddy, why you make me cry for you for so long?_ ” Dean said using his baby voice.

Jo hurried her way down the hall and into the kitchen. She entered the room and was hit with a wave of vertigo and had to sit down. She looked around the room and saw baby toys everywhere and a baby high chair.

He heard Dean walking towards the kitchen. “Jo-Jo, you remember Peyton, right?’

“Yeah, how could I forget the woman you almost married but said no at the last second because you can only love Papa?”

“Yeah, well, shortly after you left for college she moved back into her house with Jeremy and Deanna.”

“Yeah, Dad, I knew that.”

Dean walked into the kitchen revealing a baby in his arms. “Peyton passed away 3 weeks ago. Jeremy and Deanna were taken by Child Services and apparently Peyton put me and Papa down as guardians if she died. So now we have Jeremy and Deanna.”

“Oh my God.”

“Yeah, Jeremy has been taking it pretty hard, but he is getting better. De is still getting into her new routine, but it’s sad to know she won’t know her real parents.”

“Yeah, but you and Papa are great parents so I don’t think she will mind.” Jo smiled as Dean set Deanna in her high chair. Dean started fixing a breakfast for Jo when her phone rang.

“Hello? Hey, Trey. Just stay on that road.” Jo looked at Dean. Dean started walking to towards the main room. Jo picked up Deanna and walked into the main room and saw Dean grab his sawed of shotgun loaded with salt and climb the stairs. Jo knew that her Dad was just going to scare the literal shit out of Trey by giving to more painful way to do a demon test by Dean actually shoot Trey with a salt round.

_“Oh God, Jo-Jo, I hope that is your Dad because he’s got a shotgun.”_

“Yeah, that’s my Dad. He’s just trying to scare you.” Jo heard the gun fire and seconds later Dean pulling the limping man holding his chest coughing down the stairs.

“What the Hell was that?” Trey coughed.

“Remember when I told you everything about Supernatural and about my family yet you stayed with me?”

“Yeah, why did your Dad shoot me?” Trey rubbed his chest as he slowly sat down.

“It was just a salt round. Now watch your language.” Dean said sternly taking the 9 month old from Jo.

“I’m sorry, sir.” Trey nodded. He stood and stretched out his hand towards Dean. “Trevor Aarons, sir. I go to Kansas State…obviously,” Trey rambled. “Um, I’m studying Urban legends and supernatural lore. Guess that’s why I fell for your daughter.”

Dean moved Deanna over to his other hips so he could shake Trey’s hand properly. “You can call me Dean.”

“It’s good to finally meet you, Sir. Jo has only told me good things.” He smiled.

“That’s good to hear. So, let me talk to you about real business.”

“Excuse me?” Trey looked confused.

“My Jo-Jo tells me that you are going to keep going to school and come here every if not almost weekend to help throughout the pregnancy.”

Trey immediately nodded. “Yes, sir. I want to be as involved as I possibly can, but staying at school at the same time.”

Dean nodded and went back to cooking his daughter a breakfast.

&^%$#@#$%^&*&^%$#\

**_6 Long, Brutal Hours Later…_ **

Dean had been interrogating Trey for hours. Dean probably knew Trey better than Trey knew himself in the end. Dean taught Trey rare lore and Trey corrected some of the lore Dean had gotten wrong.

By 4 o’clock Dean had started fixing supper and Jessie, Henry, Jody and Jeremy had been home for around half an hour. Cas came home at 4. He opened the bunker door and Trey automatically rose to his feet.

Cas looked confused and walked down the stairs case. Cas dropped his stuffed by the steps and over to the unfamiliar face. “Mr. Novak-Winchester? I’m Trey, Jo’s boyfriend.”

“Castiel.” Cas nodded taking Trey’s outstretched hand. “I infer that Dean gave you the interrogation.”

Trey nodded. “Yes, sir, but we have something important to talk to you about.” Trey walked back over to Jo. “Hey, Papa.”

“Hey Yo-Yo.” Cas smiled quickly hugging and kissing his daughter’s forehead before sitting down.

“Papa, um, this is hard for me to say, even after I already told Daddy, so I’m just going to just come out and say it.” Cas blinked. “I’m pregnant.”

Cas stared unblinking. The complete opposite of Dean. Dean blew up and Cas imploded. “Papa?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you say something?”

“Pregnant? How long?”

“3 months…with twins.”

“TWINS!” There he goes. Cas instantly stood along with Jo. He grabbed Jo’s shoulder and looked intensely into Jo’s eyes. Then unexpected pulled her into a full embrace hug. “I’m going to be a Granddad.”

“Yeah.” Jo let out a sigh of relief.

“I’m going to go talk with your father.” Cas smiled. Trey and Jo nodded as Cas ran off. Cas dashed into the kitchen and lifted Dean into the air scaring the crap out of him. Cas dropped him on his feet and planted a sloppy kiss to his lips. Dean was stunned and wide eyed. “I love you.”

Dean opened his mouth but then froze. “What did you say?”

“I love you, Dean Winchester.”

Dean blinked. “You and I have never said that yet.” Cas’s hand went up to his mouth as if trying to take the words back. Dean huffed out a laugh. “Almost two decades and we never said those three words. We just assumed and never verbally announced it until now when you did.”

Cas paced the kitchen as red as a tomato still covering his mouth. Dean pulled him close and Cas dropped his hands. “I love you too, Castiel Novak-Winchester.”

                                                                                ***


	23. Chapter 23

Cas was reading when Dean finally entered the bedroom. Cas didn’t even think to look up. Dean crawled onto the bed and got all in Cas’s space. He kissed the side of his jaw. “Mhmm, Cas, Deanna is finally put down for the night.” Dean kissed the patch of skin below Cas’s ear. “Jeremy is at a friends sleepover.” Dean placed another kiss to Cas’s neck. “Jody and Jessie are in the media room with their friends for that sleepover and shouldn’t be bothering us.” Dean thumbed over Cas’s nipple. “Henry is at one of his football team friends house and Jo-Jo is with Trey at Trey’s house this weekend.”

“Mmmm, Dean.” Cas moaned. Dean slowly took the book from Cas’s hand and set it aside and gently got in his husbands lap.

“Mmm, Cas, I have been waiting all evening. You are so sexy tonight. You’ve made me all horny tonight. I want you. I want you inside me, Cas. I want you to fuck me so hard. Split me in two, Angel.”

Cas moaned. “Not tonight, Dean.”

Dean nipped at Cas’s ear. “Come on, Cas. Please, I’m so hard. I feel so empty. I want you to fill me up.” Dean’s hand ran down Cas’s chest and slid into his pants.

“No, come on, Dean. You know how I feel about doing this when the girls have friends over.”

Dean whimpered. “Cassss…It’s spring fever.”

“Stop, Dean.” Cas moved Dean’s arms off him. “Just go to sleep.”

Dean groaned as Cas turned over and pulled the covers to his shoulders. Dean pulled himself out of the bed and down the hall. He walked into the media room where all eight girls not including Jessie and Jody were sitting in a circle talking. “Y’all ok down here?” Dean asked.

All the girls turned and looked at Dean. He realized that he was just wearing his pajama bottoms. “Dadddd…put a shirt on, you’re embarrassing me.” Jessie pouted.

Dean looked down at his shirtless self and smirked. Dean took pride in his body. Ever since Jo started getting older Dean started eating healthier and it stunned Sam. Dean worked out twice a day and was basically a vegetarian. He went from a burger a day to a burger every other day to a burger once a week to a burger every few months.

Back when Jo was in middle school Dean had drop a lot of weight; It worried Cas, but what Dean lost in weight he gain in muscle. In other words, Dean was ripped. He still had the anti-possession tattoo over his heart and the hand print on his shoulder.

“What? I was just about to head to bed so I wanted to see if y’all were ok or needed anything.”

“We’re fine, Dad.” Jody answered. Dean nodded and walked past the media and into the library to find something to read because he wasn’t ready to head to bed just yet.

He walked in and grabbed the book he was going to start reading a few days ago but got sidetracked. He had just sat down and opened the book when he swore he heard sniffling from a few shelves away. He quietly shut the book and followed the muffled cries and sniffs to a girl softly crying in a chair by herself.

Dean recognized her as one of Jody’s friends but couldn’t figure out her name. He walked over to her and touch her shoulder she flinched and looked up at Dean. She had light brown wavy shoulder length hair and big hazel eyes. Dean crouched down in front of her. “Hey, what’s wrong? What are you doing in here and not with the others?”

She wiped her eyes. “Can I use your phone to call my mom to pick me up?”

“Yeah, sure, but why do you wanna go?”

“I-I just don’t…belong here. I-I thought Jody was my friend…but she has been completely ignoring me this whole time. I-I thought we were best friends.” She hiccupped.

That’s when Dean remembered who this girl was. She was Jody’s best friend, Rosa. They had been best friends since kindergarten. “Do you want me to go get Jody so you two can talk this out, Rosa?”

“No, can I just call my mom, please?”

“Yeah, sure, my phone is in the kitchen on the counter charging. Tell your mom I’ll drive you home.” Dean stood and Rosa followed. Once Rosa was in the kitchen Dean grabbed one of Cas’s sweatshirt from the coat rack and pulled it on and walked into the media room. He stood in the doorway. “Hey Jods.”

All the girls heads turned to look at the sudden voice. “What Dad?” Jody asked frustrated.

“Can I talk to you for a moment, in private?”

“I just a second, Dad.”

“No, now.” Dean said sternly.

Jody huffed and stood and walked out of the media room and down the hall. “What Dad?’

“How old are you, Jods?”

“15.”

“Ok, so you do know your age.” Dean remarked. “You should act your age. What you showed me just moments ago was downright disrespectful. You know better than to show that kind of disrespect to your elders.”

Jody looked down at the floor. “I’m sorry, Dad.”

“That’s not the only reason I had to talk to you about.” Jody looked up in confusion. “How many people did you invite to come over tonight?”

“Four people.”

“Who?”

“Morgan, Lauren, Sierra, and Rosa.”

“Ok, so you do remember her, that’s good.” Dean started walking away.

“Wait, Dad, what are you talking about?” Dean started slipping on his boots.

“No, you go back to your little sleep over. I have to go out for a few minutes.” Jody nodded and walked back into the media room. Dean walked into the kitchen. Rosa was sitting at the counters with her stuff at her feet. “You ready to go?”

She silently nodded trying so hard to hold back tears. The bad thing about Rosa and Jody friendship is that they lived pretty far apart. They were just barely in the same school district. It’s a 30 minute drive to get to Rosa’s house with light traffic. That would make one awkward car trip. She slowly got in the passenger seat and Dean started the car. They were driving not even 5 minutes before Rosa spoke up. “Mr. Winchester?”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry I made you drive me home.” She whimpered.

“It’s nothing, Rosa. You didn’t feel comfortable about being there.”

“No, I completely ruined your night. I know you were going to sit in the library and read until your were tired, then check on us once more before you went to bed with the other Mr. Winchester.”

“Rosa, you didn’t ruin my night.” He glanced at the girl and she was covering her face with one hand and the other clutched her stomach. “Are you feeling ok?”

She shook her head and that was enough for Dean to pullover and walked to the other side of the car and opened the car door. Rosa immediately get out of the car and latches onto Dean send him to the ground. Dean could tell that this was more than just Jody.

“Rosa, what’s going on?”

Rosa looks up at Dean. “I’m scared to go home and I know when I’m not wanted at your house.”

“Why are you scared to go home?” Dean asked concerned.

“My step Dad touches me at night when my mom is asleep.”

All the color from Dean’s face drained. “Ok, I’m not letting you go back to your step dad.” Rosa nodded with thanks written all over her face. “I can give you two options. One is that I can take you back to my house and tomorrow I can take you over to my brother’s who’s a lawyer for cases like your and get your step dad arrested or two where I can let you stay at my brothers place. You know Jody’s cousin Robbie, right?”

“Yeah…that one will be fine.”

Dean nodded and they drove. Sam ended up getting Rosa step dad arrested for sexual abuse with a minor 3 days later.

Dean ended up getting home at 4 in the morning. Everyone in the house was asleep. Dean quietly got into his bed and it felt like he had just closed his eyes when he was being shaken awake. “Dean, wake up.”

Dean grumbled and looked up. Cas was holding Deanna on his hip. “Wh’t t’me t’s?”

“7, Jessie and her friends went out shopping, all of Jody’s friends left early for different sports and Jody s working on art project plus freaking out because she tried calling Rosa about why she left without telling her and she didn’t answer. You’re eldest son is sitting in the main room waiting for you. He has something to share with you.”

Dean blinked up at Cas. “Cas, Angel, I’ve had a really long night. I didn’t even get into bed until 4 this morning. I don’t think I have the physical strength to even sit up straight.”

“Then find the strength because what Henry has to say is important.”

Dean groaned and sat up and walked behind Cas. Henry looked terrified. Well, he should, he did something to rebel against his parents because he didn’t believe them. He thought they were lying and it got him into a shit ton of trouble.

                                                                                ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be getting a little bit more into Sam and Gabe soon, i don't exactly know when but soon


	24. Chapter 24

“That’s just great, did you learn nothing from your sister?” Dean snapped sitting down directing across from Henry.

“Dad, I didn’t think you and Papa were telling the truth so I had a little fun.”

“So you decide to go behind our backs and get fucked by guys without even thinking about using protection?” Dean fumed.

“I’m sorry, Dad. It was a mistake I swear.”

Dean snorted. “Yeah, you better be sorry. This isn’t a mistake, Henry. You knew this might happen and you did it anyway. That’s arrogance.”

“Dad, it’s not like it’s a big deal. There have been sudden male pregnancies all over the country lately. It’s not like I’m gonna get harassed.”

“You’re _17_ years old, Henry.”

“So?” And with that comment Dean stood and started walking away. “Dad? Dad? Aren’t you going to help me through this? Dad, I need your help.”

Dean laughed he turned on his heels. “Henry, it’s too late for you get my help. Your cocky, it’s not a big deal attitude has gotten you in trouble.”

“So what? You’re gonna make me move out?”

“No, you can stay here all you like, but if you want any help, from your fathers, people who have been through this before, then you’re gonna need a big change in attitude.”

“Dad.” Henry cried as Dean walked towards his bedroom. “Dad, wait!” Henry rose to his feet and ran to Dean. “Dean, please, I’m sorry. I made a mistake. I know that. Please, Dad, I need your help.”

Dean just shut the door in his sons face. He fell right asleep and was awoken by Cas setting Deanna on top of him. Dean looked up. “Cas, are we doing the right thing with Henry?”

&^%$#@!@#$%^&^%$#@!@#$%^&

“Ugh, Dad have you called Trey.” Jo asked straightening her back in her chair at the main table.

“Yes, I did. He is on his way.” Dean smirked. “Honey, it takes two hours to get from KU to here. I called 45 minutes ago. The contractions haven’t gotten any closer since then.”

Jo groaned and relaxed in her chair. “Argh, this hurts so bad.”

Dean rubbed her belly. “I know, honey, it’s only gonna get worse from here, but you have to troop through it.”

Two hours later trey had still not arrived and Jo’s contractions were right on top of each other. “Hey Trey, where are you?”

“I-I’m not going to make it Mr. Winchester.” Trey managed to say. He sounded upset.

“What’s wrong, Trey?” Dean said walking out of the room Cas and Dean found months ago that was used as a medical room. They cleaned it up and made it human friendly and that’s where JO would have the twins.

“Oh God, Mr. Winchester. I’m sorry I’m not there.” Trey whimpered and breathing heavily. “I was halfway to the bunker when my Dad called…Oh God—“

“Trey, calm down, we are going to be mad.”

“My dad called me saying my mom died last night in her sleep due to a stroke. She had low blood flow to her brain already and we knew it would happened eventually, but she never got to meet the twins.” Trey sobbed into the phone.

“I don’t want you driving, Trey. SO get off the road and hang tight until you can control your emotions.” Dean ordered.

“I’m already at the hospital. I’m still in my car parked in a space gathering up the courage to see her and be with my dad.”

“Good, now, everything’s going to be ok, son. Spend as much time as you need to be with your father. We will be waiting here. Jo will understand. She knows how important family is.”

“Thank you. Mr. Winche—“

“Trey, call me Dean, hell, you can call me Dad.”

“Thank you, can I tell Jo-Jo, myself?”

“Sure.” Dean walked over to his daughter who was breathing through a contraction. “Jo-Jo? Trey is on the phone and wants to speak with you.”

“Trey, baby, where are you?”

“Jo-Jo, I’m not going to make it, baby.”

“No you have to be here. You said you were going to be here.”

“Jo, I was hallway there when I got a call from my Dad. He-He told me my mother died last night. I have to be there for my dad.”

“Oh my God, Trey, I’m so sorry.” JO gasped as she had a contraction. “Argh!”

“Just breathe, baby. You’re going to do great, honey.”

“Tell your Dad that I’m sorry for your loss. Trey, everything’s going to be ok. We will be waiting when you come home.”

“I love you, baby. You’re gonna do great.”

Jo hung up…”Dad, I want Papa here, they are coming down.” She hissed.

“Aright, alright. Just breathe.” Dean stood and ran out of the room. “Cas?”

“I’m busy!” Cas yelled back. Dean ran to where he heard Cas. He was in Henry’s bedroom. Cas and Henry were have a serious conversation.

“Cas, Jo is yelling for you. Thing 1 and 2 are ready and chugging along.” Cas nodded and looked back at Henry.

“We’ll talk more after the twins get settled and Jo is taken care of.” Henry nodded and Cas walked over to Dean. “How far along is she?”

“I checked an hour ago and she was 8-8 ½. She should be ready to push now.” When they got to the room Jo was in they found her already pushing and the baby’s head was already out. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, Jo-Jo, stop pushing.”

“I can’t, they are coming now.”

                                                                                ***


	25. Plot Twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys, i had hit a major road block in my head for this story, but literally yesterday i came up with the perfect chapter, but sadly this is the ending, this will be the last chapter...Once again i'm sorry, but i hope you like it anyway. :D

Cas got ready to deliver the first baby. Dean held Jo’s hand. Mere seconds after the first baby was delivered Dean felt this burning sensation build up in his chest. He put a mask on and comforted his daughter deliver the second one.

Dean watched as the head started to pick through. That’s when the burning started getting worse. He groaned.

“Dean, this isn’t the time to be grossed out.” Cas smirked.

“No, I’m not grossed out, just keep going.” Dean said rubbing his chest.

Jo pushed out the second of the twins and Dean collapsed to the ground with a loud scream. “Daddy?”

Dean held his chest with his forehead on the ground. “Dean? What’s going on?”

“I…dont know.” Dean groaned. He stood abruptly and ran out of the room. He darted down the halls and into the bedroom. He collapsed to the floor and gasped for air. Sam came running into the room.

“Dean?” Sam dropped to his knees. “Dean!”

Everything went blurry in Dean’s eyes. “Sammy…”

“Dean, can you hear me—“ Sam’s voice became muffled. It was as if he was hearing under water. “Dean?’

*&^%$#%^&*(&^%*&^

“Dean!” Sam yelled. Dean’s eyes shot open.

Dean sat up and looked around. The place looked familiar, but they were definitely not in the bunker anymore. He could hear Sam’s voice coming from down stairs. He looked in the doorway and Anahita was standing there with a smile on her face. “I know you saw a glimpse into the future.”

“Whaa—“

“Most of that won’t happen.” Anahita smiled wider. “If you do what you truly desire.”

“What’s that?”

“Castiel…You are destined to have Joanna Ellen Winchester, and you are also destined to fall in love with Castiel.”

“Ok…I can live with that… one is enough, maybe two or three.” Dean smiled.

“I’m going to windex your mind of that whole thing except for those little snips of information.” She nodded.

* _ **& ^%$%^*&^%^%$**_

In the blink of an eye she was gone and Sam rushed into the room. “Dean? Oh God, are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Dean stood with the help of Sam.

“Come on, supper is on me.” Sam smiled.

Dean grinned. “I’m in the mood for a double bacon cheese burger with extra bacon.”

“Oh God, Dean.”

_*** &^%$#%^&*&^%$#%^&*&^%** _

The Winchester walked into their motel room and started packing. Dean didn’t feel right. After 10 minutes his stomach felt uneasy. He sat down on the bed and placed his head in his hands. “Hey, man, you okay?”

The dull uneasiness quickly turned into nauseous. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Come on, man, we have a day and a half drive back to the bunker. If you’re not feeling well, I can take the night drive.”

Dean could feel the bile creeping up his throat. He rose to his feet and dashed to the bathroom where he fell to his knees and emptied his stomach of its contents. He washed his mouth out when he was finished vomiting and walked out of the room. “How about we call Cas and get him to shizam us back to the bunker.”

“ _You_ don’t want to take a road trip?” Sam gaped.

“Yeah, I’m not feeling too great.” Dean forced down more bile. “I have a weird feeling the witch did something to me.”

“You’re right.” Sam nodded. “You call him. I’ll finish packing.”

Dean walked back into the bathroom and placed his hands on the sink counter and lend forward. Afraid he was going to vomit again he didn’t speak. He just closed his eyes. He prayed in his head. After about a minute Dean heard the swoosh of wings behind him. “Dean?”

Dean slowly turned around and Castiel stood there looking more dasher than ever. “Hey, Cas.”

“You do not look well.” Cas squinted his eyes.

“I don’t feel well.” Dean managed to say. “Can you fly Sam and I to the bunker with our stuff and the Impala?”

“Of course.” Cas nodded. “Let’s get Sam.”

Dean raised a finger and covered his mouth and quickly dropped to his knees and vomited until it was nothing but dry heaves. He felt Cas touch his back and rub small circles. “Are you ok?”

Dean panted and nodded weakly. “Yeah…”

“Here, drink this.” Cas hand him a glass of water.

“I won’t keep it down…”

“You’ll hurt your throat. It’s better to vomit something than stomach acid.”

Dean sipped at the water and Cas helped him stand. “Thanks, Cas.” He said as he swallowed.

“It’s no problem, Dean.” Cas helped Dean walk into the main room. “Are you ready to go, Sam?”

Sam nodded. “Is he ok?” Sam asked pointing to Dean. Before Cas could answer he transported them to the bunker. Dean immediately sat in one of the chairs and placed his head on the cool surface of the table. “Dean, I’m going to put everything away. Need anything?”

Dean stayed silent. “Dean?” Cas asked sitting down at the table in the chair beside him. Cas got a moan in response. “Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

“Headache and lightheaded.” Dean mumbled with his eyes closed.

Cas rubbed Dean’s back and soon Dean’s pained expression faded away as he lost consciousness. Cas sat beside Dean for the next 45 minutes reading the men of letter journals. He started to notice Dean starting to wake. Dean lifted his head and blinked. “Cas?”

“Yes?”

“I’m hot.” Dean proceeded to take his shirt off. “It’s really hot in here.”

Cas placed a hand on Dean’s back and he was sweating. “How about you try sleep some more? Wanna go lay down in your bed?”

Dean nodded but closed his eyes and held his stomach. Cas grabbed a waste bucket and held it under Dean’s chin and he proceeded to vomit up the water he had drank earlier. “Thanks.”

Cas helped Dean walk to his bedroom and lay down. Dean slept for around two hours before waking up and quickly rushing to the bathroom to pee like a mad dog.

Dean began to pace the bedroom. Cas watched Dean’s every movement. He had he hand on his back and the other on his stomach. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m having these cramps in my back.”

“I’m sorry you are in pain.” Cas frowned. Dean grabbed the bedpost and groaned. He looked confused. “What’s going on, Dean?”

“I don’t know.” Dean shook his head and kept walking. 10 minutes pasted and a strong peg hit Dean. It hit him by surprise and let out a grunt/ vocal groan.

“Dean?” Cas sat up.

“I’m fine.” Dean walked some more until even close with almost no recovery another one hit him. Dean groaned and dropped to his hands and knees. Dean looked up at Cas. “Cas…”

Cas got on the ground with Dean. “What’s wrong?”

“My pants are wet…I-I-I didn’t pee….they are really wet.” Dean sat up and examined his crotch. Another minute passed and another wave crashed into Dean causing him to yell in agony.

Cas rubbed Dean’s back when it came to him. “Dean, I think you are having a baby.”

“What?” Dean groaned. “I’m not….i’m a dude, I can’t.”

“The witch.” Cas answered. “It explains the sickness, frequent trips to the bathroom, the headaches, cramps and the wetness in your pants.”

“I don’t have a vagina!” Dean yelled and as another pain hit him. “Ugh, Cas, it feels like I have to take a massive dump.”

Cas pulled Dean to his feet and onto the bed where he stripped Dean of his pants and boxers. “Yes, you are having a baby and your baby is crowning.”

“What do I do?” Dean panicked. Everything was happening at once.

“Push when you feel necessary.” Cas held open Dean’s legs. Dean nodded and gripped the bed sheets until his knuckles turn white. He pulled himself into an upright position and pushed with all his might, letting out a loud growl. “Good, Dean. Again. One more.”

“ARGH! Make it stop.” Dean groaned as he stopped pushing for a moment.

“One more push, Dean.” Cas repeated.

Dean nodded and stared right into Cas’s eyes. He whipped his head back and pushed with a loud yell. Then there was silence and Dean limply collapsed onto the bed. There was a tiny cry of an infant. Dean puffed out a breath of relief. He wiped his hands down his face.

Dean pushed himself against the headboard and relaxed, trying to catch his breath. He watched as the angel held the bloody infant in his arms, just staring at it. He had a smile on his face. Cas looked up at Dean. “It’s a girl.”

Dean smirked. “Awesome.”

Cas stood and placed the baby on Dean’s chest. Cas began to move away to clean up, but Dean grabbed the man’s wrist. “Dean, I need to clean up this mess.”

“Come here.” Dean motioned.

Cas stood beside Dean’s bed and Dean pulled Cas into a simple kiss. Dean felt Cas cup his face while Dean still had grip on Cas’s shirt. When they pulled back Cas look confused. “What was that for?”

“I love you, Cas.”

Cas blushed. It was adorable. “What’s her name?”

“Joanna Ellen Winchester.” Dean nodded.

“That’s a strong name. Big shoes to fill.” Cas smiled. He walked towards the door but stopped and looked back at Dean. “I love you, too, Dean.”

_******* _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly guys, i thought this story was going to be just one chapter and done, but it stretched out to 25. I had fun writing this story and thanks for all the kudos, hits, and comments :D


End file.
